


Accidentally in Love

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Clark, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Slash, Top Oliver, slight OOC behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Oliver returns to Metropolis on business. Clark’s depressed over Lana’s death. An unexpected encounter leads them to a friends with benefits situation, neither willing to get into a real relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Story:** Accidentally in Love  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Oliver, Chloe Jimmy (referenced), Lois/Grant, Lois/Oliver  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** don’t own anything  
**Warning:** none  
**Spoilers:** slight season 7  
**Summary:** Oliver returns to Metropolis on business. Clark’s depressed over Lana’s death. An unexpected encounter leads them to a friends with benefits situation, neither willing to get into a real relationship.

“Kal-El!” Clark sighed as the unmistakable voice of his cousin echoed through the loft. He turned from the couch to see Kara Zor-El climb up the steps, beaming.

His cousin, his Kryptonian cousin to be exact. During the whole mess with Bizarro, as he aptly named his doppelganger, he discovered Jor-El had a brother named Zor-El, which made Kara his cousin. However, there had been a problem when she was sent to Earth and she had ended up in stasis. Otherwise, she would’ve been a lot older than him.

But since she hadn’t aged in 20 years, she was only 19 . . . a year younger than him. She admitted that she thought he was still a baby and searched all the hospitals for him. Their eventual reunion was because of J’onn, the Martian Manhunter who had been assisting Clark in finding Bizarro.

J’onn had been a friend of Jor-El and Kara recognized him instantly. When he was introduced, he was shocked out of his mind that he had family that was alive. All this time, he thought he was the last Kryptonian. Kara too had been surprised but they hadn’t had time to get acquainted. They had a Phantom to stop.

Clark had never been more afraid of a Phantom before. The time that he was trapped in his dreams was pretty frightening but this was so much more dangerous. The Phantom looked exactly like him, he had his powers and no weakness to kryptonite. He was determined to stop it though, even at the cost of his own life.

It was difficult to pay attention, especially since Lana’s death was so recently, still causing him so much pain. Nevertheless, he knew his duty and he had to mourn later. So he concentrated fully on finding the Phantom before it caused any more damage.

With the help of both J’onn and Kara, he found out that the Phantom had a weakness- blue kryptonite. Clark was distressed that there was yet another type of kryptonite but he was relieved that it didn’t have any effect on him.

Cornering the Phantom was easier than he thought but the battle that followed seemed to go on forever. Finally, though he managed to gain an advantage and that was when he used the blue kryptonite. It worked perfectly and the Phantom was destroyed.

Unfortunately, it seemed he was not meant to rest. Upon returning home, he was met with a frantic Lois. She had been stabbed but when she awoke, Chloe was lying there unconscious. Medics pronounced her dead and in one second, Clark’s world shattered.

His best friend . . . dead? The pain he felt when he learned about Lana’s death was nothing compared to this. He loved Lana, but Chloe . . . Chloe was everything. She was his best friend, his rock. He was wracked with guilt that while he had been trying to stop the Phantom, he had left his best friend unprotected. And he just knew that she had died for Lois.

They had talked after Lex’s kidnapping and she feared that she too might be a mutant, with powers. Lois waking up with no injury after being stabbed and Chloe lying there unconscious could not have been a coincidence.

But for once, fate had been on his side and had not taken his best friend away. He had heard her screaming from the morgue and managed to save her. They had a long conversation after he was certain she was okay and they figured she had some sort of healing power. Clark and Chloe agreed that Clark would call Oliver to assist them in figuring out what she could do. Because she truly wanted to know and he just needed to find out for her safety.

Lois was just relieved that her cousin was okay and didn’t ask any questions. It was unusual for her but Clark realized Chloe’s death had shattered her and the idea she might’ve been responsible for it must’ve been torture. He knew Lois didn’t have very many people in her life and Chloe was at the top of her list. So Clark was relieved Chloe was okay . . . for both their sakes.

He introduced Chloe to his cousin, Kara, and she too was stunned that he had a biological relative. The two of them could not have looked less alike. According to Kara, he looked a lot like his father while she resembled her mother. She was very lovely though . . . 5’9”, long blonde hair and bright blues eyes. Clark made a silent promise to watch over her.

When she noticed she had powers, due to the yellow sun, she was extremely excited. She was a lot bolder with her abilities than he had ever been and she took to flying easily. Kara even helped him get over his own fear of flying and sometimes, they went flying together. He had to admit, to be above the ground was an incredible feeling. Never had he felt so free.

But even as he taught her about her powers, he was extremely careful. Lex was out of jail . . . not that the bastard was even there very long. Clark had been furious when he found out that he was released because of “lack of evidence”. He knew though that it was pointless to fight. At least Lana was in a better place.

Either way, Lex was a danger to him. He was a danger to both him and Kara. What made the situation even worse was that Kara had saved Lex’s life. And what was it with Lex attracting Kryptonians? Lex had once again almost drowned and Kara had saved him from a watery grave.

She didn’t stick around . . . at the time, she was still on a quest to find him. Lex had caught a glimpse of her and he was worried that Lex would be looking for Kara now. That man was never one to let anything go.

A laugh broke him from his thoughts and he glanced up to see Kara staring at him, with an amused look on her face.

“Oh, Kal-El,” she greeted him, “Must you be so serious all the time?”

“I’m not,” Clark argued and then grinned. “I just got lost in my thoughts.”

“I didn’t even realize you were home,” she said, taking a few steps toward him. “I was in the Talon and I heard you enter the farm.”

He glanced around his surroundings. His home, but he was there so infrequently nowadays. It was abandoned most of the time too. Kara didn’t even live here. She worked at the Talon and resided in the apartment there. In fact, that was where she had her first conversation with Lex. Afterwards, she recapped their encounter and Clark knew that Lex was suspicious of her.

 _He won’t touch her,_ Clark vowed. No way would he let Lex hurt someone else he cared for. Not now, not ever again.

“Kal-El,” Kara said in a sing-song voice. “You’re going back to dreamland.”

He managed a smile. “I’m sorry. So how was work?”

“It was busy, but good,” Kara said, taking a seat on the couch next to him. “So how did you make it home this weekend? Needed to escape the roommates?”

Clark laughed, “No, I’m okay with them. I guess I just needed to be home.”

“You’re okay?” Kara teased, “Even with Lois around?” She didn’t need to be around long to see how Lois and Clark picked on each other mercilessly. But even she could see that underneath all the teasing, they did care for one another.

“Even with Lois,” Clark laughed. If someone had told him a few months ago, he would be living with Lois Lane willingly, he would’ve insisted they be institutionalized.

Then again, everything had changed within the last few months. For one, Metropolis University had recovered from the damages of Dark Thursday and reopened. It welcomed not only its former students but two more than Clark knew of- Lois and himself. Clark had taken his mother’s words to heart and knew he needed to complete his education. He had been accepted to Metropolis University as a journalism major. Imagine his surprise when he found out Lois had too.

Apparently, she shared his sentiments over completing her degree. Chloe, of course, was going back and Clark was happy he had support in what he knew was not going to be an easy task. The decision for the three of them to get an apartment together had been completely out of the blue.

Lois’s article on what happened to Wes Keenan had caught everyone’s attention. Lex may have escaped a jail term but he had a lot of work to do before he could get back to his old schemes. And Lois’s article caught the attention of the editors of the Daily Planet. It also caught her a job there.

She and Chloe were now working together. Clark had been worried about the two of them in the same environment, competing but Chloe assured him it was all going well. The three of them would now be spending much of their time in Metropolis.

Commuting from the farm was not even an option, as the last thing he wanted to do was get on Lex’s radar again. Chloe was the one who suggested that they live together. Both girls were his friends and they had no problem living with him, even if he was a guy. They knew he was not going to hit on either one of them, despite the incident with Lois and the red k but that was another matter completely and they both trusted him.

Finding a place had been easier than expected. The top of Clark’s worries had been the farm. But after a discussion with his mother, they decided the land would be rented to some of his neighbors and they took good care of it. The house would remain untouched though.

And so went their lives. Between classes, working at the school newspaper and finding the remaining Zoners, Clark was busy. Luckily, Kara was there to assist him with the Zoners and Chloe and Lois made great study buddies. Working at the paper was a nice break and he found he enjoyed writing. Journalism had been the perfect major after all.

Remembering his cousin was still around, he said, “Lois is not really around a lot anyway.”

“Yeah, isn’t she dating that guy?” Kara asked. She was used to him drifting off into his thoughts, especially lately. The past few months had been difficult for him but she was proud of him for coming out of it so well.

Kara pressed her lips together and observed her cousin. He was always so serious and she was saddened by this. Kal-El, or was he was known to the humans, Clark was far too young to be so stressed. He should be enjoying life but instead, he acted as if he was carrying the world on his shoulders.

She had met his friends and had taken a liking to Chloe Sullivan. That girl had spunk and she definitely appreciated the way he was there for her precious cousin. Even Lois with all her constant jokes was good for him. Kal-El always seemed so reserved by with Lois, he was open so she approved of the brunette. Of course, she had to be more careful around Lois than she did Chloe. Chloe knew Kal-El’s secret but Lois was still in the dark. Making up a story hadn’t been too difficult.

His words brought her back to reality. “Yeah, I think his name is Grant,” Kal-El was saying. “I met him once . . . nice guy. He’s a junior editor at the Daily Planet.”

Clark smiled in remembrance. Lois had met the guy on her first day of work and according to Chloe, they hit it off. According to Chloe, Lois had been reluctant to date him at first but a few weeks later, she agreed for a date.

He had met Grant when he was picking up Lois for their date. 6’ tall, brown hair and light blue eyes . . . he was definitely different than Oliver. But different might be good for Lois. At least this guy didn’t have lead a double life and parade around at night in a costume fighting crime . . . as far as he knew anyway.

Grant had been surprised that Lois lived with Clark but unlike Oliver, didn’t see any vibes. The two of them talked for a few minutes and Clark liked him. Hopefully Lois wouldn’t get hurt this time around.

He felt a nudge at his side. “I’m glad Lois is happy,” Kara stated, “But what about you Kal-El? Is there no one for you?”

Clark sighed. “No, love is just too much trouble.”

A smaller hand covered his own and he lifted his head to meet Kara’s eyes. “Kal-El, I don’t know what happened with you and Lana.” She paused for a moment and continued, “But perhaps, the reason it didn’t work out is because you weren’t meant to be in the first place.” She smiled warmly. “I know you’re hurt over her death but isn’t it time you moved on?”

“I’m over Lana,” Clark said honestly. “I am . . . it wouldn’t have worked out even if she had survived. I think to some level the two of us were clinging to the past. At one point, we worked but no longer. It’s just a relationship is hard work. It requires time and patience and a lot of effort from both people . . . none of which I am willing to give at this point in my life.”

“Nobody said anything about a serious relationship,” Kara pointed out, “You can . . . what do you call it? You can “date”, can’t you? Having dinner or going to a movie with a girl doesn’t necessarily mean you’re committed to her.”

“I guess,” Clark said doubtfully.

“You’re busy,” Kara agreed. “But you can’t coop yourself up with work and studies . . . you’re young yet. Take some time to enjoy yourself . . . enjoy life.”

“I do enjoy life,” Clark insisted.

Kara didn’t look convinced. “I just want you to be happy.”

Clark softened. “And I appreciate it. But I can take care of myself.”

“Okay, fine,” Kara said, finally relenting. “Just . . . go to a party once in a while, okay? You’re only young once.”

Clark nodded and she smiled, standing up suddenly. “I’m going to go for a run . . . or a fly . . . I just need some fresh air,” Kara told him. “See you later, Kal-El.”

“Be careful,” he said and watched her exit. He rested his head against the couch and took her words into consideration.

Lately, he had been burying himself with work but he had so many responsibilities. But was he so far gone that even Kara noticed how little pleasure he was getting from life? He did have fun though . . . he hung out with Chloe and sometimes Lois.

Clark bit his lip. _Maybe after the Zoners are destroyed,_ Clark thought but stopped himself.

This was what Kara meant. Maybe he did need to get out more. He shook his head. Next time, Chloe and Lois invited him to a party, he’d go.

Hearing footsteps, he smiled. “Did you forget something, Kara?” he asked.

“Kara? Who’s Kara?” a voice that was clearly not his cousin replied. For one, it was male . . . and it was very familiar. He looked up and smiled. A blond . . . not Kara but someone he knew very well indeed.

But a question stood out in his mind. What was Oliver Queen doing back in Smallville?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know blue kryptonite takes away Clark's abilities but at the time the story was written/posted, the episodes revealing that had not aired and I did not know.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark stared. Oliver Queen was standing in his loft. He blinked once . . . twice. Nope, he was still there. Except for the occasional phone call, the two of them hadn’t been in touch since Oliver left with his team.

The times they had talked were strictly about business and even then, the last phone call had been a few months ago. Before the whole Bizarro situation.

Yet here he was, standing in Clark’s loft, like he never left. Intense brown eyes were gazing at him and for a second, Clark could not come up with an appropriate greeting.

 _Wait a second,_ he thought, _this is Oliver. What’s wrong with you?_ But he could not help but notice how good Oliver looked. In a simple long sleeved black shirt and a pair of faded jeans, he was as handsome as ever.

 _Handsome?_ Now he knew he was going nuts. He really did need to get out more. But he wasn’t given the chance to question his thoughts.

“Clark?” Oliver said, his expression turning concerned, “You still there?”

“Yeah,” Clark said quickly, “I’m here. Sorry . . . hi.”

“Hi,” Oliver replied with a grin.

“I was just . . . surprised to see you,” Clark confessed. He scooted over on the couch. “Have a seat.”

“Thanks,” Oliver said, taking the seat that Kara recently occupied. “Actually, I was in Metropolis on business and I came to see how you were doing.”

“Business?” Clark repeated, unsure of what he meant by the word.

“Queen Industries business,” Oliver added, with a grin. “I’m taking a break from . . . my other job. The rest of them are God knows where.”

Clark grinned. It was nice to see Oliver again. Despite all their arguments and their differences in ideology, he considered the older man to be a friend.

“So how have you been, Clark?” Oliver asked.

“I’ve been pretty good,” Clark answered, not completely lying.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Really? From what I heard, you’ve had a crazy past couple of months.”

So Oliver did know what had happened in Smallville while he was gone. Clark didn’t know how much he knew.

“And where did you hear this?” Clark questioned.

“From Bart,” Oliver replied. “Before we all split up, he said that he contacted Chloe, who filled him in.”

Clark vaguely remembered Chloe saying she talked to Bart but he had quickly forgotten. Of course Bart would’ve told the rest of the team.

“I’m sorry about Lana, Clark,” Oliver said softly.

“It’s okay,” Clark responded with a weak smile. “I mean, her death is not okay. But I am . . . or I will be.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Oliver said. “You’re strong.” Green eyes met brown and Clark realized Oliver meant everything he said. There was a silence that followed, neither knowing what to say.

Clark broke the silence, standing up. “I’m being a terrible host. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

Oliver shook his head. “I’m good, thanks.” He patted the seat. “Sit down, Clark.” Clark did as Oliver told.

“How much do you know?” he asked. Sensing Oliver’s confusion, he continued. “About what happened. How much did Bart tell you?”

Oliver bit his lip. “I know that Lana died and Lex was the main suspect but he escaped a jail term because of a lack of evidence.” At this Oliver rolled his eyes. Both knew that if Lex was behind this, no evidence would’ve ever seen the light of day. “I know that there was some kind of monster that you were fighting. I know Lois almost died and Chloe saved her life and almost died in the process. I know Chloe has some kind of meteorite power.” He paused and the concern in his voice was unmistakable as he continued. “I know you almost died. But that’s all I know.”

“You know more than I expected,” Clark told him.

“But not enough,” Oliver countered. “Clark, I was worried about you. I wish you would’ve called to tell us you were okay instead of hearing it from Bart.”

Clark felt a twinge of guilt at the genuine concern in Ollie’s tone. He hadn’t even considered calling Oliver.

“I’m sorry,” Clark couldn’t resist saying. “Things were just so hectic around here . . .”

“Don’t apologize,” Oliver commanded. “You don’t owe anyone, least of all me, an apology. I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you . . . nothing else.”

Why did Clark’s heart flutter at the idea of being in Oliver’s thoughts? It was ridiculous but being around him like this was almost similar to how he felt . . . his thoughts trailed off. Clark had to hold in a gasp. How he felt . . . how he felt when he used to be around Lana. Minus the whole getting sick because of her kryptonite necklace, of course.

He tried to focus on Oliver instead. “So do you want me to fill in the blanks?” There were very few people he would trust with his secrets but for some reason, Oliver made him want to open up. There was just something about him.

“If you are willing to tell me,” Oliver said, “I would love to hear it. But they’re your secrets, Clark . . . I won’t force them out of you.”

And he had never in his life gotten a response like that. He was used to the guilt trips or the demands for the truth but Oliver was the first person to point out they were his secrets. Clark didn’t owe anyone his secrets and sometimes, he wanted to tell Lana and Lex that but wasn’t brave enough.

Yet the one person who didn’t want his secrets was the one that he wanted to tell. Ironies of life indeed.

“No, I trust you,” Clark said, surprised that he said that aloud and even more surprised that he actually meant it.

Oliver listened patiently as he explained what had been going on over the past couple of months. He left out the parts about Kara and J’onn and was vague with the details on how he defeated the Phantom. Fortunately, Oliver didn’t notice him filtering the story as he told it.

Though Oliver already knew about Clark being an alien, he didn’t understand the whole story behind the Zoners. The truth had slipped over the phone of all places, when Oliver gave him a tip that led him to finding a Zoner. Clark gave him the barest details- his origins, his arrival and the powers he possessed but nothing more. And Oliver never asked.

When Clark finished the story, he looked at Oliver, who had a thoughtful look on his face. But one look into those brown eyes and he saw fear. Fear? For Clark? 

“The last time I was here, I asked you why you weren’t doing anything about 33.1,” Oliver said slowly, “And you said you had a more important problem to deal with.”

Clark nodded. He remembered that conversation. It was right after Clark found out Bart was working with Oliver.

“These . . . these Phantoms,” Oliver continued, “They’re the problem, right?” Clark didn’t answer but Oliver took his silence as agreement. Oliver bit his lip, and Clark could tell that he wanted to say something but was holding back.

“Oliver?” Clark asked, “Do you have a question?” Oliver hesitated and Clark smiled. “You can ask. If I can’t say, I will tell you. But there’s no harm in asking.”

“Do all of these Phantoms want to kill you?” Oliver blurted out and immediately blushed. It was a different look on him but it was . . . cute.

Shut up, he told himself. This was getting ridiculous. Besides, he had a question to answer. Not one that he had expected and part of him wanted to know why Oliver asked it in the first place.

Clark sighed. “Yes, they do. My biological father was the ruler of Krypton and he was the one who banished them to the Phantom Zone. He is no longer alive for them to seek their revenge but I am. Therefore, they directed their hatred toward me. Can’t kill him, so they want to kill his only son.”

Oliver was silent, which made Clark look at him and he was astonished to see the blonde looking guilty.

“Oliver?” he asked gently.

“I pressured you,” Oliver said, his voice barely a whisper. “I didn’t understand when you said there was something else you were focusing on.”

Oh, Oliver, Clark thought. “It’s not like I offered an explanation . . . we both said things we didn’t mean that day.”

“I guess you’re right,” Oliver said reluctantly.

“Besides, I know you just wanted me to use my powers to help the world,” Clark added. “There’s nothing wrong with that. In fact . . . I appreciate it.”

“You do?” Oliver asked, surprised.

“All my life I’ve been told to hide my abilities,” Clark confessed. “My parents were worried for my safety and as a child, they were always saying how I have to be careful. If someone were to find out, they could take me away . . . put me in a lab. It’s my biggest fear.”

“They told you this as a _child_?” Oliver interrupted, horrified. “That’s not right!”

“They were just trying to protect me!” Clark exclaimed defensively. He saw Oliver’s incredulous expression and frowned. 

“I’m not criticizing your parents,” Oliver told him. “It’s just . . . you were a kid. You shouldn’t have had to be worried about things like being locked up in a lab.”

“Ollie,” Clark said, “I had a good childhood. Normal children also aren’t able to pick up a tractor by the age of 5. My parents were worried, with good reason. I guess at times I resented them . . . for putting all these fears into me. For making me so afraid to tell the people closest to me the truth. Afraid of the consequences if my secret ever got out.”

“Well you don’t have to be afraid of me knowing,” Oliver declared, “I won’t tell a soul . . . I promise.”

“I know, Ollie,” Clark said. Wanting to talk about happier topics, he asked, “How long are you going to be around?”

“For a little while,” Oliver replied. “Speaking of which, I should get going. I have to settle back in.” He stood up and Clark stood up too.

“Thanks for stopping by,” Clark said. “It was nice to see you.”

“Yeah, I’ll call you sometime and maybe we can hang out,” Oliver offered. “You know, when you’re not busy with classes.”

Clark smiled. “That sounds good. I live in Metropolis now so it will be closer.”

“Dorms?” Oliver asked. Clark shook his head and realized his living situation hadn’t come up during their conversation. 

“I’m actually sharing an apartment with Lois and Chloe,” Clark admitted.

“And both you and Lois are still alive?” Oliver joked.

Clark laughed. “Surprisingly, yes.”

“I’ll have to stop by sometime then,” Oliver said.

“You should,” Clark responded.

“Then I will,” Oliver said and started to head down the stairs. “Bye, Clark.”

“Bye, Oliver,” Clark replied, watching as Oliver exited the barn.

When he heard Oliver’s engine and the car disappearing, he sat down again. It was nice to see Oliver again . . . and it would be cool if they could hang out. As for whatever else he was feeling or he thought he was feeling . . . he could ignore it. For now at least.

Oliver too was happy to be back in Metropolis. As he drove back to his penthouse, he was grinning. He didn’t know what possessed him to go see Clark first but he was glad that he did. Part of him was still in shock that Clark had spilled as much as he did.

Never had he seemed to be the open type but now Ollie knew why. Having acquaintances like that nosy bastard Luthor is enough to get anyone paranoid. Especially someone who has as many secrets as Clark. God knows that if Lex ever got a whiff of what Clark could do, he would be in a lab faster than he could say ‘alien’. But he was flattered that Clark trusted him enough to tell his secrets to.

When he had found out Clark was an alien all those months ago, he promised himself that he would never bring it up. Unless Clark offered any information on his own, he would not even talk about what had been shared over the phone. And after that phone call, he checked and made sure that nobody found out about it. In twenty minutes, Oliver Queen had joined the Clark Kent Club of Secret Keepers- became one of the few guardians of the most important secret that he had ever been entrusted with.

Truth be told, he had come to Metropolis for business but he had also come to see whether Clark was ready to join the league. Whether he had taken care of whatever problem he had been previously mentioning. Now that he knew what the problem was, he realized that Clark might not be joining them anytime soon.

 _Nothing wrong with that,_ Oliver thought. Inside Clark was a hero waiting to come out. The way he protected the planet from those Phantoms and whatever else threatened what and who he held dear proved that Clark wanted to save people. It was only a matter of time before he would want to take his powers to a more global scale.

When he was ready, Oliver would be there. He would teach him what it was to have an alter ego and guide him until he was ready to show himself to the world.

Oliver sometimes pondered why he was so obsessed with Clark. Something about him . . . something about him just caught Oliver’s attention. Even from day one, when he met that fateful night through Lois, he knew that this was no ordinary farm boy. Meeting him again when he was disguised as the Green Arrow just proved that theory.

At first, he used to be frustrated with Clark . . . the man had all these amazing abilities and didn’t use them. He had to admit he had been slightly jealous too. Which was why he had resorted to the healing drug. But even as he lashed out at Clark and changed into someone he wasn’t due to the drug’s side effects, Clark didn’t walk away.

That was when he learned about the true strength within Clark. It wasn’t his ability to bounce bullets off his chest or shoot fire from his eyes. It was his love for the people around him and his belief that there was a goodness existing in every person. It was his ability to forgive and his huge heart. And somewhere along the way, Oliver found himself admiring Clark.

Maybe that was why he felt threatened about Lois and Clark’s relationship. Why he was so hurt when he saw Lois kiss Clark when he was dressed as the Green Arrow . . . because from day one he wondered if there was something else between the two. Something under the fights and the teasing . . . was he the only one who could see the chemistry?

He realized he was home and for once, was relieved to see the penthouse. Upon entering, he quickly made his way to the balcony. It was always a good place to think. Oliver had a good view of all of Metropolis and now he was silently watching the loud noises of the city the bustling streets.

Oliver looked at all the apartment complexes nearby and wondered which one Clark, Lois and Chloe resided in. He wasn’t pretty close to Metropolis University so their apartment too should be somewhat nearby.

He was also nearby the Daily Planet, where Lois was now working. Oliver saw one of her articles published about a month ago and had been impressed. Even when she was writing degrading articles about his alter ego in the Inquisitor, he thought she had a flair for writing.

Lois . . . it all came back to her somehow. He could still remember her cute smile, her smirk when she was being smug, and the dedication with which she pursued a story. Being with her had been wonderful. For the first time in his life, he was in love.

But even then he couldn’t tell her everything. Duty pulled him away from her every night and each time he put on the Green Arrow costume, he wondered whether he would live to see another day. Eventually, she got sick of his secrets. At least he managed to stop her from finding out the truth about his alter ego.

Of course, it also resulted in that kiss between Clark and her. Who apparently could give him lessons in kissing. His ego was seriously bruised. Nobody brought up that kiss . . . he didn’t talk about with Lois and Clark definitely didn’t mention it.

But it was him that she stayed with. However, their relationship hadn’t lasted much longer. One broken promise too many and she was gone from his life. His alter ego and need to save the world had come before her and though she didn’t know to what their relationship was second to, she wouldn’t take it.

She deserved to be first and they both knew that. So when she walked out of the door, he didn’t stop her. And he still regretted it. Months after their breakup, he still thought of her. He didn’t dare ask Clark about her during their many phone calls. Clark predicted he would break her heart and he had. Oliver wasn’t brave enough to find out what was going on with her . . . only prayed every day that she was doing okay.

Now he was back and he had to see her. No doubt she wouldn’t be thrilled to see him but he could at least try. He had spent too long wondering what would’ve happened if they had stayed together . . . if he had told her the truth about himself. In his life, he didn’t have many regrets. Granted he wasn’t proud of the person that he used to be in high school, the boy that picked on Lex and many others. But he’d liked to think that wasn’t him anymore. He had changed . . . he was saving lives. It didn’t do much for his past guilt but the fact that he learned from his mistakes partially made up for them. 

But Lois . . . she was his biggest “what if” . . . he wanted . . . no, he need to know. If there was still a chance for them, he would tell her everything. If there was even the slightest feelings on her part for him, he would do everything to win her back.

Now he just had to gather up the courage to go see her. That would be the hardest part. Because for the first time in his life, Oliver Queen was scared.

What was that Spanish phrase? Qué sera sera? Whatever will be will be? Hopefully, whatever was in store for him was a happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3

Not too long after Oliver left, Clark got a phone call. Picking it up, he found it was none other than Chloe.

“So where did you disappear to?” his best friend teased.

“Home,” Clark replied. “I guess I just needed to be on the farm this weekend.”

“Are you alone then?” Chloe asked, concern evident in her tone.

“Don’t worry about me,” he told her. “Kara pops in now and then.” He paused. “Oh, you’ll never guess who else came over.”

“Who?” Chloe questioned.

“Oliver,” Clark revealed.

“Oliver Queen?” Chloe asked, “What’s he doing back here?”

“He says he is in Metropolis for business,” Clark informed her.

“Does Lois know he’s in town?” Chloe wanted to know.

“I don’t think so,” Clark responded. “Oliver didn’t even mention her when we were talking. Her name only came up when I told him I was living with you and her.”

“Maybe it’s best she doesn’t know,” Chloe offered. “I mean, he did break her heart . . . and she’s happy with Grant.”

“Yeah, I mean, in the past few months when he called, he didn’t even ask about her,” Clark agreed. “I guess they’re over each other. But you’re right, no need to bring back any unpleasant memories. We know why he had to go but to her . . .”

“To her, it looked like he was just tossing their relationship aside for his business,” Chloe finished. “I know, Clark. Look, I promise I won’t tell her if you don’t.”

“It’s for her own good,” Clark concluded. “You have a deal.” They spoke a little while longer, and he hung up.

The night passed by quickly. Clark cooked dinner. His mother had taught him before he left and with practice, he had become quite good at it. Kara had joined him for dinner and they managed to spend a little time together before she went back to her apartment.

It was a beautiful night and Clark found his old telescope so he could gaze the stars. He was majoring in journalism but decided to go for a minor in astronomy. Clark loved writing too much to pursue a career in anything else but he took one astronomy class and knew it just wasn’t enough. His childhood love of the galaxies returned and he decided that he would minor in it.

He managed to go to bed at a decent hour, but he wasn’t too tired, as he was used to staying up late nights studying. But he made it to bed and found that he was more exhausted than he thought.

Clark had a pleasant night’s sleep and woke up to the sunrise. His apartment was nice but in Metropolis, there was no peace and quiet. The downside to the bustling city was that he never got a chance for a moment like he was experience now. Watching the sun rise over Smallville was one of the things he loved about small towns.

He knew he couldn’t stay on the farm forever but it was moments like this where he regretted living in such a big city. But he did love Metropolis University and it was a nice change of pace. However, he appreciated having somewhere to come home to when he got sick of the city.

Afterwards, Clark prepared to start his day. He usually took care of the house when he was home and maybe he would get some peace and quiet to get some studying in too. Taking a break in the afternoon to go see Kara at the Talon also sounded good.

In the evening he would head back to his apartment and complete just another day. Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. As long as he made it through, he would be happy.

Little did he know that ‘ordinary’ was the last word he would use to describe the rest of his day.

Oliver Queen was also beginning his day and he also had plans. It didn’t take long for him to find Lois’s address and today, he was going to go see her. He had no idea what he was going to say when he saw her but he hoped he would be able to wing it.

One last look in the mirror and he was out the door. Finding the apartment complex that Lois lived in was easy and his GPS system definitely helped. It was a nice building and he learned that she lived on the fifth floor.

He was intentionally walking slowly. As he approached the apartment, Oliver was more than a little nervous. It had been about a year since he had last seen Lois, last spoken to her and he had no clue how to approach her. Finally, he did reach his destination and stopped in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, he raised his arm and prepared to knock.

Inside, Lois was getting ready. She glanced at the clock and smiled when she saw the time. _Grant should be here any minute._ When she first met the handsome brunette, she had her doubts. It was her first day at the Planet and since she had started school again, she had been busy. But she couldn’t deny her attraction to him or how well they got along.

But the last time she risked her heart, she had it broken. Lois was never one to express vulnerability and she guarded her heart fiercely. Somehow, Oliver had managed to get past her defenses and made it into her heart.

Only to break it. His leaving had destroyed her. Outwardly, she remained tough, uncaring but inside she was dying. Especially on Valentine’s Day. For once, she thought she’d have someone to share the special holiday meant for lovers with but again, she was alone.

She didn’t recall what happened with Clark but remembering what she was wearing when she snapped out of the love trance, she figured she really didn’t want to know anyway.

The next few months, she tried to bury herself into the Inquisitor and finding articles that will gain her a better reputation as a journalist. That had almost gotten her killed and Chloe had died saving her life. Lois was smarter than she acted . . . she knew both Clark and Chloe were hiding something from her about what happened that day. But she wasn’t going to push it . . . not now anyway. She hoped that Chloe would tell her eventually.

It took time but she managed to get over Oliver and move on with her life. Then she met Grant. He was such a nice guy. Not a jet setting billionaire but a kind, hardworking man that she really clicked with.

When he first asked her out, she rejected him outright. She was there to do her job and there was no way she was dating a coworker, much less her boss. But over the course of the next few weeks, they had become friends and she felt she was ready to give dating a shot again. So one fine day, he had asked her to dinner, and she knew he had been expecting to be rejected but she had surprised them both by saying ‘yes’.

They had fun that evening and she had agreed to a second date. A second date turned into a third and before she knew it, they were a couple. Not that she had a problem with that but she made sure that she was taking this relationship slow. No way was she going to make the same mistakes she did with Oliver. This time, she was not going to get hurt.

It had been good so far and Grant was a great guy. Lois had no regrets. Today, they were going to go a movie. She had picked a black tube top and a pair of faded jeans, leaving her hair loose. Casual but she looked good.

A phone ringing snapped her back to reality. It was her cell phone.

“Lane,” she answered.

“Lois, it’s Grant,” the reply came.

“Hey, Grant,” she said.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m running a little late,” Grant said. “I had to stop by the Planet but I should be there in about ten to fifteen minutes. I’m really sorry.”

“That’s fine,” she assured him. “I’ll see you soon then?”

“Yeah,” he responded. “Bye, Lois.”

“Bye, Grant,” she said and hung up.

She made her way to the kitchen to get herself a drink of water when she heard a knock at the door. Lois frowned. Didn’t Grant just say that he was going to be late? Maybe Clark or Chloe had forgotten their keys.

Not thinking too much of it, she headed to the door and without so much as a ‘who is it’, which in retrospect could’ve been quite dangerous, she swung the door open. And she could’ve sworn her heart stopped.

Because standing in front of her was none other than Oliver Queen.

Lois looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Standing in front of her again, he was reminded of the first time they met. At least this time around, he knew she wouldn’t be mistaking him for a courier.

Her lovely brown eyes were wide with shock and he gave her a smile, unsure of what else to do.

“Hi there,” he said, his voice cool and calm, the opposite of everything he felt inside.

He was as handsome as the first time she saw him. Dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a brown sweater shirt, his hair in its usual spikes and a trademark half smile on his face, Oliver still made her heart skip a beat.

Quickly, she regained her composure. “Hi,” she said cautiously. “It’s been a while, Ollie.”

“It has,” he agreed. “How have you been, Lois?”

“Not bad,” she replied. “Come on in.” She moved out of the way, giving him room to enter.

“Thanks,” he said and slipped by her. Lois closed the door after him and met his gaze. She didn’t know whether she was doing the right thing . . . inviting him in. Grant would be there soon and this was her ex-boyfriend. But she needed to know what he was doing back.

Could it by any chance be for her? The first few months after their breakup, she dreamed of him returning to her, begging for her forgiveness and her love. Despite she said that she wouldn’t wait, part of her wished for him to come back. On the surface, she kept up a stoic façade but inside, there was still that little girl in her that wanted her happily ever after. When she was younger, she had read fairy tales to Lucy and back then, she had fantasized about her very own Prince Charming. As she got older, she learned to dismiss it as a childish delusion and hardened her heart.

Oliver was the closest she had ever gotten to a Prince Charming. He came into her life and swept her off her feet. But it wasn’t meant to be and she didn’t get her happy ending.

_Why, Oliver?_ She asked silently. _Why did you have to come back now? Now, when my life is going okay?_ Lois watched him, waiting for him to start the conversation. He had showed up . . . and it was up to him to explain. She wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

_She had her guard up,_ Oliver quickly realized. But he expected nothing less. He knew he had hurt her when he had to leave and he had some serious making up to do. Now if he only could figure out where to start.

“So,” he said, eyes drifting to his surroundings. “This is a nice apartment.”

“I’m sharing it with Clark and Chloe,” Lois informed him. _Making small talk, Ollie?_

“I know,” he replied before he could think about it.

This got a reaction. She raised her eyebrow. “You did? How?”

No point in lying. “I saw Clark yesterday,” he admitted. “He told me.” He winced inwardly when he saw her expression. That had not been the right thing to say.

This answer did not please her. Part of her pride was hurt that Oliver went to see Smallville first. _And since when did they become such good friends?_ She knew they got along but she didn’t realize they were close enough to warrant a visit. Part of her was also hurt . . . she thought Clark was her friend and would at least warn her that Oliver was in town.

_She was angry._ Oliver was anything but dense and he could tell that her anger was not only directed toward him but Clark as well. Poor Clark had to live with her . . . he didn’t intend to cause problems in their friendship.

“Clark didn’t know I was going to come see you,” Oliver said quickly. “Nor was he the one who told me where you guys lived. I found that out on my own.”

The anger slowly faded. She still believed Clark should’ve informed her but she knew that he was probably trying to protect her. Despite the amount of times Lois insisted she could take care of herself, Clark always acted like her big brother.

“Okay,” she said. “Why are you here, Ollie?” Might as well be direct.

Lois had always been one to get to the point quickly. _Glad to know she hasn’t changed,_ Oliver mused.

“I came to Metropolis for business,” he explained, knowing fully he wasn’t answering her question.

_Must you be so stubborn, Ollie?_ Lois wondered. Oliver was no dummy and he had to know what she was asking. She couldn’t help but be disappointed he didn’t come to Metropolis just for her.

_Stop it, stupid,_ she chided herself, _You’re over him, remember? Plus, you have Grant now!_

“Fine,” she said, “You’re in Metropolis on business. But what are you doing here? In my apartment right now?”

“I wanted to see you.”

That was a response Lois didn’t see coming and it wasn’t an answer Oliver meant to give. Both were caught off guard and there was a silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say or do next.

Oliver decided to break it. “Lois, I know I hurt you when I left last . . . it was never my intention. I did love you, whether you believe it or not.”

“Then why did you leave?” Lois asked, her voice barely a whisper. But he heard it. And the distress in her voice made him want to hit himself.

“I had to go,” Oliver said, his brown eyes pleading with her to understand.

“Why?” Lois asked again, her tone raised. “You never give me answers, Ollie.”

“I have a lot of secrets, Lois,” Oliver replied, biting his lip.

“But if you loved me, you shouldn’t have kept any secrets from me,” Lois countered.

“I did love you,” Oliver insisted.

“But you didn’t trust me,” Lois pointed out sadly. “Oliver, I never would’ve judged you . . . you know that.”

“I know that,” Oliver agreed. “I just . . . didn’t know how to tell you.” Oliver took a few steps toward her, needing to be closer to her. “My secrets are dangerous, Lois.”

“And I can take care of myself,” Lois retorted. She paused and her voice dropped a note. “All I wanted to do was love you.”

Oliver’s heart clenched at her words. “I can explain . . . I’ll tell you everything.”

She shook her head. “It’s too late.” Even as she said it, it was killing her. _Oh Ollie, why do you do this to me? I was supposed to have gotten over you._

The pain she was feeling was reflected in his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that Lois could easily lose herself in. Every time he tried to remain cool, she would glance into those expressive eyes and see everything he was feeling.

And those eyes were torturing her. This was not how it was supposed to be.

They just stared at each other. But the doorbell ringing startled them both. Oliver removed any trace of emotion from his expression and Lois hurried past him to answer it. She knew exactly who it was this time.

She opened the door slowly and saw Grant standing there, with a smile on his face, oblivious to what was going on inside.

“Hey, Lois,” he said cheerfully.

“Hi, Grant,” she said, forcing a smile. “Come on in.”

He entered and looked puzzled when he saw Oliver.

Who is this guy? Oliver wondered. But they way they greeted each other proved to Oliver that Lois had been expecting him. Dread filled his stomach.

“Grant, this is Oliver,” Lois introduced them. “Oliver, this is Grant, my . . . boyfriend.” Grant didn’t notice the hesitation but Oliver caught it.

_Boyfriend._ One word and Oliver felt his heart shattering into a million pieces. She had moved on. Of course, she had moved on. When they last spoke, she said she wasn’t going to wait for him. Lois was a beautiful, vivacious, intelligent and charming woman . . . she obviously would have tons of guys knocking at her door.

But it didn’t stop the hurt. Oliver gave a fake grin at Grant, who clearly knew who Oliver was and what role he used to play in Lois’s life. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Grant said, sticking out his hand. Oliver shook the offered hand, even though breaking it sounded a lot more fun at the moment.

“Likewise,” Oliver said politely.

“So what are you doing in town?” Grant asked. He was trying to make small talk . . . it was an awkward situation for them all.

“I came to Metropolis for business,” Oliver said smoothly. “I was in the area and I heard Lois lived here so I thought I was just coming to visit.”

“That’s nice,” Grant said.

Lois looked between the two men, torn. Grant knew that Oliver was her ex but she appreciated that he was acting like the gentleman she knew him to be. Because she never in her wildest dreams imagined that she would be faced with this situation.

“Well,” Oliver said, “I’m sure the two of you have plans. I’ll just get out of your way.” He headed for the door.

“Oliver,” Lois said suddenly, capturing the attention of both men. She swallowed hard. “Thanks for stopping by.”

Oliver nodded, disappointment evident in his expression. But he gave her a small smile. “Goodbye, Lois.”

“’Goodbye, Ollie,” she replied and watched as he shut the door, exiting her life once again. This time, it was her watching him walk out the door.

“Lois?” Grant’s soft voice brought her back. She smiled at her boyfriend. “You okay?”

“I’m great,” she said, sounding more confident than she felt. “So how were things at the Planet?” As Grant started to tell her about what their boss said, she couldn’t help but let her thoughts drift.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the spot where Oliver had been standing just a few minutes ago.

And couldn’t help but wonder “what if”?


	4. Chapter 4

He had never felt like such a fool. Oliver was miserable as he walked to his car and the ride home felt so much longer than it took to get there. When he entered his penthouse, he headed straight for and sank on the couch.

Lois had moved on . . . and it hurt like hell. His first true love was gone and he had no one to blame but himself. Why hadn’t Clark mentioned that Lois had a boyfriend? Oliver shook his head. This wasn’t Clark’s fault.

Never once in their previous conversations had he asked Clark about Lois and obviously, Clark must’ve thought Ollie had moved on. If he only knew that it wasn’t the case.

 _Come on Ollie,_ he told himself, _it’s just another woman . . . get over it._ But it wasn’t just another woman. This was Lois Lane. He had dated women who could be easily forgotten and she wasn’t one of them. Over the past few months, there had been several functions he had been obligated to attend and he went to them to each of them with a different beauty on his arm.

But they were all plastic, all fake and by the time they got there, he was already bored. When the night was over, he was more than ready to leave, turning down their invitations to spend the night. All of them were the same and all they cared about was his money, his stature.

 _Lois never cared about that stuff,_ was the thought he was left with every time he went home alone. She was always so fun to be around . . . she challenged him and could hold her own. And he remembered her every time the woman he was with checked her makeup or went to the restroom for the hundredth time to “freshen up”.

But he pined alone and quietly . . . he had no one to share his pain with. Bart, AC and Victor were his team but it was almost a business relationship. They joked together at times and they spent a lot of time with one another but he wouldn’t open up with them.

Both his school friends were dead, killed by Duncan’s ghost, or projection or whatever that thing was. Even then, he had lost touch with Alden and Geoffrey even before they died. The closest he had come to a real friend recently was . . . Clark.

He couldn’t help the smile that crept up on his face when he thought of the brunette. There was something about Clark that just made him want to open up. Beautiful blue-green eyes that pierced him every time he looked his way, as if he could see right through him, into his very soul.

Clark made Oliver want to be a better person. There were several qualities that Clark had that frustrated Oliver to no end but he had too many good ones, which overshadowed his more annoying traits. His mind wandered and he wondered what Clark would think of Oliver’s visit to Lois. No doubt Lois would inform him that he had stopped by.

Hopefully, he wouldn’t be upset. Sure, he and Clark were friends but he had known Lois longer. If he decided that Oliver had even hurt Lois in the smallest, Oliver knew he would have a very angry Kryptonian on his hands.

Why he cared so much about what Clark thought still puzzled him. He had seen the surprise in Lois’s eyes when he mentioned he went to see Clark. She didn’t understand the reason that he had gone to see Clark first.

Truth be told, neither did he. The minute he landed in Metropolis, he wanted to go to Smallville. It was crazy, but he wanted, no _needed_ to see Clark again.

But Clark and him were friends right? It wasn’t weird for him to be excited to see him again. Nope, nothing weird about that at all. There wasn’t anything strange about him feeling reluctant to leave the barn last night nor was it odd that being around Clark made him feel whole. Or that fluttering in stomach every time Clark smiled at him . . .

Oliver groaned and put his head in his hands. Not this again. Something he had been trying to bury for more than a year was coming back. He had been so successful in hiding his attraction to Clark. But his mind and his heart never let him rest.

No matter how much he loved Lois, he couldn’t deny that he had these feelings for Clark since the first time he walked into his penthouse. Oliver had long ago accepted that he was bisexual but Clark was the first man he had really wanted. He had thought of other men as attractive before but this was a whole new playing field.

He still wanted to be with Lois so he didn’t understand what he felt for Clark. At first, he dismissed it as pure lust . . . you had to be blind to see how gorgeous Clark was. A perfect, toned body and that handsome face- exquisite eyes framed by the longest eyelashes he had ever seen.

As he got to know him, he only liked him more. It seemed as if their lives were intertwined, with the way they kept running into each other. Oliver saw the sides of Clark that he was certain he hid from most of the world. Which made him fall harder.

But if one thing was certain, it was that Clark was straight. If his constant mooning over his ex-girlfriend didn’t prove that, he would have been able to just tell by the way Clark spoke and acted. He was instilled with some serious morals and he had no doubt that liking men were as far away from his mind as possible.

With the knowledge that his feelings were definitely one-sided, he pushed them away, buried them deep. He and Clark were becoming friends and more importantly allies in the war against crime so he didn’t want a little thing like his attraction to come between them.

In the meantime, he allowed himself to fall deeper for Lois. She was a great woman and their relationship was going smoothly. Well, except for all his mysterious disappearances and having to lie to her on a daily basis. The important thing was that he was in a relationship with someone he really cared for. He figured eventually his feelings for Clark would just vanish, that he would be able to accept a platonic relationship with the younger man.

And he had . . . for a while. Leaving Lois had been difficult but it was when Clark turned down his offer to come with them did he really regret going.

But he had gotten over Clark! Or so he thought. He didn’t think about Clark . . . much. When his thoughts were not on Lois, they were on Clark.

Then again, he had come back for Lois. _And for Clark,_ his mind whispered. They were for different reasons though! He had come back to reunite romantically with Lois . . . with Clark, he had wanted to make him a business proposition.

 _One that will keep him by your side most of the time,_ his mind shot back. Damn his traitorous mind. He hated it even more that it was right.

Almost a year had passed since he had seen Clark and still those feelings lingered. _This whole situation is ridiculous._ Besides, he loved Lois, he just liked Clark.

_Give it a little time. Lois is out of the picture now. She has a boyfriend, she’s moved on . . . Clark on the other hand, is single._

“NO!” he yelled, standing up suddenly. His head was spinning. What was wrong with him? It had been barely a couple of hours since his heart had been broken by Lois. He couldn’t possibly be thinking of going after Clark. Just because they were both single didn’t make Clark any less straight.

“What’s happening to me?” Oliver whispered. This was not him. He was cool, confident . . . people came to him not the other way around. When he was younger, ‘no’ hadn’t even been a part of his vocabulary.

 _You’re not that person anymore._ True; he had changed . . . for the better. Yet he still held that little bit of arrogance. He knew he was a catch so why should he be shy about it? Nobody could be perfect anyway, right?

“I’m going crazy,” he declared.

“Well,” a voice came from his left, “Usually talking to yourself is a sign of insanity.” He spun around to see Clark grinning at him from the door. Clark took a few steps toward him. “But don’t worry, admitting the problem is the first step to recovery.”

Oliver couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Very funny.” He smirked. “So it seems that you do have a sense of humor.” Clark just shrugged. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Can’t I just come visit for no reason whatsoever?” Clark questioned, with an innocent expression on his face.

Oliver looked at him suspiciously. “Clark, you’re not the type to just drop in without any reason.” He sighed. “Lois called you, didn’t she? You know I went to see her.”

Clark cringed. “Actually I went back to the apartment and I ran into her. So we had that lovely conversation face to face.”

“Ouch,” Oliver winced. “I hope she didn’t yell at you for not telling her I was back.”

“Don’t worry,” Clark said with a small smile. “It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.” He paused. “How are you doing?”

“Me?” Oliver repeated, trying to look relaxed. “I’m fine.”

“Great,” Clark replied. “Now how about the truth?”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. He didn’t expect that from Clark. “Excuse me?”

Clark visibly softened. “Ollie, don’t lie to me. You went to see if you and Lois could get back together. Instead, you found out she had a boyfriend. That’s got to hurt.” He met Oliver’s eyes and seemed to be analyzing him. “Lois said you met Grant.”

“I did,” Oliver admitted. “Have you met him?”

“Yeah, we share an apartment, remember?” Clark told him. “I see him at the Planet too when I go to visit Chloe.”

“What do you think of him?” Oliver wanted to know. He had to make sure that this guy was worthy of Lois and trusted Clark’s opinion.

Clark, however, seemed reluctant to tell him anything. “Do you want the truth?”

Oliver nodded. “Be honest.”

“He’s nice,” Clark said slowly. “Hardworking, intelligent . . . I can tell he genuinely cares about Lois. From what I can tell, he makes her happy and they are good together . . .”

“Okay, stop,” Oliver interrupted. “I changed my mind. Lie to me.” It still bothered him to hear about what a wonderful man this Grant was. He didn’t know whether he was jealous of Lois’s new boyfriend or whether the problem was hearing all this praise coming from Clark. He dismissed it as the former, knowing in his heart though that it really was the latter.

“He’s a better man for Lois,” Clark finished.

The last part stabbed Oliver in the heart. Clark never had anything nice to say about him when he and Lois first started going out. It bothered him that he was so forthcoming with compliments about Lois’s new significant other.

“I thought I asked you to lie to me,” Oliver said stiffly, meeting his eyes.

Clark didn’t flinch. “I just did.”

Oliver was speechless. “Oh.” And that was the lamest response he could’ve ever given.

Clark smiled, amused at the situation. “Oliver, I know what you’re thinking.”

“Do you?” Oliver asked. “I didn’t realize mind reading was one of your abilities.”

“Trust me, it’s not,” Clark said wryly. “If there was one power I wish I had, it was to understand people better. Because I really suck that that.” Oliver laughed.

“But maybe it’s you,” Clark continued. “You’re just easier to read than other people.”

“So what was I thinking?” Oliver challenged.

“You were thinking I don’t like you very much,” Clark replied calmly. “That I never approved of your relationship with Lois and am happy that she is with someone else.”

Oliver threw caution to the wind. “And are you?”

“Ollie, when you first started dating I did have my doubts,” Clark confessed. “I had seen what happened with AC. He too felt he had a responsibility to save the world and ended up leaving her. She was heartbroken . . . I didn’t want to repeat that scenario. That’s why I was so worried when I found out that you were the Green Arrow.”

“It turned out you were right about me,” Oliver pointed out. “I did hurt her.”

“But you made her happy,” Clark argued. “I wasn’t done. _At first,_ I had issues with it but later, as I got to know you, as I saw the two of you together, I knew that you truly cared about her. She was good for you . . . and you were good for her too.”

Oliver smiled. “Thanks, Clark. That means a lot coming from you.”

“So now how are you really feeling?” Clark asked. “There is nothing wrong with hurting, Ollie. You don’t have to pretend. It sucks when the woman you love moves on.”

“You have experience in that,” Oliver stated. Clark gave a weak smile. “It stinks, Clark. I wonder if I shouldn’t have approached her at all.”

“But you had to know,” Clark disagreed. “You’re the one who told me that we can’t live our life with regrets. It was best that you knew for sure. Otherwise, you would’ve always wondered.”

“Maybe sometimes it is better off not knowing,” Oliver responded.

“At least you guys got closure,” Clark offered.

“Did we?” Oliver asked.

“I can’t answer that, Ollie, you know that,” Clark replied. “Did you?”

“I think I made matters worse,” Oliver said sadly. He looked at Clark. “You’ll take care of her, won’t you, Clark? Make sure this guy doesn’t hurt her?”

“I’ll keep an eye out for her,” Clark promised. He grinned. “Besides, don’t give up just yet. Who knows what will happen in the future? Just because the two of you aren’t meant to be now, doesn’t mean that you may not end up together later. Grant’s just her boyfriend at the moment . . . in the future, the two of you could find your way back to one another.”

“Clark,” Oliver said incredulously, “Don’t tell me you believe in all that destiny and fate stuff.”

“You don’t?” Clark asked.

“Not really,” Oliver told him. “It all seemed a little nutty to me.”

“I mean, for the most part, I believe we create our own destinies,” Clark said. “But I do think to some point, our lives are meant to go a certain way. Not everything we do is by chance.”

“I guess it’s not a stretch to believe that some of the things that happen to us happen to us for a reason,” Oliver said thoughtfully. “So maybe you’re right about Lois and me.”

Oliver smirked. “One thing is for certain . . . I’m definitely better looking than Grant.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Nice to know that the heartbreak hasn’t taken away from your modesty.”

Oliver dismissed his statement with a wave of his hand. “Modesty is highly overrated. My policy is ‘if you’ve got it, flaunt it’.” Oliver grinned when he saw Clark laugh. He felt better already.

“Sit down, Clark,” Oliver said, pointing to the couch. “’This conversation has been too serious for too long. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“I’m good,” Clark replied, sitting at the aforementioned couch and Oliver took a seat right next to him.

“Before you ask,” Oliver said, “I’m fine . . . really I am. Lois moving on did hurt me but I am better now.”

“I’m glad,” Clark said.

“So what about you, Clark?” Oliver asked, “Any relationships in your life?”

“I’ve been a bit busy,” Clark responded. “No time for relationships.”

“No dating even?” Oliver said, surprise evident in his tone.

“Nope,” Clark said. “Nobody I’m really interested in.”

“Clark, you need to stop being so serious,” Oliver argued. “You’re in college . . . you don’t need to be madly in love with someone to date them. If you find somebody attractive, ask them out. Go to a movie, maybe dinner . . . it’ll be good for you.”

“You sound like . . . everyone who I’ve talked to lately,” Clark said with a smile.

“See, you’re surrounded by some pretty smart people then, Clark,” Oliver replied with a lazy smile. “You should take our advice.”

“I don’t know,” Clark said doubtfully. “I mean I know people say that dating around is part of the college experience but it’s just not something I’m really interested in. One-night stands, huge parties . . . they’ve never really been my thing. I don’t feel like I’m missing out.”

“You don’t need to have sex to have fun,” Oliver said gently. “Just be social . . . be around people your age. Talk, laugh . . . go out in groups even! Just don’t coop yourself up. You’re only young once.”

Clark nodded, seeming to be taking Oliver’s words seriously. “You’re probably right . . .”

Oliver had a hard time concentrating on Clark’s words all of a sudden. _He has the most sensuous mouth I’ve ever seen,_ he couldn’t help but think. Lips like that should be illegal!

 _Bad Oliver,_ he thought, _no checking out your friend when he’s confiding in you._

“I mean I have a hard time trusting people,” Clark was saying, “You know that better than anyone. So it’s easier for me to stick with the people I know well and trust rather than making new ones.”

“I guess that’s understandable,” Oliver said, trying to keep up with the conversation.

“I suppose you’re right about putting myself out there though,” Clark continued, “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with making new friends. We don’t have to be best pals or anything . . . just get to know more people.”

“Now you’re catching on,” Oliver said, trying to keep his eyes from drifting. But he couldn’t resist taking sneaking peaks at those lips. _Were they as soft as they look?_

“You do have some good friends though,” Oliver added, “So even if you don’t find many people you can get along with, which I doubt because you seem like the type to get along with everyone.” Clark smiled at his comment. “You’ll have a sturdy group to come back to.” He hesitated. “And you know that you can count me in that group.”

“I never doubted that,” Clark said, beaming. Clark was not facing Oliver so he took the moment to observe him and though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, ogle him just a bit. It wasn’t his fault that Clark was a reincarnated Greek God . . . he shouldn’t be faulted for wanted to sneak a peak.

Unfortunately, as Oliver was doing his staring, Clark turned and caught his gaze. “Oliver?”

“I consider you to be a good friend, Clark,” Oliver said quickly. “I just want you to know that.”

“Yeah, I consider you to be a good friend too, Ollie,” Clark replied. Green eyes met brown and Oliver was worried that Clark would see how he was truly feeling. Clark’s eyes suddenly darkened. Was it him or was Clark moving closer?

He was lost in those eyes and unconsciously started closing the distance between them.

“A very good friend,” Clark whispered when they were only a few inches within each other.

“Mmhmm,” Oliver murmured. Clark’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward. He didn’t know which one of them initiated the kiss but the minute their lips touched, a burst of electricity ran through his body.

Oliver ran his hands through Clark’s hair, pulling him closer. Clark deepened the kiss and Oliver found that his lips were not as soft as they look . . . they were softer. And Clark Kent was one of the best kissers that Oliver ever had the pleasure of locking lips with. It grew passionate quickly, Clark wrapping his arms around Oliver’s back, pressing their bodies together.

It was over as quickly as it began. Clark pulled away, and Oliver was startled at the suddenness of the move.

“Clark?” Oliver said, trying to catch his breath.

“I’m so sorry,” Clark whispered. “I didn’t mean . . . I didn’t . . .”

“Clark,” Oliver said firmly, reaching out to him but Clark shot up, shaking his head. His blue green eyes were filled with a mixture of lust and guilt.

And before Oliver could say another word, he was gone in a flash and Oliver was more confused than ever.

“What the hell just happened?”


	5. Chapter 5

Clark was running, running faster than he had ever run in his entire life. He was an emotional wreck but he knew he had to get away from the penthouse. Couldn’t be the same room, the same city as Oliver. Didn’t want to remember the way his lips felt like, or how good his body felt like pressed against Clark’s own.

Only when he got back to the farm did he stop running. He headed straight to the loft, his safety area, and slumped on the couch. Part of him wondered what Oliver was thinking at that moment. When he broke away from the kiss, he didn’t want to leave . . . his first reaction was to drag Oliver to his bedroom and do a lot more than just kiss.

It was his first kiss with another man and that didn’t freak him out as much as it should have. He wasn’t homophobic though. His fateful summer in Metropolis may have been a couple years ago but he still hadn’t forgotten what he had seen there. And what he had seen was several same-sex couples. Back then he wasn’t interested in that type of relationship . . . until Oliver, he had always assumed himself to be straight but he found he wasn’t bothered by it either.

_Who cares about you, idiot? What about Ollie?_ He really didn’t want to think about Oliver because when he did, he could only feel guilt. What kind of awful person was he? Sure, he had been unsure of his feelings for Oliver lately but he had gone to the penthouse to comfort him. Instead, he took advantage of his vulnerability.

He had gone back to the apartment and landed up at the same time as Lois, returning from her date. That’s when he found out that Oliver had visited and she was not pleased with him for not telling him about Oliver returning. How was he supposed to know that Oliver was going to visit her? Fortunately, she wasn’t too upset with him. Somehow, he had managed to wheedle his way out of an argument. But he was worried about Oliver and had gone to see him to check up on him. That was it though!

_Clark Kent, you are a sad excuse of an alien._ Because God knows he wasn’t human. He tried to justify the kiss as best as he could. It wasn’t in the plan! He hadn’t gone there to make out with Oliver . . . it was just right before, Oliver was looking at him like _that_. Those gorgeous brown eyes were staring at him like he was the only person in the world and Clark got shivers thinking about the intensity in his gaze.

How could he not want to get closer? And Oliver had responded to the kiss! He could’ve pushed him away but he didn’t. Now the question remained: why hadn’t Ollie pushed him away? Why had he kissed him back? Weren’t they just talking about how Oliver felt about Lois? How did he go from mourning his relationship with Lois to kissing Clark?

“Kal-El?” a voice broke through his thoughts. He turned to see Kara standing there, looking worried.

“Hey, Kara,” he greeted her. “Is everything all right?”

“I could ask you the same question,” she answered. “We were closing up for the night and I just wanted to check up on you. But I could hear your heart racing. What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

He sighed. “Kara, everything’s wrong.”

Meanwhile, Oliver didn’t know what to do. He was positive he had scared Clark away. _Stupidity, thy name is Oliver Queen. But he really thought Clark wanted it too! He hadn’t resisted in the least bit. Then again, maybe it was moment of weakness._

He winced when he remembered the horrified expression on Clark’s face after breaking the kiss. Was it that bad? For Oliver, it had been great. Lois definitely knew what she was talking about. _So Clark can give me a few lessons, huh?_

Oliver would definitely sign up for that class . . . if it included lots of private tutoring. He smirked. And he knew he could teach Clark a few things too. It would be beneficial for both of them. 

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Queen._ It wasn’t as if Clark was going to even come near him anymore. 

“Wait a second,” he said, “When did I become a quitter?” He cared about Clark and there was no way he was going down without a fight. If Clark didn’t want to be anything more than friends, fine. But damn it, he was going to salvage at least their friendship. Clark’s solution to problems may be to run but Ollie dealt with confrontation just fine. And if he had anything to say about it, Clark would have to deal with it too. 

_Maybe I should at least give him a chance,_ he decided. He picked up his phone and hit the appropriate button on his speed dial. Oliver hadn’t thought twice before putting Clark on his speed dial but now he was wondering if it was just a little odd that Clark was ahead of Lois. _Nah, nothing suspicious there at all._

He waited as the phone rang. Once, twice . . . at the fifth ring, he realized Clark was not going to pick up. Ollie pictured Clark sitting somewhere, perhaps back at his apartment, staring at the phone ringing and refusing to answer. 

_Hi, you’ve reached Clark at his cell. I can’t get to the phone right now but leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible_

“Hey, Clark,” Oliver said, “It’s Ollie. Look, I think that we should talk. Avoiding what happened is not going to change anything and it would be best to get this out in the open. Just give me a call. All right, talk to you soon. Bye.” 

He closed his phone and frowned. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was far too late to be going to pay Clark a visit. With his luck, he would run into Lois again and the last thing he wanted her to think was that he was stalking her or something. 

And who’s to say Clark even went back to the apartment? With his speed, he could be back in Smallville or anywhere in the world by now! Tracking him would be impossible. There was no option but to wait. 

Ollie could be patient but in this particular situation, waiting was painful. But he knew he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. He’d try his best to rest that night and deal with Clark in the morning. 

Resigning himself to a sleepless night, Oliver made his way to his secret room to get his Green Arrow gear. If he was restless, he might as well protect the city. Do some good and what not. Hopefully, thoughts of Clark wouldn’t distract him too much. 

At the same time Oliver was thinking about Clark, Clark was talking about Oliver to Kara. Just as Oliver suspected, he had heard the phone ring but made no motion to answer it. Kara watched him as he stared at the phone ringing but she didn’t comment. 

He told her the entire story and it was a long one. She wanted to know everything, how he met Oliver to when he first felt the attraction to the events that led to the kiss. To his surprise she was not freaked out by him being attracted to a male. Eventually, he gathered up enough courage to ask her about it. 

“This doesn’t bother you?” Clark asked cautiously. “That I think I have feelings for another man?” 

“Why should it?” Kara questioned, a puzzled look on her face. 

“I just thought . . . it’s not very accepted around here,” Clark confessed. 

Kara raised an eyebrow. “That’s very sad then. On Krypton, there were no problems with this type of relationship. It is highly accepted.” 

Not for the first time, Clark wondered what his life would be like if Krypton hadn’t exploded. If he had grown up there with Lara and Jor-El. Then again, he wouldn’t have met Oliver so it all worked out. 

Realizing that Clark was not going to say anything, Kara gave him an encouraging smile. “Kal-El, if you have feelings for this man, you should tell him that. These kind of opportunities don’t come very often. He sounds very nice and from the way you speak of him, I know you like him. So don’t hide your feelings. You deserve to be happy too.” 

“I don’t know, Kara,” Clark said doubtfully. “I’m not really sure if I am ready for this.” 

“But doesn’t Oliver at least deserve an explanation?” Kara argued. “You should talk to him; you owe him that much. Let him know how you’re feeling . . . you can’t bottle this all up.” 

“What if he’s angry?” Clark asked, a little nervous about seeing Oliver. 

“Clark if I’m right, that was him who called, right?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah, it probably was,” Clark agreed. 

She picked up his phone and examined it. “I still don’t completely understand these devices but it says here you have one new voicemail.” She handed him his phone. “Listen to it and see what he says!” 

Though reluctant, he figured there was no harm in just listening to the message. He accessed his voicemail and waited. 

_“Hey Clark. It’s Ollie. Look, I think that we should talk. Avoiding what happened is not going to change anything and it would be best to get this out in the open. Just give me a call. All right, talk to you soon. Bye.”_

He closed his phone and looked at Kara, who was staring at him expectantly. “Well?” 

“He wants to talk,” Clark said. 

“Did he sound upset?” Kara asked. 

“No,” Clark admitted, “He didn’t.” 

“See!” Kara exclaimed triumphantly, “You just have to talk to him.” 

“But what do I say?” Clark asked. 

“Speak from your heart,” Kara advised. “It won’t lead you astray.” 

“I don’t want a relationship right now,” Clark said honestly. 

“Then tell him that,” Kara suggested. “He’ll understand.” 

“Maybe . . . maybe it’s just best to forget the kiss ever happened,” Clark said hesitatingly. 

“Is that how you really feel?” Kara asked seriously. 

“I’m not sure,” Clark said. 

“Look, Kal-El, just don’t do anything you’ll regret,” Kara said sternly. “I know you’re confused and all but . . . be careful.” 

He nodded. “I will. Don’t worry.” He smiled. “I’m really glad you’re here, you know that?” 

“So am I, Kal-El,” Kara responded with a soft smile. “So am I.” 

It was already late so Clark wanted Kara to spend the night on the farm but she assured him she would okay. But he did listen as she left and waited until he was certain she was back in her apartment before he relaxed. 

It was time to make a decision. What did he want to make from that kiss? He couldn’t wing it . . . he had to have a plan before he went to see Oliver. If he only knew where to start. 

By the time Oliver got back home, it was almost 2 in the morning. The night had started out slow but it seemed all the criminals came out to play after midnight. Now he was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. 

He managed to gather up energy to change and then crawled into bed. It took a while because he ached all over. But he was asleep within minutes and had a peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

How he got up the next morning, he did not know. Because he was still tired when his alarm went off around 7. Ollie glared at it and was tempted to, just so he could catch a little more sleep but he remembered he had a 7:45 conference call. 

The call dragged on for almost two hours and Oliver was relieved to get off the phone. Only then did he remember what had happened the previous day. He quickly checked his cell phone . . . no calls. Clark had never called him back. 

“Fine, I gave him a shot,” Oliver said, “Now it’s my turn.” He didn’t know Clark’s class schedule but he decided not to waste time finding out. 

Telling his secretary that he was going out and to hold his calls, he left. He drove to Clark’s apartment and prayed that Lois was not in. 

Traffic was light so he arrived fairly quickly. Sending a silent prayer to anyone who was listening, he knocked. The door swung open after a few minutes but this time it was Chloe who greeted him on the other side. 

“Oliver,” she said, tone surprised. “Hi. Come on in.” 

“Thanks,” he replied and followed her inside. “So how are you doing, Watchtower?” 

“Pretty good,” she said, “And yourself?” 

“Not too bad,” Oliver said, with a smile. 

“Clark told me you were back in town,” Chloe said. “Have a seat. Can I get you anything?” 

“No thank you,” Oliver said. “And I’m assuming Lois told you I came by yesterday?” 

Chloe gave him a wry smile. “Yeah, she did. She’s not here at the moment.” Obviously, she assumed he had come to plead with Lois. For once, it seemed that Clark had not shared this particular secret with Chloe . . . at least not yet. 

“Actually, I came here to see Clark,” Oliver said. “Is he in?” 

“He is here,” Chloe confirmed. “We have class in an hour but right now he’s free.” Suddenly, they both felt a whoosh of air. It took the door slamming for both of them to realize what had happened. 

“Or,” Chloe said, “He was here.” 

Oliver couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face. Clark was going out of his way to avoid him. This was not a good sign. 

Noticing his expression, Chloe asked, “Is everything okay between the two of you? I mean, it’s not like Clark to run out on you. I thought you guys were friends.” 

“I thought so too,” Oliver muttered and forced a smile. “It’s nothing to worry about. I’ll just catch him later.” 

_Chloe didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure? I didn’t see Clark until this morning . . . he was in Smallville before that. He didn’t mention anything . . .”_

“Really, it’s fine,” he insisted. “We’re good . . . we just had a small . . . misunderstanding. Just have him give me a call.” 

“I’ll do that,” Chloe promised. And from the look in her eyes, he knew Clark was going to get grilled. _Sorry, Clark, but you shouldn’t have avoided me._ Chloe would persist and get his feelings out of him at least so he would be more rational when he spoke to Oliver next. 

“I should get back,” Oliver said. “It was nice to see you again, Chloe.” 

“You too, Oliver,” Chloe responded. “I’ll have Clark call you.” 

“Thanks,” Oliver said. “Have a nice day.” 

“Bye, Oliver,” Chloe said. He walked out of the apartment and gave her a small wave before heading towards the elevator. 

Maybe it was for the best that Clark wasn’t home. He had just impulsively come over . . . he had no idea what he was going to say to Clark when he actually saw him. Despite the fact he had enjoyed the kiss immensely, Oliver was not sure he was ready to get into a relationship. Part of him still had feelings for Lois and he just couldn’t jump into a serious relationship with Clark . . . not yet anyway. 

So what would he tell Clark? He had no idea where Clark stood on the whole situation so this decision was a lot harder. _But you shouldn’t base your decision on what Clark thinks._ That was true . . . he should have his thoughts in order before he spoke to Clark. 

Was he ready to risk his heart again? He didn’t have that much time to make a decision. Chloe would get through to Clark and he was certain that Clark would come to see him soon. _It’s time to make a choice, Ollie._ But what to choose? 

Clark was not deciding much of anything. He felt like a complete jerk. The minute he heard the knock at the door, he knew it was Oliver. When he heard Ollie’s voice, he knew he had to get out. It was too soon, he couldn’t see him. So he fled. 

Not an action he was very proud of but it couldn’t be taken back. He wandered aimlessly around Metropolis, only stopping to grab a quick bite to eat. Part of his hearing was tuned in on the apartment but even after Oliver left, he didn’t return. Chloe was now curious and that was never good for him. 

So he waited until the last possible minute to go back and grab his books. They had their next class together so completely ignoring her was not possible. But at least she couldn’t quiz him for two more hours. 

When he walked into class, she was already there and gestured to the seat next to him. He walked to her and sat down in the seat she saved. 

The professor hadn’t arrived yet, giving her time to make her move. 

“Kent,” he heard her whisper, “Don’t you dare try running off on me after class. We have a lot to talk about.” Green eyes met hazel and she sent him a warning look. He nodded, knowing it was better not to defy her. She would’ve said more but that was when the professor decided to show up so they had to pay attention. 

The class went by too quickly for Clark’s liking. Soon, they were walking back to their apartment. Unfortunately for Clark, Lois wasn’t around when they arrived so he didn’t have an excuse to prolong their discussion. 

“Okay, Clark,” Chloe said immediately after they entered. “Spill it. Why did you run out this morning?” 

“Straight to the point huh?” Clark tried to joke but seeing her expression, he realized it wasn’t well received. 

“Okay okay,” Clark said. “You better sit down for this one.” Once they were both seated, he began to explain what had transpired over the past two days. 

When he was done, he was afraid to meet her eyes but forced himself to. “Chloe? You still there?” She was frozen, not saying a word. 

“Wow, Clark,” she said softly, “Whatever I was expecting, it wasn’t that.” 

“I know, it’s crazy,” Clark agreed. 

“So how do you feel?” Chloe asked. What was it with people asking how he felt? 

“I don’t know,” Clark told her. “I wish I could give you a better answer but . . .” 

“You’re confused,” Chloe supplied. “It’s understandable. You lived your life thinking you’re straight and in comes Oliver, who is not only someone you considered a friend but the ex-boyfriend of one of your friends. Your whole world has shifted. Heck, I’m surprised you’re not freaking out more.” 

Clark couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face at her words. And how could he think that anyone would understand him as well as Chloe? She was his rock and at times, he honestly wondered what he would do without her. 

“Clark,” Chloe said gently. “Kara was right . . . you just have to listen to your heart.” 

“But I still don’t know what to do,” Clark said desperately.

“Clark, you’re not an idiot,” Chloe said firmly. “You’ll be able to make the right decision.” 

“Thanks, Chloe,” he said. “I hope you’re right.” 

“I know I’m right,” she said standing up. “Look, I have to be at the Planet. Are you going to be okay?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he said, giving her a smile. 

He watched her disappear into her bedroom and come out, dressed more professionally. She grabbed her purse and waved. “Bye, Clark! Don’t wait too long, okay?” 

“I won’t,” Clark said. “Bye, Chlo.” He watched her leave and once she was gone, he picked up his cell phone. 

He started to scroll down to the familiar number but when he reached the name he was looking for, he stopped. No, this could not be done over the phone. As much as he wanted to not see Oliver, he knew this discussion had to take place face to face. 

Besides, he had finally made a decision on what to do. Whether or not he was doing the right thing, he wasn’t sure. Before he could change his mind, he walked out the door. It was time to see Oliver. 

Oliver hadn’t gotten much work done that day. The good part was that he too had made a decision where Clark was concerned. 

He had had feelings for Clark for too long to let him slip through his fingers now. Previously, he had thought his feeling were unrequited and had no chance of being returned. But now, Clark had kissed him back and there had to be some interest on his part. 

Of course, they would have to go slow. Clark probably wouldn’t want to take things too quickly either. It would be perfect for both of them. 

Though Oliver was not completely over Lois, he was willing to take a chance on Clark, on them. Making this decision made him feel loads better. He had finally began to concentrate on work again when he heard the door open. Looking up, he smiled when he saw Clark enter. 

“Hi,” Oliver said, standing up. 

“Hey,” Clark said. 

“How are you?” Oliver asked, unsure of how to start the conversation. 

“I’m okay,” Clark said, “You?” 

“I’m fine,” Oliver responded. “So . . .” 

“I’m sorry,” Clark said quickly before Oliver could continue. Oliver tilted his head in confusion. “For not calling you back and running out on you this morning.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Oliver said. “I figured you were freaked out.” 

“But we need to talk about this,” Clark said. 

“That we do,” Oliver agreed, outwardly calm but inside he was going nuts, anticipating what Clark was going to say. 

“Why don’t you start?” Oliver said. 

“Are you sure?” Clark asked, meeting his eyes. 

Truth be told, he was not sure. He had no idea how they were going to start this conversation or how he was going to tell Clark his feelings for him. But maybe if Clark started, then Oliver could put his feelings into words. 

“Yeah, go for it,” Oliver said. “You left last so I think it is only right you start.” He grinned to let Clark know that he was just kidding. Clark laughed but he could hear the underlying anxiety in his laugh. 

“Okay then,” Clark said slowly. 

Oliver watched him expectantly. But he was not prepared for Clark’s next words at all. 

“I think the kiss was a mistake.” 


	6. Chapter 6

_“I think the kiss was a mistake.”_

It took all of Oliver’s willpower not to gawk at Clark. “You do?” he managed to say.

Clark nodded. “Yeah, I mean, we both just got a little carried away, that’s all.”

_Carried away? Is that how you’re really going to explain it?_ It seemed there weren’t going to be any love confessions . . . not today, anyway.

“Think about it,” Clark continued, clearly obvious to Oliver’s thoughts. “You were hurt and I was just trying to comfort you . . . it just happened.”

_But why does that make it a mistake, Clark? Didn’t you enjoy it as much as I did?_ But his pride had been hurt enough already by Lois. He couldn’t deal with a rejection from Clark too.

Oliver walked away, needing distance between him and Clark. His back was facing Clark so the younger man wouldn’t notice the expression on his face. If Clark was as good as reading Oliver as he claimed, he wanted to be careful. 

“Perhaps you’re right.”

Since he couldn’t see Clark’s face, he missed the disappointment in the blue-green eyes he had grown to care for.

“I hope that what happened won’t affect our friendship,” he heard Clark say.

He turned and gave Clark a genuine smile. “Of course it won’t. We’re still friends, you can count on that.”

Clark grinned. “Good, then we can just forget this ever happened?”

“Yeah,” Oliver replied, “Let’s just . . . forget about it.” He forced a smile and Clark smiled back, not realizing his was fake. There was a slight pause but Clark was quick to break the silence.

“Anyway, I have to get going,” Clark told him.

“Got somewhere to go?” Oliver questioned.

“I have to be at the paper,” Clark revealed. “I work at the school paper.”

“That’s nice,” Oliver said. “So you want to get into journalism too?”

He asked the question like he didn’t already know the answer. But he did . . . he had found out when Clark re-enrolled in school and had been proud of his friend. He knew that Clark was on the school paper because he had read every article the brunette had written. And he had to admit that Clark had a flair for writing.

Not that he would admit any of this aloud because the last thing he wanted to seem like was a stalker. Never before had he been so involved with someone’s life nor had he any interest to.

He tried to focus on Clark’s words. “Yeah,” Clark was saying, “For the longest time, I didn’t know what to do. But this feels right. I’m minoring in astronomy.”

That was one fact that had really surprised Oliver. “I didn’t realize you were into astronomy.”

Clark’s eyes shone as he nodded enthusiastically. “I have a telescope in the loft and when I was younger, I used to love looking at the stars, memorizing the galaxies.”

“I never got into astronomy,” Oliver confessed.

“You can’t see the stars so clearly in Metropolis,” Clark said, with a wry smile. “But in Smallville, there are some nights, where the sky is just beautiful and you can see everything.” He grinned at Oliver. “I go home several weekends . . . you should come sometime. I can point out what’s what . . .” He trailed off, blushing. “I know you said you’re not into it . . .”

“But that sounds fun,” Oliver said quickly. “I always like learning about new things.” He was rewarded with a huge smile. Lying under the stars with Clark sounded pretty good to him. Making love with Clark under the stars sounded better but he wasn’t going to bring up that particular fantasy. Oliver was a romantic at heart but there was no way that was going to get out. Not if he anything to say about it.

“Anyway, now I really should get going,” Clark said, oblivious to his thoughts.

_No, stay._ But he didn’t say it. Instead he just nodded.

“You’re going to be here for a while, right?” Clark asked.

Not a chance in hell. He wanted to hightail it out of Metropolis and go back to Star City. There was not much reason to stay here anymore. But there was hope in Clark’s eyes and he couldn’t bring himself to shatter it.

“Possibly,” he said, “Why?”

“I just wanted to know,” Clark said. “It’d be nice if you would stay awhile. Unless of course you have to rush back . . . I understand you came mostly for Lois . . .”

“I don’t have to go immediately,” Oliver said hurriedly.

“Good,” Clark said. “So I’ll talk you soon?” Ollie gave him a small nod. “Bye, Ollie.”

“Bye Clark,” he said and watched Clark leave. When he was sure Clark was gone, Oliver headed to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. Usually, he reserved alcohol for parties and sometimes during dinner but now, he needed something to take his mind off what had just happened.

He took a sip, and sighed. Though he told Clark he would stay, he was already formulating an excuse to leave as soon as possible. Back to Star City, his home . . . staying in the same city as Clark and Lois would not be good for his sanity.

Then again, at the same time, he wasn’t quite ready to leave yet. He ran his hand through his hair and contemplated his choices. _Oh, Clark, why do you do this to me?_

_I knew it, I knew it was a mistake._ Obviously Oliver had thought so too because the minute Clark said it, he agreed instantly. He was probably relieved that Clark had said it so he wouldn’t have had to!

Clark had no idea what possessed him to ask if Oliver would stick around but he had just hoped Ollie wouldn’t take off. Because the last time he did that, Clark hadn’t seen him for a year and factoring in his new feelings, he wouldn’t be able to take not seeing him.

But despite his feelings, he wasn’t willing to take a chance on a new relationship. Clark didn’t have very many people in his life and he wanted to keep the ones he had close to him. A relationship gone bad could ruin a good friendship and losing Oliver as a friend would destroy him. Oliver was one of the few people he could trust and he would like to keep him around, thank you very much.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to think about it for the next couple of hours, as he was busy at the school paper. Then he headed back to the apartment, where Lois and Chloe already were. With Lois around, Chloe didn’t ask any personal questions. They did their homework, chatting in between about how classes were going. He made sure they stayed away from personal topics. At times, he could feel Chloe’s eyes on him and he knew that she was wondering how everything went with Oliver.

She didn’t get her chance that night though. They had dinner together and he had an evening astronomy class. So he was out the door before she had a chance to catch him for a moment alone.

Not that he paid much attention in class. He loved astronomy but tonight, his mind was elsewhere. Focused on a handsome, blonde billionaire who was up to God knows what in that penthouse of his. Clark read the news and saw that the Green Arrow was back in town. _Be careful, Ollie, he said silently, You don’t want people to start making a connection._ However, he wasn’t too concerned. People were not that sharp . . . there was no way that they would realize that Oliver Queen paraded around at night in green leather, stopping crime with arrows. For that, he was relieved.

Clark idly wondered what would’ve happened if he taken another route and told Oliver that the kiss wasn’t a mistake and he wanted to make something of it. What would Oliver have said? Would he have rejected him outright?

Oliver had been acting differently after Clark revealed his decision. More indifferent . . . did that mean he didn’t agree with Clark’s choice? That maybe he wanted to start something?

_No way, you’re just imaging things._ That was probably true. Anyway, he had made his choice and there was no going back.

Pushing thoughts of Oliver out of his mind temporarily, Clark tried to focus on the instructor for the remainder of the class. For the most part, he was successful. But at times, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering.

When he finally made it back home, he was glad Chloe and Lois weren’t around. A note on the fridge told him that they were at the Planet. Usually he waited up for them, as nights spent at the Planet were most of the time late ones but the day’s events had taken their toll. He was more tired than usual.

After completing the remainder of his homework and putting the finishing touches to his article, he was done for the night. He sent a quick e-mail to his mother and went to bed. Sleep came easier than he expected but his dreams were everything but peaceful.

If it wasn’t hard enough that Oliver was invading his thoughts during the day, he was doing a double shift at night. They were very _good_ dreams, which had him waking up in a sweat several times. For once, he was happy when morning arrived.

As a side job, he tutored and an early appointment with one of his students forced him to go to school. This particular student, Joanna, got help from him on her essays.

“So what’s this one on?” he asked.

“It’s for my popular culture class,” she explained. “We can write about anything that has to do with popular culture.”

“Sounds fun,” Clark said. “Do you know what you’re writing on?”

She beamed. “I’m going to write on the reasons behind the Harry Potter craze.” She paused for a moment. “Do you read Harry Potter, Clark?”

He gave her a wry smile. “My best friend, Chloe, read that book religiously. She got me into it too.” She laughed and started to chatter about all the information she had found. He gave her a small smile but couldn’t help but tuning her out. He was slightly tired after his sleepless night.

“And I love Oliver.” That phrase caught Clark’s attention.

“Oliver?” he repeated. 

She gave him a strange look. “Oliver Wood? I was so sad when he graduated in the books. The guy who plays him in the movie is totally cute.”

Oliver Wood . . . of course . . . what was he thinking? Snap out of it Clark. He managed to make it through the rest of the session without making any more blunders. The last thing he wanted was Joanna to think he’d gone nuts.

Which wasn’t too far from the truth. How much longer would he survive like this? How long would it take for these feelings to just pack up and go away? At least he hoped they would go away. They would go away. Right?

Oliver wasn’t faring too much better. His morning was jam packed, with several conference calls so he was at least busy for a while. But his afternoon was pretty clear and during his spare moments, his thoughts always drifted back to one person.

_Damn you, Clark Kent._ He tried to keep busy and even did some league work. But when his day had moved down to a snail’s crawl, he was on the brink of insanity. That was when he grew desperate . . . he worked on presentations that weren’t even going to be made until the following week and was checking his e-mail practically every minute.

After what felt like an eternity, his day drew to a close. He had a quick dinner and when night approached, he changed into his Green Arrow costume, prepared to spend another night on the streets.

Crime was on a high that night. Within the first half an hour, he had to stop one burglary and managed to abort a plan to break into a nearby jewelry store. For not the first time in his life, he wished he had had some superpowers of his own. Clark’s invulnerability and Bart’s speed sounded awfully good right now.

_Focus, Ollie._ A scream immediately brought him back to reality. He ran in the direction of the sound and saw a large man hovering over a frightened woman.

“Don’t worry,” he was saying, “I won’t hurt you . . . much.”

“I suggest,” Oliver said, his voice masked by his distorter. “That you don’t touch her at all.”

The man spun around and glared at him. “What’s it to you, leather boy?”

Oliver aimed and fired at arrow at him. “Actually, I prefer the Green Arrow.”

His arrow found its target and the man went down. He checked on the woman, who was staring at him with wide, grateful eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked. She nodded. “Do you have a way to get safely home?”

“Yeah,” she stuttered, “My car is over there.”

“I suggest you go straight there,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said with a tearful smile. She ran off.

“She may be fine,” a voice said from behind him, “But you won’t be.”

He spun to see a man emerging from the shadows. A click and he knew that he carried a gun.

Oliver remained unfazed, at least on the outside. “Did you learn anything from your friend there?” He pointed to the motionless body.

“Oh, I learned,” the man said with a cold laugh. “I’ve watched you, Green Arrow.” His name was said with a sneer.

“I’m flattered,” Oliver replied, all in the while, keeping one eye trained on the gun. Fortunately, his eyes were covered by his glasses so the other man didn’t know where he was looking. “But if you wanted an autograph, you could’ve just asked.”

“I don’t want an autograph,” the man replied. “But I’ve brought some friends.” With a snap of his fingers, Oliver saw other men coming out. In the dark, he didn’t see them and it would now be his downfall.

Four other men were there and he could tell all of them were armed. _Oh shit,_ were his first thoughts.

“You’re interfering with our work,” the first man spat. “And it ends now.”

“Have you considered getting another type of job?” Oliver couldn’t resist throwing in.

The first punch came unexpectedly, from one of the other men. He managed to fight them off as best as possible, and got in a couple of good blows, if he said so himself. But in the end, he was greatly outnumbered and quickly found himself on the other end of a gun, that was pointed at his head.

So this was how he was going to die. “It’s lights out for you, Green Arrow,” the leader declared. “Never again will you bother us again. But before we kill you,” the leader said, “We’re going to find out exactly who’s behind those glasses.” Great, not only was he going to die but he was going to be exposed too.

However, the leader didn’t get the chance. A gust of wind and he was knocked out, slumped against the wall. Oliver was shocked.

A new voice came through. “It’s not very nice to go five against one like that.” Oliver saw a gorgeous woman standing there, hands on her hips. He estimated her height to be approximately 5’9”. With blonde hair that fell below her shoulders and light blue eyes, she was definitely beautiful. And those eyes had a fierce look in them.

“Look, little girl,” one of the remaining men said, “You don’t want to mess with us.”

She took a step toward them. “I’m not a little girl.”

They all laughed. “Don’t say we didn’t warn you,” one of the men said and charged at her. She didn’t move and flung him effortlessly away.

The other three obviously didn’t get the hint and another one attacked her but he couldn’t even touch her. She sent him flying. Oliver now had had time to catch his breath and took advantage of the other two’s confusion to disarm one of them.

The two of them managed to get the last guy. Unfortunately, he didn’t realize their leader had stirred and didn’t notice the object coming at his head until it was too late.

A sharp pain and then, everything went black.

Kara had been taking a fly to clear her thoughts. She really loved life on Earth . . . Jor-El had spoken of the beautiful planet several times and she had always wanted to go but never had the chance. Flying was great . . . to be able to see everything from such a special position was wonderful.

How she escaped stasis and ended up on Earth, even she couldn’t explain. But she wasn’t complaining. At long last, she was reunited with her precious cousin, Kal-El. He was an adult though now and a part of her regretted missing out on him growing up.

But he seemed to have gotten assimilated with the humans and had grown up to be a man she was proud of. Those parents of his must’ve been very good. Of course, they were, otherwise Jor-El wouldn’t have entrusted his only son to them.

She loved her cousin with all her heart and she was grateful for the chance to get to know him. Kara knew he was concerned about leaving her and he was constantly warning her not to misuse her powers. _He really needs to lighten up._ Hopefully that blonde that Kal-El liked . . . what was his name? Oliver. Maybe Oliver would do the trick. 

A noise caught her attention and she saw a man in green leather being surrounded by a group of huge men with weapons. She recognized him instantly from the papers . . . the Green Arrow.

Wait, didn’t Kal-El say that Oliver was the Green Arrow? She couldn’t let him get hurt. Oh, no, and that man had a metal object to Oliver’s head. It looked like the guns that Kal-El was telling her about. He said it fired what humans called bullets and it could kill people but wouldn’t harm them. But Oliver was human so he could get hurt! In a second, she swooped down and knocked the man out.

She caught everyone’s attention, including Oliver’s. “It’s not very nice to go five against one like that.”

“Look, little girl,” one of them said, “You don’t want to mess with us.”

_Little girl?_ Well, she’d show them. “I’m not a little girl.”

“Don’t we didn’t warn you,” he said and charged at her. Come on, show me what you’ve got. She flung him aside easily. Clearly, that wasn’t proof enough because the other one came at her too. So she took care of him as well.

In the meantime, she saw Oliver deal with one of the other men and together, they finished them off. She didn’t see the first one stand up again and before she could warn Oliver, he hit him on the back of the head with the barrel of his gun.

“Now for you,” he said, aiming at her. She wasn’t afraid. He never got the chance to fire because he was slammed against a wall.

Behind him stood her cousin, who looked furious. When he saw her, his expression turned concerned.

“Kara, are you all right?” he asked. She pointed to the ground, where the Green Arrow laid.

“I’m fine,” she said, “But I don’t think he is.” Kal-El followed her gaze and gasped when he saw Oliver. He immediately rushed his side.

_Please be okay._ Clark checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. He did an x-ray of Oliver’s body.

“He was hit over the head,” Kara told him. With that information, he zoned in to the Oliver’s skull.

“No serious damage,” Clark said. “He’ll have a concussion but apparently, that guy doesn’t hit very hard.” _Thank God for that._ “We can just take him home and let him rest.” He didn’t want to have to explain this to any doctor and though Oliver probably had his private one, he didn’t have that information. So he was really relieved that they didn’t need a doctor in this case.

He gently picked Oliver up and smiled at Kara. “Come on, we can talk about this when we get to the Ollie’s place.” Though he had questions, bringing Oliver to safety was his first priority.

Clark flew to the penthouse and he knew Kara was following him. They entered through the balcony, which was open. He rested Oliver on the couch and went to search for ointments and pajamas.

The blonde had bruises and Clark didn’t want to let them sit. Using his x-ray vision, he found all the necessities quite easily. He returned to see Kara watching over Oliver diligently.

He removed the glasses first and set them aside. One by one, he removed Oliver’s clothes. _Great, I finally get to take off his clothes and he’s unconscious._

When he was met with an expanse of golden skin, he almost forgot to breath. Fortunately, he was boxer clad so Clark didn’t have to worry about any heart attacks. Gently, he applied the ointments to the bruises and got his pajamas on.

Then he picked him up again and carried Oliver to his bedroom. Laying him on the bed, he made sure he was okay and headed back to the living room.

“Will he be all right?” Kara asked anxiously.

“He’ll be fine,” Clark assured her. He had just returned from the paper when he heard Kara’s voice nearby. When he arrived, some man had a gun pointed at her, which infuriated him. So he knocked him out, despite knowing that the bullets wouldn’t hurt her.

“So what happened?” Clark asked.

“I was taking a fly,” Kara began to explain. Seeing his expression, she smiled. “Don’t worry, I was careful. Anyway, I heard yelling and this man had a gun to your Oliver’s head.” _My Oliver._ Didn’t he wish.

“I recognized the Green Arrow,” Kara said, “And I remembered you saying that it was Oliver so I had to do something, Kal-El.”

“I know,” Clark said, not upset, “And you saved his life. Thank you.”

“I realize how much he means to you,” Kara said. “There’s no reason to thank me.”

“He means a lot,” Clark admitted. _A little too much._

“I am going to go now,” Kara said, “I figure you can stay here and watch over him?”

He nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

“Bye, Kal-El,” she said and was off.

He listened for her heartbeat and only relaxed when he heard her arrive in her apartment. His hearing then picked up on a groan coming from Oliver’s bedroom.

_Seems like he’s waking,_ Clark realized, and headed in the direction of the sound.

Oliver groaned as he opened his eyes. He was met with worried blue-green eyes. The moonlight streamed through the window, making it seem as the figure was glowing, almost in an angelic way.

Slightly delirious, he asked, “Am I in heaven?”

His angel smiled slightly at his words. “Oliver, you’re in your bedroom . . . do you remember what happened?” The haziness faded and the figure was now much clearer. Not an angel, but as close to one as he’s ever gotten.

“Clark?”

Clark breathed a sigh of relief when Oliver recognized him. “Yeah, Ollie, it’s me.”

“I was outnumbered by these men,” Oliver whispered.

“I know,” Clark said.

“And this woman came out of nowhere and saved me,” Oliver said. “I thought we took care of them but this guy . . . I think he hit me over the head.”

“He did,” Clark confirmed. “But you’ll be all right.” 

“I knew you’d come eventually,” Oliver murmured, half asleep. “You always save me . . .”

“You’re exhausted,” Clark said. “I’ll just go and let you get your rest.” He was about to take off when a hand caught his own. Turning back, he saw Oliver holding him.

“Stay.”

“Oliver?” Clark said.

“Just stay with me,” Oliver requested. He tugged on his arm and patted the space on the bed next to him. Clark couldn’t deny him . . . didn’t want to deny him. So he nodded.

He stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Oliver. Oliver shifted and rested his head on Clark’s shoulder. Instinctively, Clark put his arm around Oliver and closed his eyes, sleep quickly overtaking him. Only one though remained before he drifted off.

_Please don’t let him regret this in the morning._


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight in his eyes woke Clark up in the morning. He shifted slightly, freezing when he heard a moan next to him. Heart pounding, he turned to see where the sound came from and had to stop himself from screaming when he saw Oliver sleeping next to him. Glancing around the bedroom that was definitely not his, Clark frowned. It was gone just as quickly, the memories of the previous night returning to him.

He scanned Oliver’s head to make sure he was healed and much to his relief, he was. Making sure he didn’t wake the blonde, Clark moved and got out of the bed. Quite reluctantly, he slipped back into his t-shirt and jeans. What he really wanted to was to stay in bed with Oliver all day. Oliver had felt so good in his arms and it was the best night sleep he had in a long time.

But he didn’t want to scare the blonde . . . who knows what he would think if he woke up with Clark? At the same time, he didn’t want to leave either. Oliver had been slightly delirious the previous night and someone should be around to explain to him what happened.

What would Oliver think? That was what Clark was wondering as he made his way to the kitchen. He didn’t want to leave Oliver but he really wanted to get freshened up. Making a quick decision, he used the balcony and flew straight back to his apartment.

His bedroom window had the tiniest crack in it that only he could see so he slipped in. Taking a quick shower and changing his clothes felt good but he made sure that he hurried. He tuned in his hearing to Lois’s and Chloe’s bedrooms and was relieved to hear that they were still sleeping.

Just as easily and quietly as he slipped in, he left again, making his way back to Oliver’s penthouse. He entered through the balcony and his first stop was Oliver’s bedroom. Seeing he was still sleeping, Clark crept back toward the kitchen.

Once again, he silently thanked his mother for teaching him how to cook. Oliver’s kitchen was fully stocked. Figuring Oliver would be hungry when he woke up, he began to pick out ingredients to make pancakes. He mixed the batter while he thought of what he was going to say. Completely lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear footsteps approaching from behind him.

“Not only are you a hero, but a chef as well,” a voice said, breaking through his thoughts. He spun around to see Oliver grinning at him. “Is there an end to your talents?”

Clark laughed. “Good morning. I was just making breakfast.”

“Good morning,” Oliver responded. “I can see that . . .”

“You’re okay with pancakes?” Clark asked. Oliver nodded. He hesitated for a moment. “Cool . . . how are you feeling?

“I’m okay,” Oliver said. “A little tired and my wounds are still healing but other than that, I’m fine.”

That wasn’t the whole truth. Oliver was a little sore but the hardest part was waking up alone. When he woke up, he was hoping to see Clark lying next to him. But there was no one there and Oliver was worried that last night had just been a dream. The bruises proved that it had though. But then where was Clark?

He had taken a huge risk in asking Clark to stay and had been pleased when Clark agreed. Waking up alone gave him the fear that Clark had felt sorry for him when he stayed and fled at the first opportunity. Disheartened, he forced himself out of bed and got ready.

Part of him wondered how Clark had shown up in the first place . . . and what happened to the woman who saved him? After getting dressed, he heard noise in the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see Clark stirring up batter. All previous disappointment disappeared and Oliver felt warm inside seeing how at home Clark was.

Then again, Clark had always seemed to fit right into the penthouse. In a way Lois never had. Clark seemed so lost in his thoughts that Oliver decided to say something.

Which brought him to now. He knew they had to talk about what had happened . . . he couldn’t just ignore it and really, he didn’t want to if he could.

“Do you need any help?” Oliver asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“I’m good,” Clark said and continued at his task. Oliver found the pans and the syrup to make things a little easier. He was rewarded with a bright smile.

“Clark,” he said, “About last night . . .”

But Clark was quick to cut him off. “No . . . Ollie.”

“We have to talk about it,” Oliver insisted. Clark stopped what he was doing and glanced at Oliver.

“Ollie, I know we have to talk about it,” Clark said, “But just not now. Let’s have breakfast and then we can talk. I don’t have class until the afternoon so unless you have a meeting or something, we’ll have plenty of time.”

“I don’t think I have anything important now,” Oliver said slowly. “But I’ll check.” If he did, he was going to cancel it. In his mind, this conversation with Clark came first. He had to know where they stood. Making a quick trip to his computer, he found he didn’t have anything anyway.

Then again, after his near death experience, he wasn’t sure whether he wanted a relationship. It was risky and he didn’t want to commit to someone when he had some such a dangerous . . . extracurricular activity. But he supposed that he and Clark could sort these issues out together. At least he hoped they would.

Clark finished making them breakfast and they ate in silence.

“These are delicious, Clark,” Oliver said, after taking a bite.

“Thanks,” Clark replied. “My mom taught me how to cook. She knew that when I lived by myself, with my appetite, I needed to learn or I’d starve.” He grinned and Oliver chuckled.

“Well I should thank her then,” Oliver commented, taking a sip of coffee. Clark had refused the coffee and stuck with orange juice.

“I’m extremely grateful for the lessons,” Clark said. “Neither Lois or Chloe cook so I do the cooking in the apartment.”

Oliver nodded, impressed. “That’s cool . . . those two are very lucky.” Clark just smiled and the two of them finished their breakfast, chatting on and off about superficial topics, like Oliver’s business and Clark’s classes.

After they finished, Clark offered to help clean up but Oliver declined, saying that he could take care of it. For now he left the dishes in the sink. He really wanted to get on with the conversation.

Upon returning, he saw Clark standing in the living room, shifting from one foot to another.

“So,” Oliver started.

“So,” Clark said. He looked like he was going to say more but the sound of the elevator caught both their attention. The door opened and a woman stepped out. She was dressed in a light blue tube top and faded jeans and it was brighter now than when he last saw her but he recognized her instantly.

It was her. The one who saved him the previous night. But how did she find him?

Clark almost laughed when he saw the dumbstruck expression on Oliver’s face at seeing Kara.

“Hello,” she said, “I hope I’m not coming at a bad time.”

“It’s you,” Oliver said suddenly. “You’re the one who saved me last night.”

Kara just smiled. “Yes that would be me.” She met Clark’s eyes. “Kal-El,” she chided lightly, “You didn’t explain anything?”

“I haven’t gotten a chance yet,” Clark said. “I wasn’t expecting you to stop by.”

“I wanted to see how he was doing,” Kara explained, gesturing to Oliver.

“He’s fine,” Clark assured her. “I checked this morning.”

“Good,” Kara said.

Oliver was trying to catch up with everything that was going on. It was strange enough that the woman who saved him had randomly shown up, meaning she knew his alter ego but she was on friendly terms with Clark?

“Wait a second,” Oliver said, “What’s going on? How do you two know one another? And why did she call you Kal-El?”

“I guess it’s time for introductions,” Clark said. “Kara, Oliver Queen. Oliver, meet Kara . . . my cousin.” He paused. “She called me Kal-El because that is my Kryptonian name.”

“Cousins?” Oliver repeated. “Kryptonian name? So that makes her a Kryptonian too?”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Queen,” Kara said, extending her hand. “And yes, I am a Kryptonian. Kal-El’s biological father, Jor-El is my uncle. He and my father were brothers.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Oliver said, shaking the offered hand, his head still reeling from all the information. “And please, call me Oliver.”

“Kal-El has told me a lot about you,” Kara said.

“Has he now?” Oliver said, glancing at Clark who blushed. “Funny, he hasn’t told me anything about you.”

“I didn’t really know what to say,” Clark said. “I contemplated telling you that first day you showed up but I already gave you so much information at once, I didn’t want to overload you.”

“Clark,” Oliver interrupted his rant. “Do I look angry? I’m not . . . we talked about this. Whenever you’re ready to tell me things, that is when you should. I am not here to force any information out of you. Your secrets, remember?”

Clark flushed and nodded. Kara just beamed. “I like you already,” she declared. “I see what you mean now, Kal-El . . . he’s a nice guy.”

Oliver grinned but his heart skipped a beat at Clark praising him so highly to Kara. “Really? Nice guy, huh?” He looked between the two. “So is anyone going to tell me what happened last night?”

“I will,” Kara said cheerfully. “It all began when I was taking a fly.”

“I’m sorry,” Oliver interrupted. “Did you say you were taking a _fly_?”

Kara frowned. “Yes, I can fly. Kal-El can fly too.” She met her cousin’s gaze. “I thought you said that he knew all about you.”

“Yes, he does,” Clark told her. “But . . . the flying is new and I told him about my powers months ago.”

“You can fly,” Oliver said, dazed. “That’s . . . that’s awesome!”

“In fact,” Kara continued, “When you were unconscious, he flew the two of you back here.”

“Really?” He directed this question toward Clark, who promptly blushed again. Was he always this easy to embarrass? The blush looked cute on him though. And how unfair was it that he got to fly with Clark and he wasn’t even awake to see it?

“Now back to the story,” Kara said. “So I saw you surrounded by those men, and I recognized the Green Arrow from the papers. I remembered Kal-El telling me that you were the Green Arrow and so I had to save you.”

_Clark had told her his identity?_ “Don’t worry,” Kara said hurriedly, seeing the expression on his face, “He didn’t mean to tell me and I promise I won’t tell anyone. It’s just, that I’m new and he wants me to be careful with my powers. But he told me who I could trust and you were one of those people.”

Oliver couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face at Kara’s words. Kara saw the look in his eyes and was amused.

_So, it seems that this man is as interested in Kal-El as he is in him. Very interesting . . . very, very interesting._ She liked this Oliver Queen though and approved of him as a companion for her cousin.

“Anyway,” she said, “You remember what happened after I showed up. You were hit over the head and this man pointed the gun at me. Not that the bullets would’ve hurt me but that’s when my overprotective cousin showed up.” She nudged Clark slightly and he just smiled at her.

“And then he took me back here,” Oliver concluded. “But how’d I get in my pajamas? And who put medication on my wounds?”

“Well . . .,” Clark said, biting his lip. “You were injured and though it was not bad enough to be taken to a hospital, it did need attention. So I took off your Green Arrow costume and dealt with your bruises.”

_Does the world hate me?_ He gets knocked over the head and not only does he get to fly with Clark but he takes off his clothes too? _My life sucks._

“Ollie?” Clark said, bringing him back to reality. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Oliver said. “Thank you, Clark . . . I really appreciate what you did.” He turned to Kara. “And than you for saving me yesterday . . . if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

“You mean a lot to Kal-El,” Kara said, “So I couldn’t let you die. But even if you were a stranger, I would’ve saved you anyway.”

_He_ meant a lot to Clark? One glance at the brunette and Oliver almost laughed. Wow, he had no idea people could turn that red.

Oliver though that the two cousins were nothing alike, both in looks and personality. But they both had the saving people instinct. Kara seemed like a nice person and he could see already how much she adored Clark.

And he was happy for Clark. Clark, who probably felt like an outsider at times, now had some real family. Good for you, Clark, good for you.

“I should get going,” Kara said, “I just wanted to check on Mr. Queen . . . I mean, Oliver.”

“You’ll get back okay?” Clark asked.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I’ll be fine. Bye, Oliver. Bye, Kal-El.”

“Bye, Kara,” Oliver said.

“I’ll call you later,” Clark said. She nodded and they both watched her leave.

“Clark,” Oliver started but Clark just held up one hand. His expression was serious so Oliver decided to be quiet.

A few minutes later, Clark smiled at him. “Sorry, what were you going to say?”

“What was that?” Oliver said, surprised at his sudden change of attitude.

“I wanted to see if Kara got home safely,” Clark said. “Whenever we part ways, she usually listens to my heartbeat or I listen to hers and make sure we end up where we’re supposed to be.”

“You know each other’s heartbeats?” Oliver asked.

“Everyone’s heartbeat is different, Ollie,” Clark informed him. “I know the heartbeats of everyone close to me . . . my mom, Chloe, Lois . . . you.”

He gave Clark a smirk, though his heart was singing. “According to Kara, you talk about me a lot.”

“She’s exaggerating,” Clark protested but it was weak.

Seeing Clark’s embarrassment, Oliver smiled. “I was just teasing, Clark.”

“I know,” Clark said. There was a small pause. “So I know would be a good time to talk about last night.”

“Yeah,” Oliver agreed. “Let’s not do it standing up. Have a seat, Clark.” Clark did so on one of the couches and Oliver took a seat across from him.

He didn’t know how they were going to begin the conversation but much to his surprise, Clark took the initiative.

“You asked me to stay last night,” Clark said. “Why?”

“Why did you say yes?” Oliver countered.

“Because I wanted to stay,” Clark answered promptly.

“And I wanted you to stay,” Oliver said honestly. “I figured that I could take a risk and ask you to stay. If you said yes, it would’ve been worth it and if you said no or freaked out, I could pretend I was delirious and blame it on getting hit over the head. It was a no-risk situation.”

“But you’re not going to use that excuse, are you?” Clark asked cautiously.

“No, I’m not,” Oliver said, “I just told you I wanted you to stay. I was surprised that you did stay though. Especially since you were the one to tell me that the kiss was a mistake.”

“I lied,” Clark replied, without missing a beat. “I wanted to believe it was a mistake, wanted to convince myself that what we did was wrong. But it hasn’t helped at all.”

This conversation was definitely going differently than he had thought it would. He figured it would be awkward on both ends, both not giving really solid responses but it seemed that Clark was just being honest. And when Clark was so open, it was easier for him to give open answers too.

“I didn’t think it was a mistake,” Oliver said. “But you said it was and I couldn’t take another rejection so I went along what you said.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Clark said sadly.

“I know that,” Oliver said quickly.

“But you like me,” Clark said. Oliver was unsure whether it was a question or a statement.

“I do,” Oliver agreed. “As more than a friend . . . for a while now actually.” This was it, he was taking a huge risk with his emotions. It wasn’t him to be this upfront, in fact it was out of character for Clark too. But he wasn’t complaining.

“I like you too,” Clark said. “And not just as a friend.” Clark was wondering if he was in high school again. _I like you too? How lame can you get, Kent?_ However, the point was to get across his feelings; he didn’t have to be particularly eloquent about it. He was just a farm boy, not Shakespeare.

Oliver didn’t notice his inner struggle. He was too busy contemplating the repercussions of what had just taken place. Clark had admitted to having feelings for him and he had confessed to Clark that he thought of him in more than a platonic way. Really, there was no going back now.

“So what do we do?” Oliver asked softly.

“Ollie, I have to be honest with you,” Clark sighed. “I do have feelings for you but . . . I’m not ready for a relationship. It’s not what I want right now. I have too much going on to just be with someone and to be honest with you, committing myself is not sounding so good. I’ve tried being in a serious relationship and all in all, I’m not good at it. Maybe one day, but not today . . . probably not anytime soon either.”

Clark was nervous after his little spiel. What was Oliver going to say now? He waited with baited breath for Oliver’s answer.

Oliver didn’t know how to respond to that. So he chose his words carefully. “Clark, I’m grateful that you’re being honest with me. And I absolutely agree with your decision.”

“You do?” Clark said, looking stunned.

“After we kissed, I really thought about it and then I was thinking we could give a go of it,” Oliver confessed. “As long as we took it slow. But after last night, I realized how dangerous my job is. I could be killed at any time and honestly, my life is too hectic to tie myself down.”

“Neither of us want a relationship,” Clark summarized. “But, Ollie . . . I can’t go back to being just friends. It’s not enough anymore.” He hesitated. “At least not for me.” 

“It’s not enough for me either,” Oliver agreed.

“So what do we do?” It was Clark asking the question this time around but Oliver still didn’t have an answer.

Suddenly Clark eyes lit up and he immediately blushed.

“Clark?” Oliver said, catching the shift. “Do you have an idea?”

“I was thinking . . .,” Clark said slowly. “I mean, what if . . . what if we could be together but it wasn’t really serious? We could be friends . . . and a little more.”

Oliver was shocked at the words that were coming out of Clark’s mouth. _Well, well, well . . . it seems our farm boy is not as innocent as he looks._

“Are you saying you want to be fuck buddies?” Oliver asked, extremely pleased when Clark once again turned a bright shade of red.

“Do you have to make it sound so vulgar?” Clark asked.

He was bordering pouting but Oliver wasn’t going to bring it up and he figured Clark wouldn’t appreciate if he did. Besides, if he did, it may jeopardize his chances of getting laid and he really wasn’t willing to risk it. Especially when the prize was so close.

Oliver moved and sat next to Clark, making sure to leave no room in between them. “Well,” he said, with a smirk. “It’s not exactly a very innocent proposal you made right there . . . I have to say, Clark. I didn’t expect it from you.”

“If you don’t like the idea,” Clark started, seeming uncomfortable. But he didn’t get a chance to finish. Because Oliver cut him off . . . by covering Clark’s mouth with his own. Clark was taken aback but only for a moment and then he responded to the kiss.

Oliver was the one to pull away. “I never said,” Oliver stated, his tone husky, “that I didn’t like the idea. In fact, I like it very much. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“You do?” Clark breathed.

“We can be with each other and we don’t have to worry about a serious commitment,” Oliver said. “I haven’t done this type of relationship before, but I am willing to try, if you are.”

“I am definitely willing to learn,” Clark confirmed with a grin.

Oliver felt as if butterflies were throwing a party in his stomach. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Though Oliver had been with several women and even a couple of men, they had been either relationships or one-night stands. This was a medium that he had never tested before. But if it gave him a chance to be with Clark, he was sure as hell going to make it work.

“We can work out everything else later, right?” Clark asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Sure, why?” Oliver asked, slightly suspicious.

“Because,” Clark declared, “I would really like to kiss you again.” 

_Clark Kent, you are definitely not what I expected._ But Oliver didn’t say that. Instead, he just smiled and leaned forward to meet Clark’s lips with his.

If this was what Clark wanted to do, Oliver would be more than happy to oblige him. As long as he wanted and whenever he wanted.

One thing was for certain . . . this was the start to something that Oliver knew was going to be very interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually, Clark did leave but only after indulging in a very heavy make out session. He would’ve preferred to stay. After he had pulled away from Ollie the last time, Oliver had been all flushed and those soft lips that had brought him so much pleasure were swollen . . . Clark shivered just thinking about him. Ollie wasn’t much help either because he had clearly wanted Clark to stay and tried to get him to do so.

But Clark had held out and for that, he felt his willpower must be out of this world. Well, then again, he was an alien so maybe he had another power? Super willpower? Clark chucked at the thought. It had to be that. How else could he justify being able to walk away from a gorgeous blonde who wanted nothing more than to drag him to bed and have his way with him?

Clark didn’t approve of ditching class but for Oliver, he considered it. But it was a journalism class that he needed for his major and more importantly, Chloe was in it. She would have a lot of questions if he didn’t show and he couldn’t answer the majority of them.

Because Oliver and Clark had decided that they would keep what they were doing a secret. They could announce to the world their friendship but what was going on behind closed doors would stay there. Clark had agreed instantly when Ollie had suggested it. Even Chloe, who he loved and trusted with his life, would be kept in the dark.

He didn’t know how she would react to the fact he was in a friends with benefits relationship . . . she approved of him going after Oliver. She wouldn’t have minded him dating Oliver but this? Chloe was pretty open minded, hence her not caring of his sexuality. But he wasn’t willing to test her boundaries. Clark wouldn’t be able to take it if she looked at him differently because of this.

Especially since he didn’t really understand what was going on himself so how could he ever explain it to anyone else? Clark was shocked that he was the one who suggested it but any doubts he had were removed once Oliver kissed him. Because Oliver was an amazing kisser and Clark silently thanked Lois for being stupid enough to pass him over. He understood that Lois was now in a committed relationship with Grant but really? If he had the option between Grant and Oliver, there was really no competition.

Oh well, if Lois had accepted him, then he wouldn’t have gotten his shot and not being with Oliver would’ve been a tragedy. Therefore, it all worked out in the end.

Clark arrived at his apartment fairly quickly and opened the door slowly, unsure of what he would find on the other side. He came in and shut the door behind him. Silence. Lois was definitely not here and maybe, Chloe wasn’t either. Grinning at his luck, he made his way to his bedroom. The room was dark and he moved to turn the lights on when a voice startled him.

“You know, this brings sneaking in after a late night to a whole new level.”

Clark almost jumped at the voice. He switched the lights on and saw Chloe sitting on his bed, looking amused.

“Chlo,” he said, “Umm . . . what’s up?”

“Don’t ‘what’s up’ me mister,” Chloe said, standing up, “Want to share where you were last night?”

“I just . . .” Clark started but Chloe cut him off.

“No excuses,” Chloe said. “I came in this morning and imagine my surprise when your bed looked like it hadn’t been slept in.”

“I could’ve made it early,” Clark said but knew he was caught and there was really no point in lying.

“You never came home last night,” Chloe pointed out. “I know, Lois and I came in pretty late. I went to your room to say good night and you weren’t there.” She smirked. “So . . . what or should I say who kept you all this time?”

“Oliver,” Clark admitted.

Chloe gasped. “OLIVER? Oh my god, so that means . . . you two?”

“No,” Clark said quickly. “We didn’t. We’re still just friends.”

“But I thought that you said you were going to talk to him about the kiss,” Chloe said, puzzled.

“Yeah, we talked,” Clark said. “But we decided that neither one of us wanted a relationship. Think about it, Chloe. He just has come to the realization that he and Lois are over. I’m so busy with the Zoners and after Lana . . . I just can’t commit myself. Not yet. I need to know who I am before I can give myself away.”

“Good point,” Chloe said. “Well, then why were the two of you away last night?”

Clark smiled and recapped the previous night’s events, except of course all the details that would hint at him and Oliver getting together. Instead, he said that he stayed because he was worried about Ollie. Fortunately for him, she bought the lie. Over the past couple of months, he had gotten better at lying. Which was not something he was really proud of . . . in fact, sometimes, he was downright ashamed. But it was a relief that when he lied about his powers, people couldn’t read it on his face that he was not being honest.

“Sounds like you had an eventful night,” Chloe commented. “But Oliver is okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Clark said.

“And you guys are still friends?” Chloe repeated.

“Yeah,” Clark responded. “We both didn’t want to mess up a good friendship because of one kiss.”

Chloe beamed. “Well, then everything is all right. I’m really glad, Clark.”

“Me too,” he said.

That was it, the conversation was over. If Chloe even suspected anything, she didn’t say it. He was worried about that because no matter how good he had become at fooling people, this was Chloe and she could read him like a book.

But this time, it seemed that she wasn’t catching on and whatever the reason was, he was grateful. He knew himself and he would break if she started interrogating him. For once, the fates were on his side.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Chloe and he grabbed a quick lunch before heading off to class. In fact, the rest of the week went by quickly too. It was as if he blinked and it was Saturday. He allowed himself to sleep in and decided that he would stay in Metropolis that weekend. Besides, he and Chloe were going to the library later to research a project for their Journalism class.

He was having breakfast and reading the Daily Planet, as per his usual routine when a particular article caught his eye. It was on the Green Arrow. Clark was relieved to see he was alive and kicking. But it also made him realize he hadn’t heard from Oliver since the day they decided on a friends with benefits relationship.

That was 3 days ago. Part of him was wondering if the blonde had changed his mind. _No big deal, that was why we didn’t make it serious._ Unfortunately, he couldn’t convince himself of that. The idea bothered him more than he thought.

A shrill ring startled him out of his thoughts. His cell phone was sitting on the counter and he picked it up.

“Kent,” he answered, finishing the last of his breakfast.

“Hey, Clark.” _Speak of the devil._

“Hey, Ollie,” he said casually. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to call to say hi,” Oliver responded. “It’s been crazy the past couple of days . . . I barely had time to breathe let alone relax long enough to talk to you.”

Clark couldn’t contain the grin that crept up on his face. So Oliver hadn’t been avoiding him.

“I know what you mean,” Clark said. “I don’t know where the week went. The hours just seem to fly by.”

“So what are the plans for today?” Oliver asked. “Doing anything over the weekend?”

“Hardly,” Clark laughed. “Chloe and I are going to the library later for a project . . .”

“University library?” Oliver questioned.

“Metropolis Public Library actually,” Clark told him. “We’re going to go after lunch.”

“Well have fun,” Oliver responded cheerfully.

“Maybe sometime this weekend, we can hang out,” Clark offered, “Or . . . something. If you’re free that is.”

“I’m definitely free,” Oliver confirmed. “Give me a call later today and we’ll talk about it.” He paused. “But I should go now . . . I have a call on the other line. Have a good day, Clark.”

“You too, Ollie,” Clark said. After hanging up, he smiled. He mentally planned to keep Sunday open for Oliver. It would be a nice weekend after all.

That was the moment that Chloe and Lois chose to return. They had run out of coffee in the apartment and he heard them, okay . . . Lois, curse for a while before they left to get some from a nearby Starbucks.

He gave them a smile as they entered. “Hey girls.”

“Hey, Clark,” Chloe greeted him.

“Hi, Smallville,” Lois chipped in.

“How are you two doing?” he asked.

“Pretty good,” Lois replied, before Chloe could say anything. “What about you, Smallville? I was surprised to see you hanging around this weekend.”

“I don’t go home every weekend, Lois,” Clark retorted. “I like to spend time with Kara, that’s all. Anyway, Chloe and I have a project so we’re going to the library after lunch.”

She smiled and nodded. “That’s cool; I’m not going to be around for lunch. Grant and I have plans.”

“Sounds fun,” Chloe said, finally getting a word in. “How are things going between you and Grant, Lo?”

Lois shrugged. “I have no complaints. He’s a great guy.” But Clark could see the tiniest bit of doubt in her eyes, the same doubt that had been present every time she mentioned Grant. Well, every time Grant was brought up since Oliver returned.

The thought made Clark’s stomach tighten a little. But he pushed it off and tried to do his best to keep up his side of the conversation. Fortunately, he didn’t have to suffer for long because soon, Lois was off to get ready for her date.

He made lunch for Chloe and himself before they headed off to the library. Searching the stacks, Clark couldn't have been more pleased that the subjects he needed were actually available. 

After awhile he and Chloe made the decision to split up, deciding to meet up in about thirty minutes. He wandered around for a bit, occasionally picking up a few novels that sounded interesting. How he found himself at the section carrying books on archery, he didn’t know. But he was there and decided to browse a bit. Archery always made him think of Oliver.

Suddenly, he was pulled behind the shelves. When he was pressed against the side of one of them, he found he couldn’t scream. Too shocked at the quickness of the situation, he could barely move let alone think clearly enough to react.

But screaming or saying anything wouldn’t have been possible anyway because a soft pair of lips covered his before he could speak. Then he relaxed, immediately recognizing the owner of the mouth that was currently exploring his own.

A need for air separated them and Clark looked into mischievous brown eyes and shook his head. “You’re really awful, you know that?”

“What can I say?” Oliver replied, laughing, “I’ve always wanted to make out in a library.”

“Somebody could’ve seen us!” Clark said, realizing where they were.

“Not possible,” Oliver said, “Look around you, nobody comes to this side of the library.” Clark knew he was right but he couldn’t help the blush that stained his cheeks.

“So, what, you were stalking me around the library?” Clark teased.

“Not the entire library,” Oliver responded. “Just . . . part of it. Besides, you volunteered the information so I think subconsciously, you wanted me to come here. Besides, what were you doing in the archery section anyway?”

“Well,” Clark started but found he didn’t have a decent defense. “I just . . .”

“No need to explain,” Oliver said. “I am quite flattered.”

“Is there no end to your ego?” Clark asked, smiling.

Oliver paused, looking like he was considering the question seriously. “No . . . no, I don’t think so.”

Clark laughed. Then a naughty grin appeared on his face.

“What is going on in that mind of yours?” Oliver asked, seeing the change of expression.

“Well,” Clark said, wrapping his arms around Oliver, pulling him closer to him, “I was just thinking . . . you said you wanted to make out in a library. I hardly think that one kiss counts as making out, do you?”

“Ahh,” Oliver said, catching on. “Very true.”

“And you don’t want to attempt to do things half heartedly,” Clark said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Of course not,” Oliver said, just as serious but the twinkle in his eyes gave away his amusement.

“But don’t worry,” Clark said, closing the gap between them, “I’m sure we can just as easily fix your mistake together.”

“That’s what I was counting on,” Oliver replied and brought his lips back to Clark’s.

People may have come and gone but Clark wouldn’t have even noticed, too wrapped up in Oliver’s embrace to even care.

It was Chloe’s voice that broke through though.

“Clark!” 

Immediately, Clark pulled away and looked around. He put a finger to Oliver’s lips to keep him quiet and then peeked into the aisle. As he suspected, Chloe was on the other end.

“I’ll see you later,” Oliver said, giving him a quick peck and then he was gone.

Clark straightened himself up and walked toward his best friend.

“Hey Chlo,” he greeted her, as if he hadn’t just been kissing Oliver but just searching for books.

“Hey Clark,” Chloe said, “Did you forget that we were supposed to meet back in 30 minutes?”

“Oh yeah,” Clark said, feigning ignorance, which wasn’t that hard, because he had indeed lost track of time. “I guess I lost track of time. Sorry about that . . . I hope you didn’t waste too much time looking for me.” He gave her an apologetic smile and she smiled back, seemingly not upset . . . and fortunately, not suspicious of his lie.

“Don’t worry,” Chloe told him. “I figured you forgot.” She glanced around at the book titles. “Since when were you interested in archery?”

“Oliver was telling me that there is an archery course at MU,” Clark lied, “I was thinking of taking it . . .I found some free time.”

“It seems that our favorite blonde archer is having an influence on you after all,” Chloe joked. “Well, that’s great. Archery isn’t easy, you know. But I doubt you’d have too much problem.”

“I’m sure Oliver can help me I need it,” Clark said, “It just sounded interesting. I’m not even sure if I’m going to enroll.”

“Well, whatever you decide,” Chloe commented, shrugging. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Clark agreed and followed her out of the aisle. They began to head in the direction of the check out counter.

“Clark,” Chloe said, “You look a little flushed. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Clark assured her. “It must be the lights or something . . .”

“The lights?” Chloe said, for the first time looking suspicious. She frowned. “I guess. But you should see how you’re feeling when we get home.” He nodded and promised to do just that.

“But you’re okay?” Chloe asked again.

He briefly glanced back at the area where he had just recently occupied with Oliver and smiled.

“Trust me, Chloe, I’m just fine.” _Boy was he ever._


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes it was difficult having a best friend who had such a good memory. Because immediately after they got home, she checked Clark’s temperature and made sure he was okay. When he protested, she got into lecture mode. 

“Clark Kent,” Chloe chided, “If you’re ill, it is far worse than any of us getting sick.” Realizing that there would be no winning with her, he just let her do what she had to. Fortunately, Chloe accepted he was fine fairly quickly and desisted. 

That was when Lois showed up. “Hey, gang,” she said cheerfully. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Chloe asked suspiciously. 

“We have plans tonight,” Lois declared. 

“Who’s we?” Clark wanted to know. 

“Chloe, you, and me, Smallville,” Lois answered, with a smile. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “What kind of plans?” 

Lois leaned in, as if she was sharing an exciting secret. “Well, Delta Gamma Pi is having a party tonight. Lucky for me, I ran into one of the frat members and he invited us to the party!” 

“Lois, I don’t even know anybody who is in Delta Gamma Pi,” Clark remarked. 

“Well, if you want specifications, he invited me and said I could bring along friends,” Lois told him. “You’re my friends so I’m bringing you along!” 

Seeing their uninterested expressions, she rolled her eyes. “I know neither of you have plans tonight so this will be fun. Come on, I don’t want to go by myself and Grant’s probably too busy at the Planet.” 

“Sure, Lois,” Chloe said. “I’ll come.” 

“Great,” Lois said excitedly. She turned her gaze to Clark. “Smallville?” 

“I don’t know, Lois, you know me and parties,” Clark said, trying to find an excuse to get out. If he was honest, he would admit that he wanted them to go, so he could sneak off to Oliver’s place. See if the blonde was interested in picking up where they left off at the library. This time, no interruptions. 

But Lois wasn’t about to let him go that easily. “Oh, come on, Smallville. You have to meet people and be social. I won’t have you be alone anymore . . . you’re coming. Trust me, this is for your own good.” 

He glanced at Chloe, a pleading look on his face. Chloe shrugged helplessly. 

“Clark, maybe this will be good for you,” she suggested. “Just stay for a few hours and if you’re really having a horrible time, you can go.” 

Knowing he was defeated, he sighed. “Fine . . . I guess a couple of hours couldn’t hurt.” 

Lois beamed. “Great, but you better change out of those farm boy clothes. We have to dress to impress.” 

Clark frowned. “Is this really worth it?” 

Chloe nudged him. “Just tonight, Clark. Do it for me.” 

“All right, no farm boy clothes,” Clark agreed reluctantly. 

“I’m going to go look for something to wear,” Lois said. “Chloe, if I were you, I’d help Clark. He may not be able to pick his own clothes.” 

“I can pick out an outfit just fine,” Clark retorted. She smirked, before heading into her bedroom. _Don’t even try it, Lois, your smirk has nothing on Ollie’s._

_Oh, great, nice work, Clark. Become obsessed with him, why don’t you?_

“Clark?” Chloe said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” he assured her. “I should go get changed, don’t want to embarrass Lois.” He grinned. “As much fun as that would be.”

Chloe smacked him lightly. “You’re awful. But go on, I have to go pick out an outfit too.” Giving him a reassuring smile, she added “Don’t worry, Clark. It won’t be so bad.” Then she wandered off into her room. 

_That’s what you think._ But he couldn’t back out now. Making his way to his bedroom, he scanned his closet for an appropriate outfit. Fortunately, before school started, Chloe had dragged him shopping, saying that he needed more clothes that weren’t red or blue. 

So even though he wasn’t eager to go to this party, he was prepared. Picking out a pair of black jeans that he thought was too tight but Chloe loved and a black shirt, he was all set. 

He emerged, ready, and was not surprised to see that he was the first one to get dressed. For him, it was simple. Chloe and Lois loved to spend hours picking out the perfect outfit. And if he knew Lois, she probably dragged Chloe with her to help her decide. 

A half an hour later, Chloe and Lois made their appearances. Lois was stunned when she saw him. 

“Smallville, you can pick out your own clothes,” she commented. 

“Yes, isn’t it a miracle?” Clark asked sarcastically. 

“You look good, Clark,” Chloe said, before Lois and Clark could begin one of their infamous arguments. 

“Thanks, Chloe,” he responded. “Both of you look absolutely beautiful as well.” 

They did. Lois had gone with a red halter-top and a denim miniskirt while Chloe had chosen a purple one-strap top and a knee length black skirt. 

“Thanks, Clark,” Chloe chirped while Lois smiled, pleased. 

“We can take my car,” Chloe offered and they all agreed. 

They got there in good time and the party was already under way when they arrived. Lois had said they were not supposed to go on time so they purposely had left late. 

Almost immediately after they got there, they were separated. There was a huge crowd and Clark lost Chloe and Lois quickly. He could’ve found them if he wanted but decided that he would keep an ear out to make sure they were okay and let them have their fun. 

Not wanting to be a loner, he tried to join in the party, accepting a few offers to dance. If it had been under any other circumstance, he probably would say he was having a good time. But when images of a gorgeous blonde were constantly popping up in his mind, it was hard to focus on anything else. 

Finally, he gave in on his urge to leave. He found Chloe talking with a group of girls, who gave him flirty glances as he made his way over. 

“Hey, Chlo,” Clark greeted her. “I’m taking off, okay?” 

She looked a bit surprised. “Okay, Clark. Do you want me to leave with you?”

“No way,” Clark said. “I will find my way back. You stay; you seem to be having a good time. I’ll see you at home.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the girls looking pouty that he wasn’t paying attention to them but he really didn’t want to start something. 

“All right,” Chloe said. “But you had fun right? I mean, this wasn’t too painful for you?”

“No, it was cool,” Clark told her. “I just am going to head out now. You have fun. If you need me, give me a call, okay?” They both knew what that meant so no further explanation was needed. 

“I will,” Chloe promised. 

A quick goodbye and Clark was moving toward the exit. With the crowd, it took him another five minutes to just get out but once he was out the door, he was gone. 

He didn’t even have to think; his feet led him to his destination and within minutes, he was at the Clock Tower. 

_Maybe I should’ve called first._ Then again, if Oliver was busy, he would just leave. 

Stepping into the elevator, he found he was a little nervous. Opening the door, he stepped inside cautiously. 

“Oliver?” he called out to the empty penthouse. 

Oliver appeared out of nowhere and smiled when he saw Clark. “Hi there.” Then he took a good look at him, purposely giving him a thorough once over, making Clark blush. 

“Well, well, well,” Oliver said, “Should I be flattered and assume you dressed up for me?”

“Actually, this fraternity was having a party,” Clark admitted, “I went with Chloe and Lois.” 

Oliver smiled. “That’s good, finally getting out are we?” 

“More like forced out,” Clark said wryly. “Lois was quite persistent that I come and I couldn’t give her a suitable excuse. Then Chloe ganged up with her and I knew I was lost.” 

“I wouldn’t want to go up against the Sullivan-Lane duo either,” Oliver agreed. “But the party can’t be over yet, can it? Was it not fun?” 

“It was fun,” Clark told him. “But I don’t know, I just didn’t feel like I fit in there. So I left . . . and I came here to see what you were up to.” He bit his lip. “Are you busy? Because I can go . . .”

“No, stay,” Oliver responded. “I am not busy at all. It’s Saturday night, Clark, I was just relaxing.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go?” Clark asked again. “I mean, if you are relaxing . . .”

“I can relax with other people too, Clark,” Oliver teased. “I’m really glad you stopped by . . . after all, we were cut off rather abruptly in the library.” 

“Well, when you’re making out in a public area, you should expect some interruptions,” Clark pointed out, smiling. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining though,” Oliver said, taking a few steps toward him. 

Clark closed the remaining distance. “Trust me,” he said, “I wasn’t.” 

“In fact,” he added, pulling Oliver close. “I wouldn’t mind continuing where we left off.” 

Oliver’s eyes widened slightly but then he smirked. It was a lot sexier than when Lois was smirking, that was for sure. 

“I would definitely be interested in that,” Oliver said and leaned in to meet Clark’s waiting lips. 

_It gets better every time._ Oliver used his tongue to trace Clark’s bottom lip, causing Clark to open his mouth a little. Their tongues battled as the kiss grew passionate quickly. 

_More, want more._ Clark had never been with a man before and the thought scared him just a bit but he knew he wanted Oliver to be his first. 

Clark pulled away. Oliver was clearly confused. “Clark?” 

“I’d like to keep going,” Clark said breathlessly. “But I’d rather continue in a bedroom, if you don’t mind.” 

“Clark, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Oliver asked, brown eyes searching his expression. 

“I’ve never been with a man before,” Clark confessed. 

“We can take this slow, Clark,” Oliver said hurriedly. “There’s no rush.” 

Green eyes met brown. “I know. But I want to . . . I want to do this and I want you to be my first.” 

Oliver smiled. “Your wish is my command.” Then taking his hand, Oliver led Clark to his bedroom. Clark looked around the huge bedroom and his eyes fell on the king sized bed in the center of it. 

“If you’re having second thoughts,” Oliver said from behind him. Clark spun around and covered Oliver’s mouth with his own, effectively cutting him off. 

Only separating when they, or at least Oliver, needed air. Clark rested his forehead against Oliver’s. 

“No doubts, no second thoughts,” Clark said. “I want you . . . all of you.” 

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around Clark. “Then that is what you shall have.” 

Their lips met again. Layers of clothing quickly fell to the floor and as each piece was removed, Clark lost a bit of his anxiety as well. It was easier to just let his desire for Oliver take over. 

Lying on the bed naked, he moaned as Oliver trailed kisses down his chest. “Please, Ollie . . .” 

“Just relax,” Oliver told him, with a smile. “I’m not going anywhere.” Clark felt Oliver’s fingers enter him, one at a time, prodding and stretching him. _God that feels good._ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oliver reach for a bottle. 

Oliver withdrew his fingers a few seconds later but before Clark can question the action, he felt Oliver’s cock brush against his opening. 

Clark groaned as Oliver slid into him, inch by inch, until they were one. Sprawled out on top of the brunette's body, Oliver's fingers joined with Clark's. Knowing this was the younger man's first time, he wanted to make sure that Clark felt connected in every way possible.

Oliver pulled out only to push into him once again, his eyes never leaving Clark’s. The pace of his thrusts increased and Clark couldn’t tear his gaze off Oliver’s. It would be so easy to lose himself in those eyes. _Just sex, Clark . . . remember the rules?_

He wasn’t doing much thinking, more like enjoying the moment. Raising his hips, Clark let his hands wander, cupping Oliver’s ass, pushing him deeper within him. His throbbing erection rested between them, feeling neglected but Oliver was quick to rectify that. 

Bringing Oliver's lips back to his, Clark continued to explore the blonde's mouth, delighting in his eagerness. _It won't be long now,_ he thought. Oliver's skillful fingers were quick to wrap around his cock, pumping in a determined pace that had the brunette quickly losing control. 

Oh, God. He cried Oliver’s name and came harder than he ever thought was possible. Two more thrusts and Oliver joined him, repeating his name like a mantra. 

Oliver collapsed on top of him, his head resting on Clark’s shoulder and Clark wrapped his arms around the blonde.

His heart was racing. _Wow._ Sighing contently, he couldn’t stop the dorky smile from spreading across his face. 

He felt a pair of soft lips against his shoulder and shifted his gaze, green eyes meeting brown. 

“That was amazing,” Clark said. 

“I second that,” Oliver replied with a smile. 

“You were amazing,” Clark corrected, capturing Oliver’s lips in a deep kiss. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Oliver said, after they parted. 

By chance, Clark’s eyes caught the time on the clock resting the dresser by Oliver’s bedside. His eyes widened slightly at the time. 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver questioned, seeming the worry in his eyes. 

“It’s just . . . Chloe and Lois will be coming home about now,” Clark admitted. “And I don’t know what they’ll do when they find out that I’m not there.” 

“So you’re leaving?” Oliver asked, disappointment evident in his tone. 

“I don’t want to leave,” Clark told him. 

“Then stay,” Oliver suggested. “Call Kara, I’m sure you can get her to cover for you.” 

Clark pondered the idea and nodded. Finding his phone, he dialed the familiar number and waited for Kara to pick up. 

“Hello?” Kara’s sleepy voice answered. 

“Hey, Kara, it’s me,” Clark said. “I’m sorry to wake you up.” 

“Is everything all right?” she asked. 

“Everything is fine,” Clark assured her. “Look, I need you to do me a favor.” 

“Name it,” Kara said. 

“Chloe may call you soon and ask where I am,” Clark instructed, “Could you tell her that I’m at the farm?”

“Where are you actually?” Kara wanted to know. 

“With Oliver,” Clark said. “I’ll explain everything tomorrow. Just for now, please do this for me?” 

“I will do that,” Kara promised. “But I’m expecting a good explanation.” 

Clark laughed. “You’ll get it. Good night, Kara.” 

“Good night,” Kara responded. Hanging up, he beamed at Oliver. 

“I guess I can stay after all,” Clark said. 

“Good,” Oliver said, with a slight growl to his voice. “Because I’m not quite done with you yet.” 

“Is that so?” Clark challenged, a smile tugging at his lips. “Then it’s good for me that I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh yeah,” Oliver said, “I plan to keep us busy for quite a while.” Clark laughed but Oliver’s lips on his shut him up. 

And then there was no talking for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up in Oliver’s arms was an incredible feeling. The previous night had just been out of this world, Oliver taking him to heights he had never thought he’d reach. That man was really a Sex God. 

The sun shone through the windows, highlighting Oliver’s figure, giving him an almost angelic glow. Clark was content just watching him sleep. 

_Just sex, Clark . . . don’t forget this._ He hadn’t. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t afford to. For now though, he could almost pretend they were in an actual relationship and not just, as Oliver described it, “fuck buddies”. 

Because despite the fact he didn’t want a relationship, wasn’t ready for one, he did remember the good parts about being in one. 

Before he could lament and make a decision he knew he’d regret, Oliver stirred and brown eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times, adjusting to the light. Seeing Clark, he smiled warmly. 

“Good morning,” Oliver said softly. 

“Good morning,” Clark replied. 

Oliver leaned in to meet Clark’s lips for a brief kiss. “Now it’s a good morning,” Oliver commented. 

Clark grinned. “Unfortunately, I have to be taking off.” 

“So soon?” Oliver questioned, tilting his head. 

“Yeah,” Clark responded. “Kara’s expecting me and I know I’m going to be interrogated when I get home.” 

“If you have to go,” Oliver said, sighing dramatically. Then a wicked glint appeared in his eyes. “First, of course, you should get freshened up. And have breakfast too. Then you can leave. You can use my shower and I have a spare toothbrush too.” 

Clark raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to be joining me for that shower?” 

“If you’re offering,” Oliver said, leering. “I must say though, it is a very good way to save water.” 

“Come along, you,” Clark said, getting out of bed. “But don’t think I don’t see through your ways to keep me here longer.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Oliver said, following him to the bathroom. “You’re staying, aren’t you?” 

Clark smiled. He didn’t put up much of a fight, he knew that. But he really didn’t want to go. Besides, what was another hour or so? 

It was three hours before he finally left. Even then, he really didn’t want to go and was tempted to just call Kara and say he’d catch up with her later. 

When he was growing up, he had been taught that sex was for marriage or really serious relationships. The first time, with Lana, he hadn’t regretted it. It just felt right. He also didn’t have his abilities then so he wasn’t worried about hurting her, which was his biggest concern. 

Both of them were virgins so they took it slow and it was nice. Back then, it had been amazing for him but now, all he could say was that it was nice. 

His relationship with Oliver wasn’t serious nor were they married but the sex was incredible. That’s why he could only reflect on being with Lana as nice. Because once you had sex with Oliver Queen, everything else just seemed . . . mediocre. 

Oliver made sex an art form and if he hadn’t proved his talent the previous night, he definitely did so in the shower . . . several times in the shower actually. And on the kitchen table . . . which required them to both take another shower. 

If he was a normal human, he would’ve probably been exhausted. _Thank God for Kryptonian stamina._

Where Oliver got his stamina, he had no idea. But he certainly didn’t question it. He ended up sticking around for lunch as well but then he really had to go. Clark realized that he had prolonged leaving long enough. 

With one last kiss, he took off, heading back to Smallville. Upon arriving at the farm, he entered the loft, smiling when he saw that it was already occupied. 

“Hello,” Kara greeted him, beaming. “It’s about time you showed up.”

“Yeah, I got a little delayed,” Clark explained and Kara let out a little giggle.

“I’m sure you did,” she said suggestively. Clark blushed. 

“Kara!” he exclaimed. 

“What?” Kara asked innocently. “You called me in the middle of the night from Oliver’s bedroom and don’t even try to protest because I could hear him in the background. And told me to lie for you to your two best friends. I have to get some teasing out of this.” 

“I suppose,” Clark relented. “Thanks for covering for me, by the way.” 

“You were right about them calling,” Kara stated. “Chloe called shortly after you did and she believed me when I said you were at the farm.” She smirked. “But let’s get back to you . . . what’s going on with you and Oliver and why can’t you tell Chloe? I was under the assumption she knew everything about your life.” 

“I think you better sit,” Clark advised. Frowning slightly, she did as he asked. He took the seat next to her. 

“Is everything all right?” she questioned, concern evident in her expression. 

“Everything is . . . great,” he said honestly. “Never better. It’s just that this is difficult for me to say. I don’t want you to look at me differently and I’m afraid that after I tell you this, you will.”

“You’re my cousin,” Kara told him gently. “And I love you very much. Nothing you say will make me look at you differently.” 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly told her about Oliver and his arrangement. Her assurance did not make his confession any easier. 

When he finished his story, he looked at her nervously. She was a little shocked but she didn’t seem disgusted or disapproving. 

“Is this what you want, Kal-El?” she wanted to know. “Are you happy?”

“Yes, I am,” he said confidently. 

“As long as you’re happy, that’s all I care about,” Kara replied. “And if you don’t want me to tell anyone, I won’t.”

He smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Kara. I appreciate it.”

She squeezed his hand. “I must say that I’m surprised. I never imagined you, of all people, to get into this kind of relationship.”

“It feels right,” Clark responded. “I want to be with him but I just can’t do a relationship right now. I don’t think Chloe would understand and Lois definitely can not find out about this.”

“They won’t hear it from me,” Kara promised. 

For not the first time, he found himself grateful for his cousin’s presence in his life. She understood him like nobody ever had before. He missed his mother terribly at times but Kara was great at giving advice. For the first time, he didn’t feel alone and so separated from the rest of his world. No, now he had Kara and his life was definitely a lot better for it. 

They spent most of the day together, just hanging out. After having dinner, Clark went back to his apartment. It felt good to get this out and tell someone. He hated keeping secrets and now that someone knew about Oliver and him, it took out some of the strain. 

Part of the fun was sneaking around but he did want someone to talk about this with. Especially since this relationship wasn’t like any other he had ever been in. Kara didn’t have relationship experience but she knew him better than he knew himself so she would be a good sounding board when he had doubts. 

Either way, he was just happy she was around. 

Lois and Chloe were both in the apartment when he got back. 

“Hello, Smallville,” Lois said cheerfully. “’And where have you been all this time?”

_Oh, I’ve been having sex with your ex, Lois. And how has your day been?_ “I thought Kara told you that I was at the farm,” Clark said. 

“She did,” Chloe chipped in. “Lois is just being her usual self.” 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Lois demanded. 

“You can be pretty nosy sometimes, Lois,” Clark offered, “I assume that is what she meant.” She shot a glare his way and he just grinned. 

“I am feeling serious lack of appreciation in this room,” Lois said pointedly. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clark replied with a wicked grin. Lois mock pouted, sending Chloe and Clark into peals of laughter. A second later, Lois dropped the façade and joined them. They settled down and smiled at one another. 

“So,” Chloe said, breaking the silence. “Anyone up for a movie?”

This sent the trio into an argument about what movie they should watch. Eventually they agreed on a few and made a night of it. Fortunately, none of them had really early morning classes the following morning. 

Throughout the week, Clark felt more and more like James Bond. He was constantly sneaking off to meet Oliver . . . the man was like a drug and Clark admitted freely, at least to himself, that he was addicted. 

4 out of the 5 weeknights he spent at Oliver’s. It was not easy. He would have to pretend that he was going to bed and then sneak out the window but return early enough to throw off suspicion. Clark had never felt more like a teenager. 

Sometimes, he was honest and said he was hanging out with Oliver. Lois had accepted their friendship. She didn’t understand it at first but no longer did she question it. 

The weekends were a little bit easier to manipulate because Lois was busy with Grant and Chloe usually had plans with Jimmy. Between spending time with their boyfriends and working at The Planet, they hardly noticed his disappearances. Kara was always willing to cover for him, on the occasional instances he worried about them getting suspicious. 

The first two weeks passed by extremely quickly. Clark was surprised how time flew since he got together with Oliver. Being with Oliver made everything else in his life a lot easier. Because when he was with Oliver, he could just forget about the rest of the world, forget about his responsibilities and his destiny and just be himself. 

Oliver didn’t expect anything from him and they had a good time together. At the same time, when he did need to talk, Oliver was there to listen. Clark really felt he could tell Oliver anything and the man wouldn’t judge him. Oliver seemed to trust him too and was willing to share his problems with Clark. He loved that he could get the blonde to open up like that. 

That’s why come Friday night, he chose not to hang out with Chloe and Lois but instead spend time with Oliver. The blonde was only too happy to see him. They hung out for a bit but the evening led them to where they always ended up . . . in bed. Which Clark had absolutely no problem with. 

Hours later, he was lying in bed with Oliver, sated but exhausted. Hearing Oliver climb out of bed and quietly exit the room, he smiled to himself. He knew the routine and had settled into it. They would have sex and then sometime around 11-11:30, Oliver would leave to go patrol the streets. Clark would wait until he left and then follow him, to keep an eye on him. But he would always make it back before Oliver and waited in bed. 

If Oliver knew what he did, and he was pretty sure Oliver knew, he didn’t comment about it. That night was no different than the rest and Clark closed his eyes, relaxing in the luxurious bed. Once he heard footsteps, he relaxed. It may be silly for him to go around checking up on Oliver but ever since the incident with the gang, Clark wanted to make sure there wasn’t a repeat situation. 

Clark felt the bed shift and Oliver joined him once again. He opened his eyes when he felt Oliver’s soft lips against his forehead. 

He opened his eyes and smiled at the warm brown eyes gazing at him intently. 

“Hey,” he said, faking a yawn. “How was patrol?” 

“Like you don’t know,” Oliver teased. “I don’t know why we keep pretending I don’t know you’re following me and you don’t know that I know you’re following me.” 

Clark blushed. “I’ll stop if you want me to.” _No, I really won’t._

As if reading his mind, Oliver shook his head. “No you won’t. But I’m okay with that. It’s like I have my own personal guardian angel.” 

“If you say so,” Clark said, secretly relieved that Oliver didn’t mind. 

“I do say so,” Oliver agreed. Leaning forward, he captured Clark’s lips. “And I consider this particular topic closed.” A wicked glint appeared in his brown eyes. “I think we could be doing so much more useful things with our time than talking.” 

“I agree,” Clark murmured and met Oliver’s lips again, pulling the blonde on top of him. 

Thus ending the conversation for the rest of the night. 

Saturday was a lazy day, neither man getting out of bed before ten. Clark was not used to staying in bed for so long. Growing up on a farm, he was used to waking up every day with the sun. But he figured once in a while, it wouldn’t hurt. 

He left shortly after breakfast, just like usual, promising to call Oliver later. And just like every day, he made it back to the farm and snuck into his room. 

That day was no different than any other. Lois and Chloe were around sporadically and he was impressed with himself for pulling the cloth over Chloe’s eyes. It was no easy task, that much was true. 

Later in the evening, Clark made a call to Oliver, wanting to know if the blonde was interested in having dinner together. To his surprise, Oliver didn’t pick up his cell phone or the phone in his penthouse. 

Clark frowned, giving up when the call went to the answering machine for the second time. When they spoke in the morning, Oliver didn’t mention having any plans. 

But Clark brushed it off as nothing. Lois and Chloe came at the same time and he quickly made dinner plans with them. At the back of his mind, he was wondering where Oliver disappeared to. 

Oliver Queen was bored. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Sometime in the afternoon, he got a reminder from his secretary that he had an engagement that evening. Some corporate party that he RSVP’d for ages ago. Knowing it was impossible to bail, he called one of his model friends. 

Veronica was beautiful and she was a lot of fun but he just wasn’t interested in her. He just called her because he couldn’t attend the party alone. Truth be told, he would rather be anywhere else and if he was honest with himself, he knew that he really wanted to be with Clark. 

His date was chatting about something or the other but he wasn’t really paying attention. Somehow, he was making passable conversation. 

_I wish Clark was here._ But he knew that it was an impossibility. Even bringing him here as a friend would stir headlines. That was not something he was willing to risk. Reporters would hound Clark and he knew how important staying out of the spotlight meant to the brunette. 

Clark would be so much better company though. They would be laughing and he could make a joke about something stupid somebody said and Clark would laugh. Not to mention Clark would look gorgeous in a suit. He could just imagine it now, Clark in a dark form fitting suit, his hair slicked back . . . _calm down, Queen. You don’t want to make your date suspicious, much less the rest of the room._

“Mr. Queen?” a voice came from his right, breaking through his thoughts. He forced a smile as a man clad in a suit headed his way. 

Oliver had no idea who he was but thankfully, the man was quick to introduce himself. Oliver introduced his date and the man engaged him in a conversation about Queen Industries, their stocks, and their future plans. 

He felt he had been repeating himself all night and five minutes into the conversation, he could feel his head throbbing. It was sheer willpower on his part to resist throwing a glance at his watch. But he didn’t have to check his watch to know it was still early. 

_This is going to be a long night._

The sun streaming through the windows in his bedroom was what woke Clark up the following morning. He stretched and much to his surprise, Oliver was the first person who popped into his head. 

Frowning, he realized he never heard from the blonde, despite having left messages on his cell phone. He tuned his hearing into finding Oliver and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the blonde’s steady heartbeat. 

That still didn’t explain why Oliver didn’t call him back. _Stop acting like a clingy girlfriend, Kent. Friends with benefits, remember? You two are not in a real relationship so he doesn’t owe you anything._

Too bad that didn’t help. Slowly, he made his way out of bed and got dressed. It felt weird to wake up and not have Oliver by his side. _Way too clingy, Kent._

Heading to the kitchen, he found that Chloe was already there, a cup of coffee in her hand. “Good morning, Chloe,” he greeted his best friend. 

“Good morning,” Chloe said. He found the cereal and the milk, not in the mood to cook anything. 

Taking a seat at the table, he began to eat. “So where’s Lois?”

“Having breakfast with Grant,” Chloe answered. Clark’s eyes wandered to that day’s issue of The Daily Planet and he picked it up. 

“It’s a good thing too,” Chloe added, seeing him scan the paper. “She would’ve been annoyed if she saw the Planet today.” 

“Why?” Clark questioned. 

Chloe walked over to him and took the paper. She flipped through a few pages until she found what she was looking for. 

“This article,” she pointed out. 

“It’s about a business party,” Clark noted, scanning the headline. “What’s the big deal?” 

“The big deal,” Chloe explained, “Is not the party itself but the guests. Take a look at the picture.” 

Clark’s eyes darted to where she was pointing and his stomach dropped. 

The picture was of none other than Oliver, with his arm wrapped around a gorgeous blonde. At least now he knew where Oliver had been the previous night. In the photo, they looked quite cozy. 

“It’s a good thing then that she didn’t see it,” Clark managed to say. 

Chloe nodded and went back to her coffee. 

Clark, on the other hand, could not keep his eyes off the photo. Oliver and his date, who was apparently a Victoria Secret model, made a stunning couple. 

He was jealous. Which made absolutely no sense because he and Oliver had no commitment to one another. 

But that didn’t remove the jealousy and the fact he wanted to tear the woman’s arms off of Oliver. 

And he had no idea why.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi, you’ve reached Clark at his cell. I can’t get to the phone right now but leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible._

“Clark, it’s Oliver,” Oliver said, “I’m sorry I didn’t call you back last night. I had plans and I didn’t even hear my cell phone. Anyway, give me a call and maybe we can do something today. Talk to you soon.” 

Hanging up, Oliver frowned at the phone. He had been highly disappointed when he returned home to find that Clark had left messages. God knows he would have rather been having dinner with Clark than attend that boring party. But by the time he had gotten home, it had been really late and he was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. 

How he managed to survive those long hours, he had no idea. He hated being around those tedious, self-centered corporate executives who cared about nothing but themselves and their money. Oliver was proud of keeping his parents’ company running and upholding the Queen name. But sometimes, it was frustrating working in the business world. 

Not that there weren’t perks. He was very grateful for his cushy life but that didn’t mean he didn't have any issues. 

Like when he missed out on quality Clark time because had these type of obligations. Oliver rubbed his forehead and wondered why Clark wasn’t picking up his phone. Part of him wanted to call the apartment but he was too worried that Lois or Chloe would pick up. 

Both girls knew about Clark and his friendship but he didn’t want to raise suspicions by calling him on a Sunday morning. 

Kara was the only one who knew about what they were really doing and when Clark admitted that he told her, he had actually been relieved. He knew that she would cover for them to Chloe and Lois. And with the amount of time they spent together, Oliver knew that they would need a cover from time to time. 

He had seen Clark more in the past two weeks than the entire few months that he was in Smallville previously combined. Not that he was complaining . . . being with Clark relaxed him. They had a full disclosure policy and the lack of lies within their relationship took away the stress. Clark didn’t judge him and he believed he could tell the brunette anything. It warmed his heart that Clark felt the same. 

In fact, they had been spending so much time together it was almost odd when he woke up alone that morning. And he felt strangely incomplete without Clark beside him. _Don’t be silly, the two of you are just friends with benefits. Which means, you can be buddies and have sex. There is no point in getting all mushy. What would Clark say if he heard your thoughts?_

He’d probably be worried that Oliver was getting in too deep with their arrangement. Then, that may result in him freaking out and pushing Oliver away. And there was no way that Oliver wanted that to happen. 

Besides, he was happy with their current arrangement. What they were doing was good enough and he didn’t need more. 

Right? 

Clark had heard the phone ring and checking the caller id, he found out it was Oliver. But he hadn’t picked it up. Not when he had no idea what to say. Fortunately, Chloe and Lois had just left so they weren’t around to witness his strange behavior. 

He had never been so confused before. It was him who had told Oliver he didn’t want a relationship but then, he was getting jealous when he saw Ollie with another woman. Over the past hour, his mind had been bringing up all types of unwanted images, most of them involving Oliver having sex with the model. 

Especially after he got Oliver’s message. The blonde “had not heard his cell” which made Clark wonder what exactly he was up to. Which led back to the images of Oliver and the woman. 

And it drove him crazy. He had already set the Daily Planet issue on fire, his rage having taken control. Thank God he was able to put it out just as quickly so there was no damage done. 

Avoiding Oliver seemed like a good idea. He knew the blonde would figure it out but at least for a little while, he could avoid a confrontation. Maybe during that time he would be able to collect his thoughts so that when he did have to face Oliver, he would have something prepared and not come off sounding like a total idiot. 

The avoidance tactic worked . . . for a couple of days actually. Clark was surprised at how easily ducking Oliver was and how hard he had previously worked to include the blonde into his schedule. Phone calls were avoided and the best part was that he knew Oliver would never come to the apartment because he didn’t want to take the chance on running into Lois. 

Most of the time, it was him who wanted to break. It took all his willpower not to go running to the penthouse to see Oliver. He was shocked at how much he missed the blonde. The only time he saw him when he was trailing him on his patrol. Because even if he didn’t want to see Oliver, he cared about his safety. This time, he was much more discreet. 

His avoidance tactics worked for a couple of days. With each passing day, Oliver’s messages were getting more frustrated and apparently, the blonde had obtained his schedule. Because he stepped out of class one day to see him standing there, a few feet away. Oliver was even dressed casually and he could’ve been mistaken for a college student. 

Fortunately, he saw Oliver before the older man saw him so he ducked into a crowd and ran off when he got the chance. 

It was that same day that the confrontation took place. 

He was studying for his upcoming midterm when he heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ Not thinking much of it, he went to open the door. 

When he swung the door open, his heart stopped. 

Because standing on the other side was the one person he didn’t want to see and the last person he had expected.

“Oliver.” 

Oliver shot him a small smile. “Can I come in?” 

_No._ “Yeah, come on in,” Clark managed to say, moving out of the way so he could get past him. Closing the door after Oliver made his way inside, he stared at Oliver. 

“Have a seat,” Clark said, his tone not betraying any of the anxiety he felt. Oliver sat on the couch. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m fine,” Oliver said. His tone was friendly enough but there was an underlying stiffness that Clark couldn’t ignore. 

Taking a seat in a chair across from him, he forced a smile. “So what’s up? This is a surprise.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Is it really?” 

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Clark lied. 

“You weren’t expecting me,” Oliver repeated incredulously. “Despite that I have calling you several times a day for the past couple of days and you’ve been avoiding me? Despite the fact I came to see you after your class today and you ran in the other direction?” So he did see me. “Yes, I saw you, Clark. A little too late but I did see you.”

“I . . .,” Clark stuttered and quickly found he didn’t have an excuse. 

“What I want to know is why you’ve been avoiding me,” Oliver stated. 

“I didn’t think you’d notice,” Clark muttered. Another blatant lie. 

“Clark, I’ve seen you every day for the past couple of weeks,” Oliver reminded him. “You suddenly disappearing is something I’m going to notice.”

“I’ve been busy,” Clark said. 

“Too busy to even make a phone call?” Oliver asked disbelievingly. “Come on, Clark . . . what’s going on?”

“I don’t have to tell you everything you know,” Clark said hotly. 

“Funny,” Oliver said sarcastically, “I thought we passed the lying stage of this relationship.” 

“Clearly we haven’t reached full disclosure though,” Clark retorted. “By the way, how was your date?” 

Oliver looked taken aback. “My date?”

“Yes, your date,” Clark repeated, emphasizing the word. “Veronica? The woman that was practically draped all over you? The Planet had a picture of the two of you.”

“I saw that picture,” Oliver said icily. “And I hardly believed barely touching is equivalent to being all over each other. It was a corporate party . . .”

“Well when I said I’d call later, you never mentioned it,” Clark pointed out. 

“That’s because I didn’t remember,” Oliver told him. “Veronica is a friend and she was doing me a favor.”

“How many ‘favors’ did she do you that night?” Clark questioned bitterly. 

“Not as many as you did me the previous night,” Oliver snapped, finally losing his cool. “She just accompanied me to the party . . . that was it.” 

“Is that why you didn’t pick up your phone?” Clark wanted to know. He knew he was acting immature but he couldn’t stop the words from flowing out. 

“No, that was because I was surrounded by businessmen and women who kept chattering,” Oliver countered. “I put my phone on silent and I think it would’ve been rude to take a phone call in the middle of a conversation.” 

“Whatever, Ollie,” Clark muttered. 

“Careful, Clark,” Oliver warned, “You’re starting to sound jealous. Even if it was a real date, it shouldn’t matter. Because if you remember, we don’t have a real relationship. And if I remember correctly, it was you who suggested the friends with benefits situation. You got to make up your mind.” 

“I don’t want a real relationship,” Clark argued. “I just want the truth . . .” He stood up. “You know what? Forget this, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine,” Oliver said, standing up too, “I’m obviously not getting anywhere with you. Avoid me for all I care . . .” With that, Oliver stormed out, slamming the door behind him. 

Clark sat on the couch again and groaned. _Oh, God, did that really happen?_ He had not meant for it to go out of control but he had just been so full of anger . . . and jealousy. 

Oliver was angry now too so how would this affect them? Would Oliver decide that it wasn’t worth it? Now that he knew what it was like to be with Oliver, he didn’t know if he could back to just being friends. 

“Whatever,” Clark muttered furiously. “I don’t need him.” 

Maybe if he said that enough, he’d be able to believe it. 

_I can’t believe that just happened._ After he stormed out of Clark’s apartment, he felt as though he was moving on autopilot. How he managed to get home, he didn’t recall. He couldn’t believe that he had actually said some of those things to Clark. Clark had made some nasty comments too. If Oliver didn’t know better, Clark was jealous of Veronica, of what he thought happened with Veronica. 

But he knew that they weren’t exclusive. _Didn’t he?_ They never really talked about it. Both of them had just dived into the relationship without thinking. After that short conversation and kiss, neither of them looked back. 

_I should’ve been more understanding._ Neither of them had ever engaged in a casual sex type of relationship and this was new to them, especially Clark, who had probably grown up hearing how sex was for marriage. 

_He shouldn’t have snapped at me though._ Oliver was hurt by Clark’s accusations. Did he think Oliver was some kind of playboy? A slut who jumped from bed to bed? That was what stabbed him right in the heart- Clark’s apparent low opinion of Oliver’s character, after all the time they had spent together. 

_I knew this was a mistake._ And now, because he had given in to his desires, he may end up losing Clark forever, as both a lover and a friend. 

Clark did his best to keep his mind off Oliver but it was easier said than done. The blonde was on his mind 24/7. He could tell that Chloe was worried about him but he managed to brush off her concern.

He tried to focus on school and the newspaper. To completely avoid him, he even stopped following Oliver’s patrols. That made him read the paper even more intently, to make sure that the Green Arrow was still alive. But he refused to check up on the blonde himself. 

As per his word, Oliver hadn’t made an attempt to contact Clark since their falling out. And Clark hadn’t done anything either. He hated that he was losing such a good friend over this but his pride was not allowing him to go talk to Oliver. 

For the first time, he was not happy when Friday approached. Because it would be the first whole weekend in a few weeks that he would not see Oliver. And he would have way too much free time and most of that free time would end up being spent thinking about Oliver. 

As he exited his last class of the day, he heard a voice calling his name. Turning around, he smiled as he saw one of his classmates rushing after him. 

“Clark!” Her name was Angela and he had been partners with her before. She was a nice woman and very attractive, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 

“Hey, Angela,” he greeted her. “What’s up?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you had any plans now,” Angela said. 

“Nope, I am free,” Clark told her, fully aware where her questions were going to lead. This will prove once and for all that I don’t need Oliver. If he can go out with other women, so can I. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out to coffee . . . like now,” Angela asked, smiling flirtatiously. 

“I would love to,” Clark replied with a grin. _This is right; you should go out with girls. Besides, it’s not a real date anyway. What you had with Oliver had to end sometime, right?_

Even with his reservations, he found himself having a good time with Angela. She was easy to talk to and that’s why when she suggested they go to a club that night, he agreed. 

They agreed to meet at a popular club that wasn’t too far from campus. Clark first went home to get changed and was surprised to see both Lois and Chloe there when he arrived. 

“Where are you off to in such a rush?” Lois asked, as he rushed past her. 

“I’m meeting someone at a club,” Clark explained. 

“A female someone?” Lois wanted to know. Even Chloe looked intrigued. 

“Yes, Lois, her name is Angela,” Clark told her. 

“Smallville has a date!” Lois exclaimed, “That’s exciting. I’m so proud of you.”

He grinned and headed to his room, picking out an appropriate outfit. He settled on a dark green shirt that brought out his eyes and tight black jeans. 

When he reappeared, both Chloe and Lois gave their compliments. 

“Have a nice night, girls,” he said, “See you later.”

“Have fun, Clark,” they chimed together. Don’t worry, I plan to. 

Clark made it to the club just in time. Angela showed up the same time as he did. She looked gorgeous in a baby blue halter and a black miniskirt. 

“You look beautiful,” he told her. 

“Thanks,” she said with a warm smile. “You look good too.” 

“Thanks,” Clark replied. He held out his hand. “Shall we?” 

“We shall,” Angela said, taking the offered hand. 

The club was packed and it was lots of fun. He danced a lot, most of the time with Angela. There were a few times where they got separated but they found their way back to each other. But no matter how much fun he was having with her, something was missing. 

She was a great girl but she wasn’t Oliver and with every dance, he found himself missing the blonde more and more. 

Angela had had a few drinks and as the night progressed, he found she was getting friskier. He tried to be careful not to encourage her but he didn’t want to hurt her either. _I shouldn’t have agreed to this. What was I thinking?_

By the time they left, it was well past midnight. Being the gentleman his mother raised him to be, he called a cab and had them drop her off at her apartment. He walked her in to make sure she got there safe. 

At her door, he forced a smile. 

“Thanks for taking me home,” Angela said. 

“You’re welcome,” Clark said, feeling a little awkward. “I had a great time tonight.”

“Me too,” Angela said, “But the night doesn’t have to end.” Before he could protest, she kissed him. 

Instinctively, he kissed her back but it just didn’t feel right. He pulled away slowly. 

“You want to come in?” Angela asked suggestively. 

“I can’t,” Clark said, knowing that he had to be careful with his next words. “Angela, you’re a nice woman and I like you . . .”

“But you just don’t feel anything more,” Angela finished. She sighed. “I knew it.”

He smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry . . . I don’t want to take advantage of you.” 

“You’re one of a kind, Clark Kent,” Angela declared. “But we can be friends?”

“That’d be nice,” Clark said. 

“Good night, Clark,” she said and entered her apartment.

“Good night,” he murmured and left, without a look back. He made the right decision, he just knew it. 

Chloe and Lois were asleep by the time he returned home, which was a relief to him because he didn’t want to answer any of their questions. And knowing Lois, she would have a lot of them. 

Sleep, however, did not come easily. He had had a sexy woman coming on to him and all he could think of was Oliver. What was wrong with him? 

He tossed and turned for hours before he dozed off. By the time he woke up, he found it was past 11. 

Chloe and Lois were both out so he was alone for the day. That was good . . . he needed some time to get his thoughts together. 

Most of the day was spent contemplating his choices and what he should do. At last, he decided he would go talk to Oliver. Most of his statements, if not all, had been unwarranted and the blonde really deserved an apology. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked to the exit, prepared to leave. Opening the door, he froze. Oliver was standing there, looking like he was getting ready to knock. 

“Hi,” Clark said. 

“Hi there,” Oliver replied. 

“Umm . . . I was just coming to see you,” Clark confessed. 

“It seems we have the same idea then,” Oliver commented, smiling. 

“Come on in,” Clark said and Oliver followed him inside. 

“Clark,” Oliver said at the same time Clark said, “Oliver.” 

“You go first,” Oliver said. 

“I want to apologize,” Clark said, biting his lip. “I was completely out of line.”

“Clark . . .” Oliver tried but Clark was quick to cut him off. 

“No, Ollie, I was wrong,” Clark said. “I was being stupid . . . and I didn’t mean any of it. I’m just not used to this kind of relationship and I didn’t know what to do . . .”

“I’m sorry for what I said too,” Oliver responded, “In your defense, we never talked about this. I mean, we knew that it was supposed to be a friends with benefits thing but we never discussed what would happen if we went out with someone else.”

“We should talk about that,” Clark noted. 

“Does that mean we’re still . . .?” Oliver trailed off but what he was asking was clear. 

“I want to,” Clark said honestly. “You’re not mad anymore?”

“No, definitely not,” Oliver assured him. “But what do we do?”

“We’re not exclusive,” Clark said, “I think that it doesn’t hurt if we go out with other people . . .”

“But maybe we can tell each other if we are,” Oliver added. “Just so there are no surprises . . . that would fall in the friends part of the relationship.”

Clark smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in days. “I agree.” 

“And should either of us ever get into a real relationship,” Oliver stated. 

“We’ll end this,” Clark said softly. Even though he didn’t like to think about that. 

“I think we’re good,” Oliver said, pleased. 

Clark smiled again and closed the distance between them. Pulling Oliver into his arms, he captured his lips, engaging him in what quickly grew to be a passionate kiss.

When they needed air, they separated. “Now, we’re good.” 

Oliver laughed but made no motion to move out of his embrace. 

“Your roommates aren’t home, are they?” Oliver asked, a mischievous look in his eyes. “They won’t be back anytime soon?”

“It’s just me,” Clark said. “And no, they won’t be home for a while.”

“Then,” Oliver said, “What do you say we move this to your bedroom?”

“I like that idea,” Clark said and tugged Oliver’s arm, leading him to his room. 

Closing the door behind him, Clark kissed Oliver again. And as they fell on the bed, Clark finally felt complete again. 

Hours later, they laid on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, exhausted but content. Clark couldn’t stop the grin on his face. 

“That,” Oliver said, nipping his lip, “I definitely missed.”

“Me too,” Clark said, ready to lean in for another kiss. 

But a voice cut them off. 

“OH MY GOD!” 

Clark and Oliver split apart and looked up to see Chloe standing at the doorway, eyes wide. Apparently, he forgot to lock the door. Seeing her shocked expression, Clark’s heart sank. 

_Oh shit._ They were in trouble now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe was staring at them and Clark pulled up the blankets a little, embarrassed. Nobody was saying anything. 

But just as quickly as she came, Chloe left, slamming the door behind her. Clark swallowed hard and looked guiltily at his lover. 

“I thought you locked the door,” Oliver said, his eyes full of shock. 

“I thought I did too,” Clark groaned. He looked at Oliver, with a regretful expression. “I’m so sorry, Ollie . . .”

“Why are you apologizing?” Oliver wanted to know, looking puzzled. 

“Because,” Clark said remorsefully. “We were trying to keep this a secret. And now not only Kara knows but Chloe too.”

“Look, Clark,” Oliver said, gently lifting his head to meet his eyes. “When we agreed on keeping it a secret, I meant from the general population. I trust Kara and I definitely trust Chloe. Don’t worry, we’ll deal with this together. But it’s Chloe . . . she may be freaked out now but she will understand.” 

Clark nodded slowly. “I guess I should go explain now, huh?” 

“That’d be a good idea,” Oliver agreed. Stealing a quick kiss, Clark got out of bed and slowly put his clothes back on. Oliver did the same. 

“Is Lois out there?” Oliver wanted to know. 

Using his x-ray vision, he scanned the apartment and was relieved to give a negative answer. “Nope, she’s not around.”

“Thank God,” Oliver said, relief evident in his tone. Clark definitely shared that sentiment. Chloe was one thing but he could not handle if it Lois were to discover their little arrangement. 

They exited the bedroom together and saw Chloe sitting on the couch, looking dazed. 

“I should go,” Oliver said, realizing he had no place in this conversation. Turning to Clark, he said, “I will call you later?” 

“How about I just meet you for lunch tomorrow?” Clark asked, keeping his voice low. 

Oliver agreed. “Meet at my place at noon?”

“Sounds good,” Clark agreed and watched as Oliver left the apartment. 

He took a seat next to Chloe and smiled. “You okay?” 

“I don’t know, Clark,” Chloe replied. “I just saw my best friend in bed with my cousin’s ex-boyfriend, the same man who he claimed he was just friends with. I am really not sure what to think.” 

“Let me explain?” he pleaded. 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Chloe said. 

“First of all, when I told you Oliver and I decided not to pursue a relationship, I wasn’t lying,” Clark began. Seeing Chloe about to protest, he continued. “I know what you saw but no, Ollie and I are not together. We’re friends.” Taking a deep breath, he added, “With benefits.” 

Chloe looked dumbstruck. On any other occasion, he would’ve been at least slightly amused that he managed to make Chloe Sullivan speechless. But now was not that time. 

“So you are Oliver are . . .” Chloe trailed off but her point came across perfectly clear. 

“Yes,” Clark replied. “We’re friends that have sex.” 

“So all those times that you’ve been gone over the past few weeks?” Chloe questioned. 

“I’ve been with Oliver,” Clark confessed. 

“Amazing,” Chloe breathed. “Does anyone else know?” 

“Kara,” Clark said honestly. “That’s only because after that frat party, I went to Oliver. And I lost track of time. I knew you may call so I had Kara give me an excuse.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chloe asked, hurt evident in her tone. 

“Chloe, honestly, this is new for me,” Clark admitted. “I didn’t know how you would react . . . you’re my best friend and the idea of you thinking of me differently because of this . . .”

“Will never happen,” Chloe cut him off. “To me, you’re still the same, Clark. Nothing you can ever say will make me think less of you.” 

“You’re okay with this?” Clark said doubtfully. It almost seemed to easy. 

“To be honest, it is a little weird,” Chloe stated. “But what I feel doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” Clark protested. 

“I know you care about my feelings,” Chloe said warmly. “That wasn’t what I meant. What I do mean is that in this relationship, what matters is how you feel. Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah, I am,” Clark said. “I mean, I suggested it.” Chloe’s mouth dropped in surprise. “I know you probably think that Oliver is taking advantage of me but he isn’t. This was all my idea. Chloe, I’m attracted to Oliver but after that disaster with Lana, I am just not ready for a real relationship. There’s too much going on in my life right now and I just can’t commit This lets me be with Oliver but it erases all the hassle of relationships.”

Chloe seemed skeptical. “Clark, casual sex is not easy . . . in some ways, it is a lot more complicated than being in a relationship. There are so many more rules and unchartered territory. Are you sure this is what you want?” 

“I want this,” Clark assured her. “I know it is going to be hard but I’m willing to work at it. I like the way our arrangement is now and I don’t want it to change.” 

In the back of his mind, he was remembering their most recent argument but he pushed those thoughts away. They had settled it, hadn’t they? No, it was definitely better this way. 

“Clark, you said you might have feelings for Oliver before,” Chloe said carefully. “How can you just have sex when there are already feelings involved?”

“I care about Oliver as a friend,” Clark corrected, “And I’m attracted to him . . . but I don’t want to commit. Honestly this is just perfect.”

“And you don’t want more?” Chloe asked. 

“Nope,” Clark said. “I’m good with where we’re at.” He shot her a blinding smile. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” 

“If you say so, Clark,” Chloe said and smiled sneakily. “By the way, I have to say, what I walked in on? Very hot . . . feel free to leave the door unlocked more often.”

“Chloe!” Clark exclaimed, blushing. 

“Oh, Clark,” Chloe laughed, “You’re so easy.” She snickered. “Then again, Oliver would probably know that better than anyone, huh?”

Clark could feel his face burning up. “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

“Nope,” Chloe confirmed cheerfully. 

Clark laughed. “Oh, Chloe . . .”

Chloe quickly grew serious again. “Clark, I know you say you know what you’re doing but are you sure? When you’re in a relationship, you give your whole heart. What’s going to stop you this time?”

“Trust me,” Clark said confidently. “I am only interested in the physical parts of the relationship. Other than that, we’re just good friends. Nothing more will come of it.”

“If you’re sure,” Chloe said warily. 

“I am,” Clark replied. 

Chloe pursed her lips but nodded. “Anyway, there was something I had to talk to you about . . . that’s why I came to find you.” 

“What’s up?” Clark questioned. 

“I think I’ve located another Zoner,” Chloe informed him. 

Clark’s eyes widened. “Really? What have you found out?” 

Chloe pulled out her laptop and pulled up several documents. “It seems our newest Zoner feeds off electricity.” 

“So how are we supposed to track him or her down?” Clark wanted to know. 

“Well,” Chloe told him, “We have to see the major electricity providers around the area. Because, we know that this Zoner is looking for you.” 

“I have to find them first,” Clark said firmly. “By the time they get to me, they may be too powerful.” 

“It may be too late for that,” Chloe said worriedly, her eyes focused on the screen. 

Fear creased Clark’s features as he scooted closer and tried to look at the computer screen.

“There was an attack on a large electricity provider in Granville,” Chloe read. “And that was just yesterday . . . the city was without power for more than 6 hours.” 

“Granville,” Clark repeated. “That’s just hours from here. How come we didn’t hear about this?” 

“People are trying to cover it up as best as they can,” Chloe said. “They don’t like these kind of things to come out because it will scare everyone.” 

“What do we do?” Clark questioned. 

“I don’t think we have a choice but to wait, Clark,” Chloe told him. “But if I’m right, the Zoner should be hitting Smallville next.” 

“Chloe, I don’t want Smallville to be in any danger,” Clark replied, frowning. “If I can catch them before . . .”

“I would say that’s a great idea, Clark,” Chloe interrupted. “But where will you find them?” 

“Maybe I should go the Arctic and find out some information,” Clark suggested. “Jor-El might know something on this particular Zoner.” 

“You should tell Kara too,” Chloe added. Seeing Clark’s reluctant expression, Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Clark? You are going to tell Kara, aren’t you?”

“I just don’t think it’s really that necessary for her to be involved,” Clark said slowly, picking his words carefully. 

“Clark!” Chloe exclaimed. “She deserves to know.”

“Kara’s been a big help since she’s been around,” Clark said seriously. “But I don’t like to pull her into all my problems. If I need her help, we’ll contact her and fill her in. Otherwise, I think I can handle this one. So you can’t tell her either. She worries too much about me as it is.” 

“All right,” Chloe conceded. “I won’t say anything.” 

“Thanks Chloe,” he said gratefully. 

“You’re welcome, Clark,” Chloe said, with a small smile. 

Standing up, he smiled back. “I should go . . . I have to talk to Jor-El.” 

“Good luck,” Chloe replied and he nodded. 

“I’ll see you later tonight,” Clark told her. “I’ll bring dinner when I come back.” 

“All right,” Chloe agreed. 

With a goodbye, he headed out. His first stop was the farm, where he had to retrieve the key to the Fortress. Securing it from its safe hiding place, he continued on his journey. 

Within minutes, he reached the caves. Making his way to the secret passage, he slipped the key into its designated spot, watching as the symbols lit up and the room filled with light. And then he was at the Arctic. 

“Hello Kal-El,” Jor-El’s voice boomed throughout the spacious ice castle. 

“Hi Jor-El,” Clark responded. 

“What can I do for you, my son?” Jor-El wanted to know. They had worked out an agreement; Clark promised to come for his training but insisted that it wouldn’t happen until after his graduation. 

Jor-El had agreed and with Kara’s arrival, he was pleased that there was another Kryptonian to “teach him about their culture” so he was not as persistent. 

“I’m still tracking the Phantoms,” Clark stated, “But I need information on a particular one. Are there any Phantoms who would need electricity to survive?” 

There was a pause. “There is one,” Jor-El told him. 

Clark listened patiently as Jor-El described a particular criminal who would fit the description. 

Thanking Jor-El for the information, Clark left. Remembering his promise to Chloe, he stopped by a Mexican place they all enjoyed and picked up food. 

Clark filled Chloe in on what he learned over dinner. Fortunately for both of them, Lois was not around so they could discuss the situation freely. 

But the night wasn’t much of a success. Neither of them were able to discover any more information on the latest Zoner. Night fell and both decided to retire for the night, hoping that the morning would bring better results. 

Clark was tempted to go to see Oliver that night but resisted. He was tired and his mind was too consumed by thoughts of the new Zoner to really focus on anything else. Besides, he would see the blonde the following afternoon. 

Sleep came easily, the day’s events having taken their toll, and when he awoke the next morning, his first priority was tracking down that Zoner. 

Quickly getting dressed, he made his way to the kitchen. Noticing that he was the first one awake, he decided to make breakfast. 

Chloe and Lois both stumbled in about a half an hour later, both really thrilled when Clark had coffee ready for them. He knew his roommates, that was for sure. 

Because of their busy schedules, lately, they never seemed to have time to spend together. But it was Sunday and nobody had anywhere to be and they had a nice breakfast, catching up on each other’s lives. 

Eventually, Lois left and Chloe and he went back to their research. This time, they found a solid lead. 

“Clark,” Chloe said frantically. “I think I got something.” He waited as she scanned the screen in front of her. “Apparently, a man was killed just an hour ago, electrocuted to death.” 

Clark frowned at the address. “That’s near the Smallville Retirement Center. Pete and I used to volunteer there in high school.” 

“Apparently, this Zoner has tracked you to Smallville Clark,” Chloe concluded. “He must be demanding information from people and killing those who don’t know anything.” 

“Then maybe it’s time I let him find me,” Clark declared, meeting Chloe’s eyes. “I won’t let him hurt anybody else.” 

“What are you going to do?” Chloe questioned. 

“Go to Smallville,” Clark stated. “Find this Zoner and hopefully, stop him once and for all.” 

Chloe nodded encouragingly. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks,” Clark said, standing up. 

“Call me when you sort this all out, okay?” Chloe told him. 

“I will,” he promised and exited the apartment. When he found a private area, he shot up in to the air, speeding to Smallville. 

Reaching the farm, he found the crystal that Raya had given him. Nobody ever came into the barn and he knew that it would be safer here, rather than in his apartment, where someone could accidentally stumble upon it. 

Then he ventured out, keeping an eye out. So focused was he at his task that he didn’t even realize noon had come and gone. His lunch plans with Oliver had long been forgotten. 

He decided that the best place to begin was the last place where the Zoner was seen, that being the Smallville Retirement Center. But to his disappointment, he found the area near it deserted. Scanning the land, he only came across a pond.

Clark knew it as Lemaris Pond. Not paying much attention to the body of water, he kept walking around. His vision caught something- two figures and one seemed to be struggling. 

Quickly he zipped there. A powerfully built man was strangling another smaller man. 

“Tell me where Kal-El is,” the man hissed. 

“I don’t even know this Kal whatever,” the man choked. 

“Let him go,” Clark demanded, catching both their attention. The Zoner threw the man against the ground, rendering him unconscious. 

“Kal-El,” he growled. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

Before Clark could say anything, a beam of electricity shot from the Zoner’s hand, sending him flying. Wincing as he hit the ground, he quickly got back on his feet. 

To find himself face-to-face with the Zoner. The Zoner attempted to hit him but he caught the hand and threw him away from him. 

A struggle ensued, where neither one of them was able to quite get the advantage. A punch to the jaw from the Zoner drew blood but Clark was not giving up. A miscalculation gave Clark the chance to tackle the Zoner to the ground and before he could react, pressed the crystal onto him. 

Standing up, he backed away and watched as the Zoner stood up, gasping as the crystal took effect. But he wasn’t disappearing immediately. 

Glaring at Clark, he shot one last beam at him, sending Clark flying, before vanishing with a loud scream. Clark was caught by surprise and flew into the pond. 

Quickly he realized that this was no ordinary pond. It was filled with kryptonite and Clark felt himself weakening. He couldn’t fight against it and tried his best to hold his breath. 

He felt himself sinking and tried to struggle, which led him to accidentally taking in some of the water. 

His body was wracked with pain as the kryptonite-infested water filled his lungs. 

And then everything went black. 

Oliver Queen was worried. Clark had not shown up for their lunch appointment and 15 minutes without hearing a word, he tried to call Clark’s cell phone. And found the brunette was not picking up. 

It was not like Clark to flake and something told him that the situation was not quite right. Hopping onto his motorcycle, he sped toward Smallville, going at breakneck speed the entire way. To his horror, Clark was not at the farm. 

_Maybe Kara would know._ That’s right. If anyone could track Clark, it would be Kara. 

Clark mentioned that Kara worked at the Talon so getting on his bike again, that was where he was head. 

Hopefully, this was just a false alarm. But he had a feeling that something bad had happened. 

Kara was working in the Talon. She was taking over a shift for one of her coworkers. Sunday afternoons seemed to be a light day, but there were people going in and out. 

Her customers were friendly and she had to say she could make a pretty good cappuccino. It had been difficult at first but she was a fast learner. 

Right now, she was working behind the counter. With nobody waiting, she let her attention drift to the chattering people. 

Then a voice caught her attention. “I didn’t think you worked Sundays.” 

Kara turned toward the sound and her stomach sank. Lex. Her cousin had warned her about him and said that Lex was nosy when it came to him and the people around him. She made note to be extremely careful around him. 

There was just something about him that wasn’t right. Ever since their first meeting, she had been wary of him. 

“Hello, Mr. Luthor,” she greeted him, forcing a smile. After all, this was her boss. “I usually don’t but I’m just taking over a shift as a favor.” 

“That was nice of you,” he commented. “And please, call me Lex.” 

“Okay,” she agreed. Thankfully, her shift was almost over. The person taking over for her should be arriving any minute now. “How is your weekend going, Mr. Luth- I mean, Lex?”

“Pretty well,” Lex replied, “And yours?” 

“Not so bad,” Kara told him. 

Lex was about to say something but a voice interrupted them both. 

“Always make a habit of bothering your employees, Lex?” They turned to see Oliver Queen standing there, with a smirk on his handsome face. 

“Oliver,” Lex said stiffly. “I heard you were back.” 

“Yes, I’m back on business,” Oliver said. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here a while.” 

“I’m not worried,” Lex said, with a slight sneer. 

Oliver turned his attention to Kara and smiled warmly. “Hi, Kara.” 

“Hi, Oliver,” she replied, her smile more genuine. The blonde, she liked and trusted. He was good for her cousin and ever since he had been back, Kal-El had been happier. 

“How are you?” Oliver questioned. 

“Doing well,” Kara told him. “And you? I’m actually surprised to see you here by yourself.” 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?” 

Kara smiled cheekily. “Well, lately you and my cousin seem to be attached at the hip.” Oliver blushed and then grew serious, concern in his eyes. 

“Actually I wanted to talk you about Clark,” Oliver stated, worry evident in his tone. 

“Is he okay?” Kara wanted to know, realizing fully that Lex was listening to their conversation. 

Oliver seemed to recognize that too and was careful with his wording. “Clark and I were supposed to meet for lunch at noon . . . he never showed.”

“That’s not like him,” Kara commented. 

“Exactly,” Oliver agreed. “And I called his cell phone . . . he’s not picking up. I just checked the farm and he’s not there either.” 

Kara’s heart clenched. Something was wrong . . . she could feel it. 

“I haven’t heard from him all day,” Kara confessed. Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed and his face paled. 

“He’s all right, right?” Oliver demanded. 

“I’m not sure,” Kara said, her voice barely a whisper. 

That was when the woman working after her showed up. After setting her up, and saying a quick goodbye to Lex, Kara ushered Oliver outside. 

Making sure they found an abandoned spot, Kara zoned in her hearing on her cousin’s heartbeat. 

It took longer than expected and her heart stopped when he heard how weak the sound was. 

“His heartbeat is weak,” Kara said, eyes wide. “He’s in danger.” 

“We have to find him,” Kara said. “I think I can track him down.” 

“I’ll follow you,” Oliver said. 

She nodded and shot up into the air, making sure she was visible to Oliver. 

_Please, Kal-El,_ she prayed silently, _please be okay._

Oliver jumped on his motorcycle and pushed it to its top speed. Moments later, he saw Kara land near a pond. 

He all but ran to the pond and saw Kara look pale. 

“I can’t go in there,” Kara whispered. 

“Why?” Oliver asked. 

“It’s filled with kryptonite,” Kara said softly. 

“And he’s in there?” Oliver asked, his heart pounding. Kara nodded. 

“Stand back,” he told her. Slipping off his shoes, he wasted no time in diving in the pond. 

It was deeper than he expected but his eyes quickly located a body. Clark. 

He reached him and held onto the body, pulling him along and reached the surface. Dragging Clark’s body out of the water, resting him on the ground. 

Clark wasn’t moving. “He’s not breathing,” Kara said. “The kryptonite is in his system.” 

Immediately, Oliver began mouth-to-mouth. _But it wasn’t working. Oh God, please . . . please don’t take him away from me._

“I have an idea,” Kara murmured. “Move aside.” He did as he was told. And Kara raised her hand, slamming it down on Clark’s stomach. 

Water came out of Clark’s mouth. She did it once more and more water came up. Clark coughed, sputtering water, and blue-green eyes opened slowly. 

He blinked a few times, looking at his surroundings. “Kara?” he said weakly. “Ollie? What happened?”

Oliver couldn’t help the tears that came to his eyes. Clark was alive. 

Seeing the tears, Clark frowned. “Ollie?” 

Without thinking twice, he pulled Clark into his arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Kara watched the scene, with a warm smile on her face, obviously too relieved that her cousin was alive. 

But he wasn’t focusing on her, all he could see was the beautiful brunette in his arms. 

Clark didn’t understand, obviously not realizing how close to death he had been but hugged Oliver back anyway. 

He would explain later but right now, he was content holding Clark. Oliver had almost lost him and right now he just wanted to hold on to him and not let go.


	13. Chapter 13

_What’s going on?_ Clark was confused as Oliver just held on tighter, as if he was worried that if he let go for a second, Clark would disappear. 

It was nice to be held like this and he couldn’t resist returning the embrace but that didn’t mean he wasn’t confused about what was going on. The last thing he remembered was falling into the pond . . . the pond. The pond had kryptonite in it. Shouldn’t he be dead? That was when he took in Oliver’s soaked appearance. 

Clark needed answers . . . the sooner, the better. 

Reluctantly, he removed himself from Oliver and looked at him quizzically. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“I think,” Kara stated and Clark took note of his cousin for the first time since he opened his eyes, “We should be asking you that question.” 

Clark frowned, biting his lower lip. “Chloe found out signs that pointed to the emergence of a new Zoner. He was last spotted around this area so I came here. We had a confrontation and I managed to use the crystal on him but before he disappeared, he zapped me. The last thing I remember was flying into the pond and realizing that it was filled with kryptonite. Then I think I passed out.”

“Zoner?” Kara repeated. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t want to burden you,” Clark confessed, feeling guilty when he saw the pure concern in Kara’s bright blue eyes. 

“That’s what I’m _here_ for,” Kara declared. “I’m here to help you, to take care of you. From what you’ve told me, every encounter you’ve had with Zoners in the past have put you in a near death situation. I would’ve helped you . . .” She shook her head. “For all your talks on responsibility, this was highly irresponsible and reckless of you.” 

Clark felt himself flushing. It had been a while since he had been on the receiving end of a lecture. But he knew Kara was right. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare anyone . . . I guess I wasn’t thinking.” 

“You weren’t,” Kara agreed. “But it’s okay. You’re lucky Oliver noticed you missing.” 

Clark turned his gaze back to the blonde. “Ollie?” 

“You were supposed to me for lunch,” Oliver reminded him. “And you never showed.”

“I guess it slipped my mind,” Clark said. 

“Yeah, well either way, when you didn’t show and didn’t pick up your cell phone, I went to search for you,” Oliver told him. “I checked the farm and you weren’t there so I headed to see Kara. She tracked you down by following your heartbeat.”

“But it was Oliver who saved you,” Kara added quickly. “I felt the kryptonite in the water and knew I couldn’t go in. Oliver didn’t even think twice before jumping in to rescue you.” 

Clark felt a warm feeling spread through his body, despite how cold he was, at the idea of Oliver saving him. 

“Kara did get the kryptonite out of your system though,” Oliver said, before Clark could say anything. 

“It sounds like you both saved my life,” Clark stated, beaming at the blondes. “Thank you both.” He met Oliver’s eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do without you two.” 

“We’re glad to be here for you, Clark,” Oliver said. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired,” he admitted. “A little weak.” 

He felt Kara’s eyes scanning him and was worried when he saw the displeased look on her face. 

“There’s still kryptonite in your system,” Kara told him. “The exposure to the sun is counteracting the kryptonite and I think it’s leaving, but the process is slow.” 

“What do we do?” Oliver asked. 

“Kal-El needs to rest,” Kara declared. “And he needs constant exposure to the sun until we’re certain he’s completely healed.” 

She paused. “First of all, both of you need to get out of those wet clothes . . . with Kal-El’s already weakened state, he needs to be in as much warmth as he can get. And as for you, Oliver, we don’t want you to get sick too.” 

Before Clark and Oliver could blink, Kara disappeared. 

“Your cousin is definitely interesting, Clark,” Oliver commented with a small smile. 

“That she is,” Clark replied, looking at the spot where Kara had just been standing. 

“Where did she go?” Oliver wondered aloud. Clark just shrugged; Kara was impossible to read. 

Before they could even question her disappearance, she was back, holding a bag and two sets of clothes. 

“You need to get changed,” she instructed and handed them their clothes. “I’m sorry, I just went into each of your closets and picked something.” 

The boys took the clothes from her gratefully. 

“Anyway,” Kara said, with a teasing smile. “I think the two of you need some privacy to get dressed.” Clark felt his face heat up and Oliver just chuckled. 

“The two of you will be okay, right?” Kara asked worriedly. “Do you need me to stick around?” 

“I’ll take care of Clark,” Oliver promised. 

“Call me if you need anything,” Kara instructed. They nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks for everything, Kara,” Clark said softly. 

“That’s what I’m here for, Kal-El,” Kara told him. Giving them a small smile, she backed away and shot up into the air. 

“Come on, you,” Oliver said, helping him to his feet. “We need to get you out of those clothes.” 

Clark refrained from making a cheeky remark and slowly got up. Finding a secluded place in the woods, Clark made sure to keep watch while Oliver stripped down and changed. He had to keep his eyes from wandering to the little show the blonde was unintentionally putting on. Then again, knowing Oliver, he was probably doing it on purpose. 

When he was certain the blonde was dressed, he turned toward him and smiled shyly. 

“You didn’t have to look away, Clark,” Oliver joked. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

“Just keep an eye out while I get dressed,” Clark said. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “I’d rather keep an eye on you,” he told him, leering slightly. 

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later,” Clark said, smiling. “Now turn around.” 

Oliver pouted but did as he was told. “You know, Clark, if you wanted to stare at my ass, you could’ve just said so.” 

Unable to resist, Clark swatted the aforementioned ass, causing Oliver to jump. “Well, well, well, you are naughtier than I thought.” 

“Hush,” Clark said and proceeded to slip out of his wet clothes. Still weak, he took longer than usual but as he put on the fresh clothes, he felt better. 

“Okay, I’m done,” Clark said. 

Oliver grinned. “Shall we go then?” 

“Sounds good,” Clark replied and after they put their wet clothes in the bag, they walked over to where Oliver left his motorcycle. 

“This is cool,” Clark commented. 

Oliver laughed. “Yes, well we need someway to get back and I’m not having you expend any energy by testing out your abilities.” 

Handing Clark the spare helmet, he got on. Clark wore the helmet and sat behind Oliver. Within seconds, they were off, speeding back to Oliver’s penthouse. 

Clark just held on to Oliver, liking that he had a valid excuse to hold on tightly to the blonde. He was extremely grateful that he hadn’t called and cancelled because otherwise, he knew he wouldn’t be alive. 

As they reached the penthouse, Oliver treated him like he was made of glass, not taking his eyes off him for a second. 

The first place they went to was Oliver’s bedroom and Oliver opened his windows, allowing the sunshine to stream inside. He made Clark rest on the bed, in a position so the sun was hitting him. 

“You need to rest,” Oliver commanded. 

“Oliver,” Clark protested, “I’m pretty sure all the kryptonite is gone . . . whatever was left probably left on the way here.” 

“It doesn’t matter, Clark,” Oliver insisted. “You almost _died_ today and I refuse to take the risk of you wandering around with that stuff is still in your system. Just for tonight, take it easy.” 

Clark was going to argue but meeting Oliver’s eyes, he saw that the blonde really had been scared for him. And he couldn’t bring himself to refuse. 

Nodding, he relaxed into the bed. “Okay, Ollie.” 

Relief filled Oliver’s expression. “Just rest, Clark. And if you need anything, I’ll be here.” 

Clark was surprised when he let out a yawn. It seemed he was more tired than he thought. Then again, it had been a long day. 

“Rest, Clark,” Oliver repeated and Clark nodded, his eyes drifting shut, sleep overtaking him quickly. 

Oliver stayed in the room, even after he was sure Clark was fast asleep. He just couldn’t take his eyes off the brunette. And that wasn’t because the younger man was beautiful in his sleep. 

It truly frightened him at how close he had come to losing him. He flashbacked to the time when they had been trying to save Bart. The memories of that night and finding Clark on the ground, helpless, with all those meteor rocks around hit him hard. 

After he pulled Clark out of the room, he had lashed out, but it was all a cover. All the time he had known Clark, the man had seemed invulnerable and to see him injured did something to Oliver. And it was just easier to be angry than show him how much he worried him. 

Oliver’s thoughts drifted to the “what if” situations. What if he hadn’t gotten there in time and Clark had drowned? He shivered at the possibility. 

_Don’t do this to yourself, he’s safe . . . he’s alive and safe._ But he couldn’t help it. Even seeing Clark sleeping soundly did nothing to push away the panic inside him at the idea of almost losing him. Clark Kent had come into his life and now, he couldn’t imagine his life without him . . . didn’t want to imagine his life without him.

To his surprise, even considering Clark not being a part of his life made his heart ache. To not see that smile and not hear that laugh . . . without even thinking, he leaned forward and caressed Clark’s cheek, his fingers brushing over the soft skin. 

Clark smiled in his sleep and Oliver planted a gentle kiss to his forehead. Backing away, as so not to wake the brunette, he was content just watching Clark sleep. 

_Queen, when did you get to be such a sap?_ He had no idea, it was just having Clark around when he came so close to losing him for good . . . it just made his heart stop. 

_You do remember Clark is not your boyfriend right? Just friends with benefits . . . no need to be getting all sentimental._ Well, technically, they weren’t just having sex. This caring fell under the friends part. Even if they weren’t having sex and were just friends, Oliver would be freaking out at Clark’s near death experience. 

_Not like this, you wouldn’t. Admit it, you just want to crawl into that bed and not just to have sex with him. That’s why you kept him at the penthouse._

It wasn’t possible . . . he was satisfied with their current arrangement. He didn’t want a relationship. 

Whatever happened that afternoon was just messing with his head . . . that was it. Right. Exactly. 

Then why wasn’t he convinced? 

A shrill ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and he ran to the living room, tracking the sound to his cell phone. 

“Queen,” he answered. 

“Oliver, it’s Chloe,” the voice at the other end said. “Have you heard from Clark?” 

_Chloe._ He couldn’t believe none of them had thought of her. 

“Clark’s fine, Chloe,” Oliver replied. “I believe you know about his chasing after a Zoner.” 

“Yeah,” Chloe said slowly. “I’ve tried calling his cell phone but he’s not picking up.” 

Oliver sighed and filled her in on what had happened that day. 

“He inhaled kryptonite?” Chloe repeated. “Are you sure he’s okay?” 

“Yeah, Kara said that the kryptonite was leaving his system,” Oliver assured her. “He’s sleeping now and I’ve made sure he’s getting plenty of sun.” 

“Thank God you were around, Oliver, and you noticed that he was missing,” Chloe exclaimed. “You saved his life.” 

“I only did what anyone else would’ve done,” Oliver said modestly. “I’m just glad he’s okay.” 

“Me too,” Chloe agreed. “Anyway, it just might be best to keep him with you for the rest of the day.” 

“I plan to,” Oliver replied. “He’ll probably stay overnight too so don’t worry if he doesn’t come back.” 

“Oliver, I don’t know if you remember, but Clark doesn’t spend most of his nights here anymore,” Chloe said, a teasing lilt to her voice. 

Oliver was relieved that they were talking over the phone so she wasn’t able to see him blush. “I suppose you’re correct.” 

“Clark probably hasn’t had the chance to tell you,” Chloe stated seriously, “But I just want you to know that I’m okay with your relationship . . . and I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I was never worried about you, Watchtower,” Oliver replied. “But thanks.” 

She laughed. “Yeah, I figured it would be Clark who is the paranoid one.” 

“He is,” Oliver agreed, a note of affection for the brunette in his tone. Unknown to him, Chloe caught it and was smiling on the other end. 

_Just friends with benefits, huh?_ Chloe had a sneaking suspicion there was more on both sides. It was jut a matter of getting two extremely dense and stubborn men to accept it.


	14. Chapter 14

After hanging up with Chloe, Oliver went back to check on Clark. Seeing the brunette still sound asleep, Oliver smiled and headed to the living room. 

Suddenly remembering that neither of them had eaten lunch, Oliver made his way to the kitchen. He was a good cook, if he said so himself, and he knew the brunette would be hungry when he woke up. 

His specialty was Italian food and he was able to have a pasta cooking fairly quickly. Finding some bread and tomatoes, he managed to make bruschetta too. All in all, he was quite pleased with himself at the result. 

Putting the food into serving dishes, he went back once more to see Clark. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he hated waking up the brunette but he really wanted him to eat something. 

Stroking the soft locks, Oliver planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Hearing Clark moan and stir, he moved back. The brunette opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times and seeing Ollie, smiled. 

“Hey,” he said sleepily. “What’s up?” 

“I hated to wake you up,” Oliver stated, “But I thought you should eat something. Then you can go back to sleep.” 

Clark opened his mouth to say something but then his stomach grumbled, speaking for him, eliciting a chuckle from Oliver. 

Blushing, Clark nodded. “Yeah, I think food sounds good.” 

“You can rest,” Oliver stated, “I’ll bring the food here.” 

Clark shook his head and moved to get up. “No, I’m fine . . . I’ll come with you.” Seeing Oliver’s skeptical expression, he sighed. “Don’t worry, Ollie, I’m really okay. I swear.” 

“If you say so,” Oliver said doubtfully. Helping Clark out of bed, he led the younger man to the dining room. 

“Sit here,” he instructed. “I’ll bring the food.” 

“Can I help?” Clark offered and Oliver just smiled. 

“I’m good, thanks,” Oliver said. 

Setting the table, he brought the food from the kitchen. He had to make a few rounds but he didn’t want Clark moving too much. Oliver knew he was overreacting but at the moment, he didn’t care. 

He waited until Clark started and then began to eat himself. 

“This is really good,” Clark complimented, after taking a bite. 

“Thanks,” Oliver replied. “I’ve always been fascinated with cooking, for some odd reason. At my home in Star City, I do have a chef but I’m traveling so much that I wanted to learn.” 

“You’re very good at it,” Clark told him and Oliver just smiled. 

Oliver remembered something. “Oh, I talked to Chloe,” he said suddenly. 

Clark groaned. “I completely forgot to call her . . . was she worried?” 

“Yeah, she called,” Oliver responded. “And she was worried but I explained everything. We both agree you should spend the night here.” 

“Oliver, when don’t I spend the night here?” Clark teased and Oliver grinned. 

“Good point,” Oliver conceded. “But tonight, you’re going to _sleep_. That’s it.” 

Clark pouted and moving his chair closer to Oliver’s, stroked the blonde’s thigh. 

“Are you sure about that?” he asked in a low voice. 

Oliver bit his lip bur willed himself to be strong. “Yes,” he said finally. “Now be good. I’ll make it up to you later.” 

Clark smiled deviously but removed his hand and resumed eating, much to Oliver’s relief. 

“You better,” Clark said, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

“Trust me,” Oliver said, in a husky voice. “That’s a promise I intend to keep.” 

Clark beamed and there was silence again. 

“How does your next week look?” Oliver asked, engaging him a conversation. 

“Painful,” Clark told him. 

Oliver tilted his head. “Painful why?” 

Clark smiled. “Ollie, you do remember it’s February, right?” Clark reminded him. 

“Valentine’s Day,” Oliver realized. 

“I am going to have to listen to Chloe and Lois gush over the next week,” Clark said, shaking his head. 

“Painful would be a good description,” Oliver agreed. 

“I take it you don’t have too much love for Valentine’s Day either?” Clark questioned. 

“None,” Oliver said. “It’s an overrated holiday in which only corporations prevail and everyone else is blinded with what they’re _supposed_ to be doing, spending way too much money and effort.” 

“Such a romantic,” Clark joked. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “I mean, seriously, Clark, think about it. A guy can do special, romantic gestures 364 days a year but if he misses Valentine’s Day, it’s like they committed the greatest sin.” 

“You haven’t had very good experiences then,” Clark noted. 

“Not really,” Oliver confessed. “I mean, I’m me, Clark. If I have a date for Valentine’s Day, they usually expect some grand gesture or expensive gift.” He rolled his eyes. 

Clark nodded sympathetically. “That must suck.” 

Oliver shrugged. “I’m used to it. What about you?” 

Clark winced. “I haven’t had very good Valentine’s Days either . . . and after last year, I just want to lock myself in my room and wake up on the 15th.” 

“What happened last year?” Oliver asked. 

Clark paled. “I never told you?” Oliver shook his head. 

Clark took a deep breath. “Promise you won’t be mad?” 

“Why would I be mad?” Oliver asked. 

Clark smirked. “Because,” he said, “You might be a little shocked.” 

Oliver was now intrigued. “Okay, what happened?” 

“Well,” Clark said, “If you remember, Valentine’s Day fell not so long after you left.” 

“I do remember,” Oliver said. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“I was depressed over Lana’s engagement to Lex,” Clark recalled. “Chloe took me to the Talon and it turned out to be completely decorated. If that wasn’t bad enough, Jimmy was going to meet us there and he brought Lois.” He frowned. “Apparently, Jimmy had the brilliant idea to set Lois and me up.” 

“I guess I wasn’t the only one who caught the chemistry,” Oliver teased. 

“Don’t even go there,” Clark warned. “Jimmy has always felt I was a threat to his relationship with Chloe and I’m pretty positive that he figured if I was with Lois, he could feel safer about Chloe. Lois and I realized what they were doing pretty quickly. I decided I was going to leave but Lois . . . Lois talked to some lady. She gave Lois this way to ‘move on’. In the form of a lipstick that made you fall in love with the first person you saw.” 

“Can I got out on a limb and assume it was you?” Oliver asked, too amused with the whole story. 

“You can and you’d be right,” Clark confirmed. 

“Then what?” Oliver wanted to know. 

Clark went on to explain Lois’ visit to the farm and him running out. He told him about the incident at the Daily Planet, which led to them kissing. 

“Turned out,” Clark said, “That the lipstick had red kryptonite.” 

“Red kryptonite,” Oliver repeated. “Doesn’t kryptonite make you sick?” 

“Green does,” Clark said wryly. “There are different colors and red makes me lose my inhibitions.” 

“A Clark Kent without inhibitions,” Oliver said, laughing, “What I would give to see that.” 

“You shouldn’t give anything,” Clark said. “It’s not a pretty sight.” 

“Okay, so you were removed of your inhibitions,” Oliver said. “What next?” 

“I kissed Lois,” Clark confessed. “And she recognized the kiss . . . from the whole Green Arrow coverup. She accused me of being the Green Arrow.” 

“What did you do?” Oliver questioned. 

Clark cringed a little. “I might’ve told her that you were the Green Arrow and I was covering for you.” Oliver’s eyes widened. 

“Don’t worry,” Clark added hastily. “She doesn’t remember anything.” 

“Wow,” Oliver said. “This is crazy.” 

“There’s more,” Clark said and continued with his tale, about how he wanted to prove to Lois he was more than normal. 

“I flew her here,” Clark said, shamefaced. “We almost had sex.” 

“You almost had sex _here_?” Oliver echoed. 

“I’m so sorry, Ollie,” Clark said, “I told you you’d be upset.”

“I’m not upset, Clark,” Oliver assured him. “Just stunned. Why the ‘almost’?” 

Clark told him how they found the invitation to the engagement party and described how they crashed the party, resulting in him kidnapping Lana.

“I almost killed Lex,” Clark said, clearly embarrassed and still feeling guilty over the whole incident. “Luckily, my mom was there to stop me and she got the red meteor rock out of my system.” 

“Looks like Valentine’s Day hasn’t been good to either one of us,” Oliver responded. 

“You’re not upset?” Clark wondered aloud. 

“No way,” Oliver stated. Truth be told, he was a little envious . . . not of Clark but of Lois. He was thankful that they hadn’t had sex because he didn’t know how he’d handle that. He had already been upset that Lois got to kiss Clark first . . . if she had slept with him too, he would’ve been bitter. 

Clark looked relieved at Oliver’s calm reaction. “Yeah, so that’s my story.” 

“Intense story,” Oliver replied. “I think this year, we should both boycott Valentine’s Day. You can hang out with me, if you’d like.” 

“That sounds good,” Clark said. “I’ll be here.” 

Oliver grinned. Maybe Valentine’s Day wouldn’t be so bad this year. 

Unknown to him, Clark was plotting. _Never had a good Valentine’s Day, huh, Ollie?_ He may not like the holiday but he hated the thought that Oliver had only had people use him on a holiday meant for lovers. 

They may not be together but Clark was determined to show Oliver that there were people who didn’t care about his money. One of those being him. 

So this year, he was going to give Oliver a good Valentine’s Day. He had been awed by the older man’s reaction to Clark almost having sex with his ex in his home. Oliver had such a big heart and Clark wanted to make Oliver see that he saw that too. 

The key was not extravagance but a gesture that came from the heart. And Clark had just the idea on how to make this particular Valentine’s Day special. 

The day passed by quickly and Clark tried to keep his behavior normal. Fortunately, he succeeded and Oliver didn’t suspect a thing. He had to convince Oliver several times that he was okay and the kryptonite was really gone before the blonde relaxed. 

However, much to his displeasure, Oliver was true to his word and refused to do anything but sleep in bed that night. He found it strangely comforting though, to just sleep in Oliver’s arms. Never before had he felt so safe or comfortable. 

In fact, he almost regretted getting up the next morning. But knowing that they both had a busy week ahead, he had to. 

Besides, he wanted to make it home early so that he could see Chloe. After having breakfast with Oliver, he headed back to the apartment, where his best friend was only too thrilled to see him. 

They spent quality time talking about what happened and Clark had to reassure her that he was okay before she accepted it. It seemed that both Oliver and she were paranoid when it came to his health. He smiled internally at the similarities between the two blondes. 

Eventually, she too was convinced he was fine but not before giving him a strict lecture on how he should never go fight a Zoner without telling Kara. Clark was slightly amused but Chloe was scary when she wanted to be and he knew it was safer just to agree. 

Time passed by and Clark, as he expected, heard everyone talking non-stop about Valentine’s Day. But he wasn’t annoyed because he knew that he had plans too. 

Oliver and he had arranged to meet at the penthouse. He had no idea what was in store for him. 

The day of Valentine’s Day, everyone was excited, despite it falling on a Thursday. Oliver called in the morning to confirm their plans. 

“Dress warm,” Clark advised. 

“Why would I do that?” Oliver questioned. “I thought we were staying in.” Clark grinned and was vague with his answers. 

“We’ll be inside . . . somewhere,” Clark told him. “I have a bit of a surprise for you.” 

“A surprise?” Oliver repeated. “Clark . . . I thought we agreed to boycott this day.” 

“Trust me, Oliver,” Clark said mysteriously. “I know what I’m doing. Just be ready around 6 and I mean it when I say dress warmly.” 

“Okay,” Oliver said reluctantly. “See you tonight.” 

“Bye, Ollie,” he said, and hung up, giddy for the rest of the day. Hopefully, Oliver would appreciate his surprise. 

At 5:45, Clark was ready to go. Dressed in a dark blue sweater and black pants, he was glad that Chloe and Lois were already out of the apartment. He lied, saying he didn’t have any plans when they asked. Chloe, of course, picked up on the fact he was going to be with Oliver but he didn’t come forward with any details. 

Glancing at his watch, he prepared to leave. He was nervous and more than a little excited. It was time to go see Oliver. 

Oliver was waiting impatiently, checking the time constantly. Ever since Clark had dropped hints on having a surprise for him, he had been curious. What could Clark possibly be planning? 

But he did as he was told and dressed appropriately. In a black sweater shirt that had a zipper trailing from the nape of his neck to his shoulder and jeans topped off with a heavy, long coat, he was ready to go. 

Now all he had to do was wait for Clark to show up and patience had never been one of his strong points. 

But exactly at 6, he heard the elevator chime and Clark opened the gate, smiling warmly at him. 

“Hi,” Clark said. Giving him a once over that managed to make him blush, he added, “You look good.” 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Oliver said lightly. And boy was that an understatement. Clark’s sweater made his eyes stand out and Oliver knew he could just lose himself in them, given half a chance. 

“Ready to go?” Clark asked, bringing him back to reality. 

“I’m all set,” Oliver replied. “Are you going to give me a hint as to where we’re going?” 

“No way,” Clark said, smiling cheekily. “Then the surprise would be ruined.” Oliver watched as Clark walked toward the balcony, only stopping to shoot him a look over his shoulder. 

“You coming?” he asked. 

Oliver was confused but followed Clark to the balcony. Securing all the exits and setting the alarms, he stepped out into the balcony behind the brunette. 

In one swift move, Clark pulled Oliver into his arms. “Hold on,” he said softly and before Oliver could comprehend what was going on, they were in the air. 

Looking around, Oliver could hardly breathe. They were flying and the feeling was absolutely amazing. He could only stare at Clark and his surroundings, unable to speak. 

Just as quickly as they took off, they landed. Oliver was puzzled to see a cave. 

“Come on,” Clark said, tugging at his hand. Oliver was amazed at all the symbols in the cave but Clark didn’t give him time to pause. He had to walk quickly to keep up with the younger man and was shocked further when he saw a small entrance. 

Clark kept going and Oliver walked in, following him. “What’s going on, Clark?” Oliver asked.

There was a tablet in the middle of the space with similar symbols to those on the cave walls and he still didn’t understand. 

“Trust me,” Clark said. Taking what appeared to be octagonal metal piece out of his pocket, he slipped it into a hole in the middle of the tablet. 

Oliver watched, fascinated, as the symbols lit up. 

“Oliver,” Clark said, gaining his attention. “Give me your hand.” Oliver didn’t think twice before holding out his hand. Clark took the offered hand and pulled Oliver to him. 

Suddenly, they were surrounded by white light but Oliver couldn’t tear his eyes from Clark’s face, even as they were moving. The lights stopped and Oliver looked around at their new surroundings. 

“Where are we?” Oliver whispered. 

“The Arctic,” Clark answered. 

“The Arctic,” Oliver repeated, dazed. This place was beautiful, an ice castle almost. 

“This is my Fortress,” Clark explained. “It was left here for me, by my father. All the knowledge of Krypton, my home planet, is here.” 

“This is amazing, Clark,” Oliver breathed. 

Clark smiled. “Surprise isn’t over yet.” Clark started to walk away and Oliver had no choice but to follow. 

Then he stopped and Oliver was stunned at what he saw. In the center of part of the ice castle was a table, set for two. The candles in the middle of the table gave the room a faint glow. Roses were decorating the crystals and Oliver was taken aback by the sheer amount of effort that Clark must’ve put to set this up. 

Seeing Clark’s nervous expression at Oliver’s silence, Oliver closed the distance between them and kissed him soundly on the lips. 

Clark instantly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Oliver, while deepening the kiss at the same time. 

When the need for air separated them, Oliver rested his forehead against Clark’s.

“Thank you,” Oliver said softly. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

“I wanted to do this,” Clark said. “I wanted you, for once, to have a good Valentine’s Day. I wanted you to see that there is at least one person who doesn’t care about how much money you have. For once, I wanted someone to do something special for you and I wanted to be that person.” 

Oliver cupped Clark’s face in his hands, his heart feeling like it was going to burst. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Oliver said. 

Clark took the opportunity to kiss him again. Pulling away, Clark smiled. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“I really do,” Oliver said honestly. 

Valentine’s Day wasn’t turning out to be okay, it was turning out to be the best one he had ever had. And it was all thanks to the man standing in front of him. The wonderful, gorgeous, sweet man with a heart of gold . . . how did he get so lucky to have Clark in his life? 

Clark was oblivious to his thoughts and dragged him to the table. Somehow, he had managed to keep food around and it was delicious. Oliver felt as if he was on top of the world. 

After they were finished with both dinner and dessert, Clark smiled mischievously. 

“All right, what’s going through that head of yours?” Oliver asked. 

“I have a present for you,” Clark said, pulling out a wrapped box. 

Oliver grinned. “That’s funny, because I have a present for you too.” 

Oliver reached into his pocket and retrieved a box of his own. He knew that they weren’t celebrating Valentine’s Day but he couldn’t resist getting Clark a present anyway. 

Clark’s eyes widened. “Wait, but . . . why?” 

“Because I wanted to,” Oliver said. 

“You didn’t know what I was going to do though,” Clark said. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Oliver told him. “Now take the present already.” Clark shook his head and took the gift and handed Oliver his. 

“You have to open yours first,” Clark insisted. 

Raising an eyebrow, Oliver nodded. He looked at the present and slowly, tore the wrapping paper. 

Under the wrapping paper was a solid blue colored box. He lifted the cover and pulled out what was inside. Oliver gasped. 

Attached to a thick chain was an octagonal key, much like the one that Clark had used to get them there. 

“Clark,” he said slowly. 

“It’s what you think it is,” Clark said hurriedly. “It’s a key to this place. Now that you know where it is, if you want, you can come. If you ever want to escape the world or something, this could be your sanctuary too.” 

“You’re really trusting me here,” Oliver stated. 

“I do trust you,” Clark said confidently. “Oliver, you’ve opened your home to me and I want to open mine to you.” Smiling gently, he said, “Open it.” 

“Open it?” Oliver repeated. Clark gently took the key out of his hands and turning it sideways, showed him the tiny crack. Then he pulled it apart and Oliver found that Clark had styled it to be a locket. 

And what he saw had tears welling in the back of his eyes. The same picture that sat on his desk was etched into one side of the inner key. 

Clark placed it back into his hands. “I saw the picture on your desk,” Clark admitted. “And I know how much your parents meant to you . . . it’s on a chain so you can have them close to your heart all the time.” 

“I . . . I can’t believe this, Clark,” Oliver said, words failing him. “Thank you just doesn’t seem to be enough. I’ll treasure this forever.” 

Clearing his throat, Oliver said, “Open your present. I have to say it’s nowhere as near as amazing as this.” 

“Oliver, I wasn’t even expecting anything,” Clark told him. But he removed the gift wrapping paper, taking far too long for Oliver’s liking. When he unveiled the famous sky blue box, Clark’s mouth dropped. 

Clark opened the box and his eyes widened at seeing what was nestled there. 

“Clark,” Oliver started babbling before he could say anything. “I know that it may be a little too much, especially with our arrangement but I saw it and I couldn’t resist.” 

“Oliver,” Clark cut him off. “It’s beautiful.” He lifted up the gift, a solid white gold ring, with tiny diamonds, in two rows of five at the top. “I love it.” 

“Really?” Oliver asked worriedly. 

“You shouldn’t have spent so much,” Clark said slowly. 

“It wasn’t expensive,” Oliver assured him. 

“I do love it,” Clark said. “Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to wear it all the time,” Oliver said, a little embarrassed. “I mean, I know it will get some unwanted questions.”

“Don’t worry,” Clark said quickly. “I will deal with them.” He smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you,” Oliver replied, gesturing to his necklace. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Clark said. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too,” Oliver said. 

Slipping his necklace over his neck, he couldn’t help the smile when he saw Clark put on his new ring. Standing up, he walked to Clark and captured the brunette’s lips with his own. 

Clark intensified the kiss, moaning into his mouth. Oliver wanted more, wanted to feel all of the man whose lips were currently exploring his own, _needed_ to feel all of Clark. 

Pulling away, he asked breathlessly, “How fast can you get us back home?” 

Nipping at his lip, Clark said, “We don’t need to go anywhere.” Taking Oliver’s hand, he dragged him toward an entrance Oliver didn’t see before. 

Stepping into what was a bedroom, Oliver was shocked again. In the middle of the room was a large bed, covered with green silk sheets.

“Clark?” 

“I set up a bedroom here,” Clark told him. Smiling wickedly, he kissed Oliver. “So as you see, we don’t have to go anywhere.” 

“We really don’t,” Oliver agreed. 

Clark met his lips again and they fell on the bed, Clark pulling Oliver on top of him. And Oliver was able to show Clark exactly how much he appreciated him and what he had done for him. 

But they knew, deep within their hearts, no matter how much they wanted to live in denial about wanting more, this night was a landmark in their relationship. 

Something was changing, whether they liked it or not.


	15. Chapter 15

Stirring out of a deep sleep, Clark smiled at seeing Oliver draped across his chest. Valentine’s Day had gone off without a hitch and glancing at the ring adorning his finger, he smiled. He knew he couldn’t wear it all the time but it was beautiful nonetheless. 

Oliver had seemed to like his necklace and he was glad. He knew he was trusting the other man with a key to his Fortress but he did . . . trust him, that is. Giving him a key just felt right and having the picture there made it more personal. 

When Oliver was out on patrol one night, Clark managed to snatch the picture and have it back before Oliver even returned. The blonde never even knew it was missing. 

Feeling a shift, he looked down to see brown eyes staring back at him. 

“Good morning,” he said softly. 

“A very good morning,” Oliver agreed, smiling. He moved to capture Clark’s lips quickly, engaging him in a quick kiss. 

“Do you have any early meetings?” Clark asked suddenly, remembering it was still a workday. 

“No, I have nothing important scheduled,” Oliver assured him. “Do you have class?” 

“In the afternoon,” Clark answered. He paused and added reluctantly, “We should probably head back.” 

Ollie pouted. “If we must.” 

“We can always come back, Ollie,” Clark told him. “And you have a key too.” 

“I wouldn’t feel right to coming here without you though,” Oliver admitted. 

“But if you ever want to, you have that option,” Clark replied. 

Jor-El knew that Oliver had the key and his biological father hadn’t been pleased with Clark entrusting the key to a human. At first anyway. After a short argument, he finally accepted it and that’s how Clark got the copy in the first place. 

Oliver smiled at him, oblivious to his thoughts. “I guess we should get out of bed then.” 

Clark nodded but really, he didn’t want to move. Staying in Oliver’s arms all day sounded much better but he knew they had lives to get back to. 

Slowly, he untangled himself out of Oliver’s embrace and stepped out of bed, putting his clothes back on. Oliver too made a motion to get up and get dressed. 

Exiting the Fortress, they were quickly in the caves again, from where Clark flew them back to the penthouse. 

Entering through the balcony, Clark was pleased to find out that it wasn’t as late as he expected. Oliver noticed that too and he immediately suggested that they take a shower. 

“Do you think of nothing but sex?” Clark teased. 

“No, not really,” Oliver replied, with a grin. “You complaining?” 

“Not at all,” Clark said, laughing. He was really grateful that he didn’t have any morning classes. And he didn’t think that Chloe or Lois would miss him. Besides, he wasn’t stupid . . . he definitely was not going anywhere. 

And he had clothes in the penthouse too. Oliver insisted that since he was there every night, it was silly for him to go back and get fresh clothes. So he had a set of clothes at the penthouse too. In fact, most of his clothes had found their way to the penthouse and he even had closet space. 

“Stay for breakfast?” Oliver offered later, as they put on fresh clothes. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Clark agreed. “Need any help?” 

“I’m good, thanks,” Oliver responded. 

Clark hung out with Oliver in the kitchen while the blonde cooked breakfast for them both. It was strangely relaxing, just chatting with Oliver. But he didn’t think about it too much. 

They had a peaceful breakfast, after which Clark had to leave. 

“Thank you,” Oliver said sincerely, “For giving me the best Valentine’s Day I ever had.” 

“It was the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had too,” Clark said honestly. “And I was more than happy to do it.” 

Oliver smiled and Clark gave him one last kiss before heading out. “I’ll call you later,” he promised, as the elevator doors closed. 

Leaving the Clock Tower, Clark was happy. It had been a great Valentine’s Day after all. 

Not everyone felt that way though. Lois Lane was conflicted, as she entered her shared apartment that morning. Valentine’s Day had gone off well, much better than last year. Grant had been extremely romantic, a dozen roses already on her desk when she got into work. People had been skeptical about their office romance, worried that she would get favors but Grant treated her just like anyone else. Eventually, everyone stopped gossiping and learned to deal with it. 

That evening, he had taken her to an exclusive Italian restaurant for dinner and they had a wonderful time. Grant was everything she wanted in a man and she smiled, remembering the rest of the night. He was a workaholic but he didn’t neglect her nor did he disappear randomly. Two very important qualities.

Then why did she feel like something was missing? Looking around, she was surprised to hear silence. Where were Chloe and Clark? 

She reasoned Chloe must be with Jimmy but then where was Clark? He had been disappearing a lot lately. Sometimes, it was to hang out with Oliver. That she understood but other times, he just wasn’t around and she couldn’t help but be curious as to his whereabouts. 

Chloe didn’t seem too worried and she caught on to everything Clark did so she knew she could assume he wasn’t up to any trouble. Then again, it was _Smallville_ . . . how much trouble could he really get into? 

Hearing the doorknob twist, she smiled seeing Clark enter. He seemed to do a double take when he noticed her. 

“Hey, Lois,” he said.

“Hi, Smallville,” she replied. She couldn’t help but notice how happy he looked. For that, she was happy. Because no matter how much they argued, she really did want to see him happy. And after Lana’s death, he had closed up and she hated it. 

Now, he was more cheerful. If that had anything to do with his friendship with Oliver, then, she was glad. Oliver Queen broke her heart but if he somehow managed to put the smile back on her best friend’s face, she couldn’t hate him. 

“How was your Valentine’s Day, Lois?” Clark asked, bringing her back to reality. 

“It was good,” she said. She fingered the pendant she was wearing. “Grant gave this to me.” 

“Very pretty,” Clark complimented. “I’m glad you had a good time.” 

She smiled and nodded. “Did you do anything special?” 

“Nope, nothing special,” Clark said, “This year, I decided to lie low.” Something was flickering in his green eyes though but she didn’t question it. Why would Clark lie to her? 

She wouldn’t have gotten a chance to ask anyway because that was the moment Chloe chose to come in. 

“Hey guys,” Chloe said cheerfully. “How’s it going?” 

“I see someone had a good Valentine’s Day,” Lois joked. 

“A very good Valentine’s Day,” Chloe replied, beaming. 

“Well, I can’t wait to hear all about it,” Lois said. “But first, I have to run some errands . . . we’ll talk later though?” 

Chloe nodded. Saying goodbye to Clark, she left again. 

Truth be told, she didn’t to answer Chloe’s questions just yet. Lately, she had been feeling confused about Grant. 

If she was honest with herself, she would admit that her doubts began the second Oliver had shown up on her doorstep. 

But she was over Oliver . . . right? One thing was for certain: she had to think some things through and make some decisions. Because right now, she was confused as hell. 

_Oh, thank God, she’s gone._ Clark loved Lois but he was so glad that she didn’t persist on the Valentine’s Day issue. 

He smiled at his best friend. “So, Chloe, you and Jimmy had a good day?” 

“Yeah, it was great,” Chloe said enthusiastically. They both moved to sit on the couch. “How about you . . . how was your night with Oliver?” 

“Very good,” Clark responded. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked like she was about say something but she gasped. Seeing her gaze on his hand, where the ring rested, he smiled. 

“Clark Kent,” Chloe said, “Where did you get that ring?” 

“Oliver gave it to me,” Clark admitted. 

“What did you two do for Valentine’s Day?” Chloe wanted to know. 

Smiling sheepishly, he explained how he surprised Oliver with a night at the Fortress. 

When he was finished with his story, Chloe looked shocked. 

“You took him for a romantic evening at your Arctic castle,” Chloe summarized, “Gave him a key to the place to the only remnant you have of your home planet and he gifted you with a diamond ring . . . and the two of you are _friends with benefits_?” 

Clark nodded. “Yeah, why?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Chloe exclaimed, “The two of you are no way sex buddies . . . this is one step away from ‘I do’.” 

Clark laughed. “Chloe, you’re exaggerating.”

“And you’re in denial,” Chloe retorted, “Give it up, Clark . . . you took so much effort into giving him a perfect evening. Why would you do that?” 

“Well, I wanted him to have a special Valentine’s Day and make him see there was one person who didn’t want him for his money,” Clark said. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“Clark,” she said gently, “I never said there was. I’m just saying your feelings run a little deeper than you want to believe.” 

“No way,” Clark protested. 

“Then why are you so interested in his happiness?” Chloe wanted to know. 

“Because I care for him,” Clark said, “We’re friends too . . . there is nothing strange about this.” 

“You care about him,” Chloe agreed, “But I don’t think it’s just as a friend and not just as someone you have sex with. You want more, Clark . . . don’t deny it.” 

“I don’t want more,” Clark argued. “I’m happy with our arrangement.” 

“Are you?” Chloe countered. 

“I am,” he said confidently. _Aren’t I?_ Chloe’s words raised doubts in his mind, doubts that weren’t being raised for the first time. 

Last night had just been so wonderful and waking up this morning with Oliver felt so natural. Their routine was so right and never had he been so happy with anyone before. Could it be that he wanted more? That just friends with benefits was not enough? 

“Clark,” Chloe went on, “I think you want more . . . and you’re not the only one who feels that way.”

“Chloe, don’t be silly,” Clark said. He paused. “What do you mean I wouldn’t be the only one?” 

Chloe smiled. “Oliver is definitely heads over heels for you, Clark Kent. It’s so obvious and that ring couldn’t have been a clearer declaration of his intentions.” 

“Chloe, Oliver doesn’t want a relationship,” Clark said. “There’s no way he feels anything that is more than physical for me. The only person he has any feelings for would be Lois.” And he didn’t mention how much those words hurt him and he found that saying it aloud did hurt. 

“I am pretty sure Oliver is over Lois,” Chloe responded. “And he’s completely into you. Oliver probably wants more too; the two of you should talk about this.” 

Could it be? Clark’s heart blossomed at her words but then he pushed the thoughts away. 

“No,” he said firmly. “Chloe, I don’t want more and Oliver doesn’t either. We’re _fine_ with the way things are. Trust me.” 

Chloe didn’t look convinced. “Clark, I think you’re being ridiculous but if you say so, I guess I have no choice but to accept it.” 

“I do say so,” Clark confirmed. “Chloe, this arrangement is working for me, trust me . . . I know what I’m doing.” 

“Okay, Clark, I’m going to trust you on this one,” Chloe said. “But if you aren’t, you don’t have to be afraid to ask for more you know.” 

“I know that,” he told her. “But I don’t want more. Neither of us do.” 

And the subject was dropped. At least for now it was. 

But Clark couldn’t help the nagging at his heart, Chloe’s words constantly haunting him throughout the day. When he was in class, he couldn’t concentrate, unconsciously toying with the ring. 

He found a silver chain and placed the ring on the necklace. That way, he could wear it and avoid any questions he would’ve received if it was on his hand. 

That night, he called and made plans with Oliver. They were going to meet up for a movie marathon at his place. But why was he more nervous than usual when he was getting ready? He spent more time picking out the right shirt and when he entered the penthouse that evening, there were butterflies in his stomach. 

Oliver was at his usual spot, greeting him with a kiss like always. Was that normal for their situation? It seemed like more of a couple-y thing to do. But he had never questioned it before. 

_Stop over thinking things, Kent. It’s just Chloe getting into your head. You know what you want so don’t let anyone try to tell you differently._

He did know what he wanted and what he didn’t was a relationship. 

“Clark?” Oliver’s voice effectively snapped him out of his thoughts. “You okay?” 

Meeting concerned brown eyes, he nodded and smiled. “I’m fine,” he said. “So . . . what movies you got planned?” 

Oliver grinned and started chatting, leading them to the entertainment room. Clark tried to keep up with the conversation, even though his thoughts were elsewhere. 

When they were settled, snacks in hand, and the new Spiderman movie playing, Clark felt content. 

Yes, this was exactly what he wanted. He was perfectly happy with their arrangement. 

Then why wasn’t he pushing Chloe’s ideas out of his head? 

_Why do men have to be so stubborn?_ Chloe could see it as plain as day. Her best friend was totally in love with Oliver Queen and Oliver loved Clark too. They were hiding behind this friends-with-benefits façade, too afraid of risking their hearts with a real relationship. 

Now, Clark was hanging out with Oliver, which meant he wouldn’t be home that night. But then again, he hardly ever was home. They spent all their free time together and they honestly wanted to believe all they cared about was the sex? 

Shaking her head, she sighed. Hopefully, they would both realize what they had before someone got hurt. 

“You know,” Oliver said casually, turning Clark’s attention away from the movie, “I’m going to be in Star City next week.” 

“Are you going back there?” Clark asked. Why that made him so nervous, he didn’t know. “I know that you were only supposed to be here for a couple of weeks.”

“I could go back there,” Oliver told him, “But I’m not going to. I’m kind of happy in Metropolis. I just have to go back temporarily . . . there’s a couple of meetings I have scheduled next week.” 

“When are you leaving?” Clark asked. “And how long are you going to be gone?” His heart skipped a beat when he heard Ollie say he was happy in Metropolis. Was he a part of that reason? Either way, he didn’t want Oliver to go . . . Clark knew he would miss the blonde too much if he were to leave now. 

“I’m leaving Sunday evening,” Oliver said, “And I’ll be back Friday afternoon.” 

“Cool,” Clark responded. It would be strange not to see Oliver for 5 days but Clark was just relieved he was coming back at all. 

But he forgot all about his worries when Oliver leaned forward to kiss him. Clark responded to the kiss, his thoughts scattering as he lost himself in the blonde’s embrace, as he had so many times before. 

The movie marathon was forgotten but Clark did not have any problems with that. As Oliver all but carried him into his bedroom, clothes falling on the floor on the way there, Clark was more than happy to comply. 

And when they fell on the bed, completely naked, Clark captured the blonde’s lips eagerly. 

Nope, definitely no problems. 

Clark ended up spending most of Saturday with Oliver too. In fact, it was Chloe who had to come and get him. 

Oliver and he were just finishing lunch when they heard the sound of the elevator. The doors opened to reveal his best friend. Surprised to see her, Clark spilled pasta sauce on his shirt. Oliver snickered and he shot him a glare his way. But the blonde didn’t even react. 

“Hey,” Chloe said smiling, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“No worries, Watchtower,” Oliver said. “What can we do for you?” 

“Well, Clark and I have to finish up our project,” Chloe said, “And since I have things to do tomorrow, I was hoping to steal him away?” 

Clark smiled apologetically. “Sorry about that, Chlo . . . it completely slipped my mind.” He turned to Ollie, “I’ll catch you later?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Oliver said, “You may want to do something about that stain. Pasta sauce can stain.” 

“Got any suggestions?” Clark asked, staring at the stain. 

“Leave the shirt here,” Oliver said, “I’ll get rid of it . . .”

“I’ll go change then,” Clark said, walking toward the bedroom. “I’ll be right back, Chloe.” 

Chloe watched amazed, as the two interacted. Friends with benefits, my ass. 

“Wait,” Chloe said, addressing Oliver, “He has clothes here?” 

“Yeah,” Oliver replied, “He spends so much time here that I thought it was a good idea. In fact, he has a lot of clothes here.” Oliver chuckled. “I think the right half of the closet is his.” 

_He has closet space? And they’re really claiming they’re just about the sex?_ Chloe had to stop herself from groaning aloud. Men were stupid and these two had to be the densest of the lot. 

“Okay, we can go,” Clark announced, returning with a new shirt on. She watched as he gave Oliver a quick kiss. 

“I’ll see you later,” Clark told him and she watched as Oliver smiled warmly at her best friend. _They’re so in love._

“Bye, Oliver,” she said. 

“Bye, Chloe,” he replied and she left with Clark, unable to stop the smile that threatened to spread across her face. 

Clark didn’t suspect her odd behavior though but she had gotten to witness first hand that those two were indeed closer than she thought. And she heard the affection for Clark over the phone but seeing it written all over Oliver’s face confirmed all her theories. 

Oliver gave Clark a ring, Clark had closet space . . . no, it wouldn’t be long now. 

They say that you don’t know what you have until it’s gone. She really hoped that Clark and Oliver realized what they had soon. Before it was too late and they lost it all. 

For Clark, the next week dragged on forever. He didn’t realize what a big part Oliver had come to play in his schedule. They did spend time together before Oliver left but Clark was surprised that he was saddened by Oliver’s leaving. 

_Don’t be silly, he’ll be back soon. No need to overreact._ Nevertheless, it was still a long week. 

Clark busied himself with the school paper, took on an extra article so he would have less free time. Oliver called him every night and he couldn’t help but feel giddy every time he saw Oliver’s name on the caller id. 

But there was nothing unusual about that, right? 

There was nothing wrong with Oliver calling him the second he landed and there was definitely nothing strange about him running to see Oliver and wait for him at his penthouse. It was perfectly normal that Oliver came in and the minute he saw him, pulled him into a very long and passionate kiss. 

Nothing wrong about that at all. 

When the need for air aroused, they separated. “I missed you,” Oliver admitted. 

“I missed you too,” Clark responded, smiling. 

“Oh yeah?” Oliver asked flirtatiously, wrapping his arms around Clark’s back. 

“If you’re free, I would be more than willing to show you how much,” Clark said cheekily. 

“I’m definitely free for that,” Oliver told him. They were about to kiss again when Clark heard the elevator. 

Scanning the elevator, he froze when he saw Lois’ figure behind the doors. 

“Oh, God,” Clark said, and in flash, was on the other side of the room. Oliver frowned, a hurt look on his face. 

“It’s Lois,” Clark explained, and Oliver nodded, understanding. “I’ll be in your bedroom.” He definitely didn’t want to explain his presence to Lois. Before the doors opened, he was gone. 

Oliver forced a smile as Lois stepped out of the elevator, though he was a little confused why she was there. And he was a bit frustrated. Five days without Clark and he just wanted to drag the brunette to bed and keep him there for a few hours. 

“Hi, Lois,” he said, remembering to be polite. 

“Hey, Oliver,” she replied. “How’s it going?” 

“Not too bad,” Oliver said, “And yourself?” 

“I’m pretty good,” she said. In all the time he had known Lois, he had never seen her as nervous as she was right now. 

“So what can I do for you?” Oliver said, “I have to say this is a surprise.” 

“Oliver,” she said hastily, “I know the last time we spoke, it was a bit uncomfortable. And I wanted to apologize for that . . . you came to see me and I could’ve been nicer.” 

“Lois, I know I hurt you,” Oliver said, “I didn’t expect anything less. For the way I treated you, you were far nicer than I deserved.” 

She smiled. “Yeah, either way, I just hated the way we left things.”

_Where is she going with this?_ “And?” Oliver prodded. 

“I want to be friends,” Lois said. “With my still being Mrs. Kent’s chief of staff and you supporting her financially, I think that we might be seeing more of each other. I’d rather things not be awkward.”

Oliver refrained from breathing a sigh of relief. Then he inwardly frowned. Just a few months ago, he would’ve wanted more, would’ve been disappointed with her response. 

Then again, a few months ago, he didn’t have a gorgeous brunette in his bed. Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he focused on Lois. 

“Friends sounds good, Lois,” he agreed, with a smile. 

“That’s great,” Lois said happily. “I have to go now, but I’ll talk to you later?” He nodded. 

“Bye, Ollie!” she said and he watched as she got into the elevator. 

Hearing footsteps, he turned toward the sound, a more genuine smile emerging on his face when he saw Clark. 

“Sorry we were interrupted,” Oliver said. Clark smiled but Oliver saw that it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Is everything okay?” Clark asked. 

“Yeah, Lois wanted to know if we can be friends,” Oliver told him. 

“What did you say?” Clark wanted to know. 

“I said yes, of course,” Oliver responded. 

“And you think it’s a good idea?” Clark asked. Oliver frowned. What was with Clark? 

“Yeah, I mean, we can finally get some closure,” Oliver said. Seeing his lover’s skeptical expression, Oliver closed the distance between them. 

“You okay, Clark?” Oliver asked. 

“I’m fine,” Clark said but there was still something in Clark’s eyes Oliver couldn’t place. But he decided to ignore it for now. 

Smiling wickedly, he pulled the brunette into his arms. “Then what do you say we pick up where we left off? I do believe you have to prove how much you missed me.” 

Clark grinned. “I would be more than willing to do that.” Their lips met again, all thoughts of Lois Lane gone. 

At least Oliver was able to forget Lois. For Clark, it wasn’t that easy. Clark couldn’t erase the worries he had about Lois’ visit. 

Why would she come see Oliver so suddenly? And friendship? Why now? It didn’t seem like a very Lois-like move to make. 

Clark tried his best to focus on Oliver, to focus on the sexy blonde whose mouth was devouring his own, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

“Does it bother you?” Chloe asked, when Clark finally told her what was going on. She noticed him moping and she had wondered what was up. Especially after he spent a night with Oliver, Clark was usually in a great mood. 

This time, he wasn’t and he had just been silent. Finally, she demanded what was going on and persisted until he finally cracked, telling her about how Lois had asked Oliver to be friends. 

“I mean, it shouldn’t bother me,” Clark said, frowning. “She just wants to be friends . . . and Oliver calls it getting closure . . . that’s a good thing, right? That they’re getting closure?” 

“It is, unless you’re doubting Lois’ intentions,” Chloe stated. 

“I’m not,” Clark protested. Pausing briefly, he went on, “I shouldn’t. I mean, Lois has a boyfriend. She’s serious about Grant . . . I don’t even know why I’m so worried.” 

“Is it Lois you’re worried about, Clark?” Chloe questioned, “Or Oliver?” Chloe always knew how to read him. He should’ve realized by now it was pointless to try and hide anything from her. 

“I’m not sure,” Clark admitted. He hung his head in shame. “I mean, it’s just that ever since Oliver came back, Lois has been having doubts about Grant. She doesn’t say it but I can tell. And I think that Ollie still loves Lois too.” Clark forced a laugh. “You know, I don’t even know why I’m acting this way. We both knew this was just temporary . . . we _agreed_ if either of us met someone, we’d break it off. Besides, he came back for her . . .”

Chloe’s heart broke for the man in front of her. She knew that Clark was confused. He had spent most of his life in love with Lana and that relationship was like a soap opera. It was only natural that Clark was scared to risk his heart again, no matter how strongly he felt for Oliver. Now with Lois back in the picture, it was all a mess. 

“Clark, do you know for sure that Oliver still loves Lois?” Chloe asked hesitatingly. She had seen the way Oliver looked at Clark, there was no doubt the blonde was crazy about her best friend. 

“He’s never said otherwise,” Clark told her morosely. “I mean, our first kiss happened when I was trying to comfort him about Lois. He jumped at the chance to be friends with her . . . obviously he will take her in his life any way he can get.” 

“But that was a while ago,” Chloe reminded him, “And did he seem depressed that she just wanted to just be friends?” 

Clark bit his lip. “No, he didn’t,” he remembered. 

“Then?” Chloe said, “I don’t see the problem.” 

“It just I feel something bad is going to happen,” Clark confessed. He shook his head. “You know, what? Forget I said anything . . . I’m fine.” 

“Clark, I can understand why you would feel threatened,” Chloe said gently. 

“I’m not threatened,” Clark argued, “Look, it’s me being silly.” 

“Your feelings are never silly,” Chloe protested. 

“In this case, they are,” Clark responded, “Where Ollie and I don’t even have an actual relationship, I have no right to feel this way . . .” He sighed, “Can we just drop this?” 

“All right, Clark, we’ll drop it,” Chloe agreed, “For now. But you know that if you ever want to talk, you can tell me anything right?” 

“I know,” Clark said, smiling warmly, “And I appreciate that, I really do.” 

“You’re my best friend, Clark,” Chloe said firmly, “I like to see you happy. Ever since you’ve been with Oliver, you’re so much happier.” 

“I am still happy,” Clark assured her. “I know what I’m doing.” 

Chloe wasn’t convinced. He had said that so many times lately and every time he repeated himself, she had more doubts on the situation. 

She had tried with Clark . . . maybe, maybe she could appeal to Oliver. The blonde might be more willing to see the light. 

He had to. If he too remained stubborn, then she didn’t know what she was going to do. 

Clark was oblivious to Chloe’s plots. He was too conflicted to notice anything outside his own problems. 

This whole arrangement had been his idea . . . he was the one who told Oliver that he didn’t want a relationship, that he wasn’t ready for a relationship. In fact, he had told Oliver that the blonde still had a shot with Lois, saying that the future may leave way for their reunion. So he could hardly complain when Lois came to see him, wanting to be friends, could he? Shouldn’t he be happy for Oliver? Friendship was the first step to more. 

But he wasn’t happy, he was miserable. He wanted Lois out of Oliver’s life . . . wanted her as far from the blonde as possible. It was selfish and petty but he liked having Oliver all to himself. Lois being back was not good news at all. 

_Stop it, Kent, you’re being overly emotional. Oliver is not your boyfriend, you have no rights over him. If he wants to be friends with Lois, that is his choice. You two are still sleeping together . . . be grateful for that. He hasn’t left you yet._

Yet. That was the key word. If he could only get into Lois’ mind and see if the brunette still had feelings for Oliver, he might feel a little better. 

On the other hand, he might not like the answers he got. 

Over the next couple of days, he tried his best to act normally. Chloe was already watching him like a hawk so he didn’t want to set off her alarms any more than he had already. Oliver was a little easier to fool but he knew that his lover was concerned about him. Fortunately, unlike Chloe, he didn’t demand answers and was willing to let it go. 

Somehow, as Oliver and he fell back into their routine, he was able to forget all his troubles and anxieties about Lois. 

That was, until one day, he was going to see Oliver. He didn’t call in advance, most of the times they met, he didn’t call before he showed up. Oliver always kept him updated with his schedule so Clark knew when he was free. 

If he was right, Oliver was done for the day so he decided to surprise the blonde. 

Stepping out of the elevator, he looked around, scanning the penthouse for the familiar figure. He pinpointed Oliver easily but to his shock, he wasn’t alone. Another person was there . . . a female person and his heart sank as he recognized it to be Lois. 

Unable to resist, he zoned in his hearing to listen to their conversation. 

“Ollie, be serious,” Lois was chiding. 

He heard Oliver laugh, “I am serious, Lois . . . oh come on, you’re no fun.” 

Hearing Lois let out a laugh, Clark’s heart clenched. He couldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be here. Obviously, Oliver was already busy with Lois. 

Retreating back to the elevator, Clark left as quickly and quietly as he came in. The minute he was on the ground, he supersped back to Smallville. At the moment, he couldn’t go back the apartment . . . Chloe would immediately know something was wrong and really, he just wanted to be left alone. 

Reaching his loft within minutes, Clark slumped on the couch. He couldn’t push the sounds of Oliver and Lois laughing together out of his head. Perhaps he was overreacting . . . they were friends and friends hung out together, right? 

Then why didn’t Oliver mention that he was spending time with Lois? The blonde knew Clark had a tendency to show up unannounced. After that incident with the corporate party, he thought they promised to tell each other everything. 

Unless Oliver meant for Clark to see him with Lois. Was this Oliver’s way of saying that Lois was still important to him? _You’re overreacting again; Oliver doesn’t owe you an explanation for everything he does nor does he think of you 24/7._

It was all true but that didn’t stop how much them being together alone bothered him. Fingering the ring Oliver gave him, Clark couldn’t help the overwhelming sense of dread that filled his entire being. 

Lois being back in Oliver’s life was going to cause trouble . . . he just knew it. And now his suspicions had been confirmed. 

But did her being back mean that it was the end of them? 

“Oliver,” Lois sighed, “Stop joking around . . . I’m trying to conduct a professional interview here.” 

“Speaking of which, how did your boss ever let you interview me anyway?’ Oliver asked curiously. “Considering he’s your boyfriend, I’d think he would know about our past . . . I didn’t think that he would approve.” 

Oliver been surprised when Lois called him and asked him if he was up for an interview. He had agreed. No matter how wary he was of interviews, he knew Lois would portray him in a fair light. It had been last minute but since his evening was free, he suggested that they do the interview the same day. 

She had been asking him questions for the past half an hour and he gave her detailed answers. When she wasn’t bashing his alter ego, he found she was one of the more tolerable reporters to deal with. 

“Well,” Lois was saying, “He understands that I can be fair and unbiased, despite our past. And I think I’ve proven that by the questions I’ve already asked.” 

“Does that include the question about my love life?” Oliver teased. Because for the past five minutes, Lois had been pestering him on whether there was “someone special” in his life. And he had gotten a kick out of making jokes to bother her. 

“The people want to know, Ollie,” Lois protested. “Come on, you’re young, gorgeous and a billionaire . . . everyone would want to know why you’re still single.” 

“Gorgeous huh?” Oliver said, “Why, Lois, I’m flattered.” 

She groaned and Oliver couldn’t help the grin that threatened to spread across his face. But he had to keep joking, it was the only way that he would keep his composure through the questioning. Because the minute that she asked him if there was anybody special in his life, his mind immediately brought an image of a certain brunette with exquisite green eyes and soft kissable lips. 

He certainly couldn’t tell her that, “Yes, Lois, there is someone . . . in fact, I’ve been having sex with your best friend for over a month.” Oliver had a feeling that answer would not sit well with her. 

And the answer made him uncomfortable too. Oliver was shocked that when Lois came in, he felt nothing romantic towards her anymore. He felt the same way when Chloe walked in; it was just really platonic. 

It wasn’t like when he entered his penthouse the other day after his return from Star City to see Clark waiting for him. To see the brunette standing there was such an amazing feeling. Over the time he was gone, he called Clark every night because he found he couldn’t stand going one day without hearing his voice. 

This couldn’t be normal, there was no way. They may have started out as friends-with-benefits, agreed that neither of them wanted a relationship. But lately, he couldn’t ignore what was happening. Something was changing between them, the dynamics of their relationship were changing. And he had to accept that friends-with-benefits just may not be enough anymore. 

“Oliver,” Lois said, snapping him back to reality.

“Sorry Lois,” Oliver said, growing serious again. “But honestly? No, there isn’t anyone in my life. Lately, Queen Industries has been taking up much of my time and I just have the time for a relationship.” 

Lois nodded. “See, was that so hard?” 

Oliver chuckled. “No, but it was rather amusing seeing you get all riled up.” 

Lois rolled her eyes. “You would find pleasure in that.” 

“You know me,” Oliver said, shrugging. 

“That I do,” Lois said, with a smile. He felt a little weird with her looking at him like that. 

“So,” Oliver said, clearing his throat. “Got any more questions for me?” 

“Yeah,” Lois said and immediately, they went back to being professional, her asking questions about his business and upcoming deals that he was in the middle of. The interview didn’t last much longer and Oliver was only too relieved to show her to the door. 

Now he was alone again and he finally had some time to sort out his feelings. Because there were feelings involved. 

And all the feelings he was having were directed toward Clark. He spent more time with Clark than anyone else. When Clark wasn’t there physically, he was always on his mind. 

Ever since Clark’s near-death experience, Oliver had been having doubts about the nature of their relationship. But after Valentine’s Day, his doubts had only grown. Clark had spent all this time preparing a perfect day for him and the memories just brought a smile to his face. 

Touching the necklace that rest on his neck, he fingered the beautiful symbols on the octagonal key. Clark had trusted him so much with this gift and he was awed by how much effort Clark had put into personalizing it just for him. 

For so long he had tried to deny what he was feeling but no longer could he do that. He fit with Clark like he had never fit with anyone before, not even Lois. Every time he was upset, just hearing Clark’s voice or seeing the younger man put a smile back on his face. 

Whenever Clark was near, he couldn’t think of anything else but how good the brunette felt and how wonderful he tasted. With each kiss, he grew more addicted to the taste of Clark Kent . . . and he had a feeling that he would never get enough of him. 

There was no doubt about it . . . he was in love with Clark. He hadn’t intended to fall in love with Clark but he had. It was pointless trying to resist what had already happened. 

But what was he supposed to do now? Clark had already said he didn’t want a relationship. However, if they were honest with themselves, they were already in one, just weren’t labeling it as a relationship. No way was their current arrangement a friends-with-benefits situation. 

Maybe he could subtly bring up the changes to the brunette and see how he would respond. If there was a positive response, then he could pursue Clark freely. 

If there was a negative response . . . Oliver shook his head. _No, Queen, don’t think about that. Be optimistic._

Yes, he would stay positive for now. Checking the time, he found it was early. He’d call Clark and see if the brunette was free. 

Dialing the number he knew by heart, he was happy when Clark picked up on the third ring. 

“Kent,” the voice he knew too well answered. But to his surprise, Clark sounded upset.

“Clark, it’s Ollie,” he said. 

“Oh hey, Ollie,” Clark said, his tone not really changing. Oliver frowned. Lately, Clark had been acting strangely. But every time he expressed concern, Clark just changed the topic, insisting nothing was wrong. 

Oliver didn’t want to push Clark into revealing anything he didn’t want to so he stopped the questioning. But he couldn’t help but wonder what was going on. 

“I was just wondering if you were free for dinner,” Oliver said slowly. 

“Yeah, I’m free,” Clark replied. 

“Why don’t you stop by?” Oliver suggested, “I’ll order food for the both of us.” 

“Sounds good,” Clark agreed, “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Great,” Oliver said, “Bye, Clark.” 

“Bye, Ollie,” Clark replied and hung up. 

Their conversation was normal enough but Oliver couldn’t help but think there was something wrong. 

Deciding to talk to Clark about it later, he picked up the menu of a Chinese place that they both enjoyed. Knowing Clark’s favorites already, he ordered over the phone and then left to go pick up the food. 

By the time he returned, Clark was already there. Meeting him with a kiss, Oliver smiled. 

“Hi there,” he said. Placing the food on the table, he asked, “How was your day?” 

“It was fine,” Clark said. “And yours?” There was something in his tone that made Oliver stop in his tracks and turn toward him, trying to read the expression on his face. It was futile though. Clark apparently was getting better at hiding his emotions. But why would he hide from him? 

“Not too bad,” Oliver told him, still eyeing him carefully. “How were classes?” 

“Same as always,” Clark said. 

Oliver set the food on plates and they began to eat. There wasn’t much conversation. Oliver was wracking his brain for possible reasons to explain Clark’s odd behavior. 

“I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?” Oliver asked suddenly. Seeing Clark’s puzzled expression, he added, “When I called? You weren’t busy?”

“No,” Clark said, “I wasn’t busy at all. I finished classes hours ago.” Now that was really weird. Whenever Clark was free, he came to see him. 

But he got his answers soon enough. 

“Actually,” Clark said casually, “I wasn’t sure if you were free. I stopped by earlier.” 

“You stopped by?” Oliver repeated, eyebrows furrowing, “When? I didn’t hear you come in.” 

Clark shrugged. “You were busy with Lois so I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

Clark saw Oliver with Lois? Was Clark upset that he was with Lois? Ever since Lois had offered to be friends, Clark had been acting odd. Was Clark . . . _jealous_? 

His heart filled with hope at the idea. If Clark was jealous, that meant he was worried at Oliver’s relationship with Lois, which meant that he didn’t want Oliver to have a relationship with Lois. 

Did that mean he wanted to have a relationship with him? It was definitely a possibility. First, he had to make sure Clark knew that there was nothing going on. 

“Lois was just interviewing me for the Planet,” Oliver said, “She asked for an interview and I trusted her to give a fair one. That was it.” 

“I didn’t ask for an explanation, Ollie,” Clark said. “I don’t care what you do with Lois.” 

“I just wanted you to know there is nothing going on,” Oliver said, “Besides a few jokes, it was completely professional.” 

Clark raised an eyebrow. “And as I said, it doesn’t matter. Oliver, if you remember, we’re just friends-with-benefits . . . I don’t care what you do with Lois or any other women. It’s not like I’m your boyfriend or anything. We’re friends that have sex, that’s it. And it works.” 

“Yeah,” Oliver echoed, his heart breaking at Clark’s words. “Just friends that have sex, right.” 

“So no big deal,” Clark continued. Clark then focused on eating again, completely unaware that he had shattered Oliver’s heart within a matter of seconds. 

Clark didn’t care about him, didn’t want more. He was perfectly content with the way things were. It seemed that Oliver was alone in his feelings of wanting more. 

Now what was he going to do? He certainly wasn’t going to give Clark up because having Clark for sex was better than nothing. But he couldn’t just sit around, pretending that this was just sex for him when he was so deeply in love with the brunette. 

Never did he think that the answers to his questions would come in the form of Chloe Sullivan. Clark didn’t stay that night, claiming that he had things to do the following morning. And Oliver didn’t stop him from leaving, too heartbroken to even say anything to the otherwise. 

His night was long and restless. Only when Clark said that they had nothing but sex did Oliver realize how much he needed Clark in his life. He didn’t want to spend a day without the brunette and Clark was only there for the sex. 

How unfair was that? After a mostly sleepless night, Oliver was miserable the following morning. It was a slow morning for him, having only one conference call. 

Oliver was beyond surprised when Chloe paid him a visit. 

She entered, a determined look on her face. 

“Hey, Chloe,” he said, “What’s up?”

“Hi, Oliver,” she said, “I have to talk to you.” 

“Okay,” Oliver said, “About what?” 

“Clark,” she said seriously. 

Immediately, he was concerned, “Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine,” Chloe said, “At least for the most part. I want to know what is going on with the two of you.” 

“Chloe, you know our arrangement,” Oliver stated. 

“I know what your arrangement was,” Chloe corrected, “But you can’t tell me things haven’t changed. Do you honestly still want just sex? Because if you ask me, I think you’re in love with him.” 

Oliver was amazed. “No wonder you’re such a good reporter,” he murmured. 

“Am I right?” Chloe demanded. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Oliver admitted. He knew that it was pointless to lie to her. The woman was a walking lie detector. “I’m in love with him.” 

Chloe softened. “Good . . . now what are you going to do about it?” 

“Nothing,” Oliver said. 

“Nothing?” Chloe echoed. “You’re in love with him! Aren’t you going to tell him?” 

“Chloe, just last night he told me that our relationship was just about the sex and it was working fine,” Oliver said sadly, “He doesn’t want more . . . he doesn’t love me.” 

“He’s lying,” Chloe said immediately. “Do you know how bothered he was by the idea of you and Lois becoming friends? Oliver, he’s scared to death that he’s going to lose you to her. He thinks you still love her.” 

“I don’t, I’m over Lois,” Oliver said. 

“I’m not the person you need to be telling that too,” Chloe responded. 

“You think I have a chance with him?” Oliver asked hopefully. 

“I think you definitely have a chance,” Chloe said. 

“What do I do?” Oliver wanted to know. “You know him better than anyone, Chloe . . . how do I approach this?” 

“Pursue him,” Chloe advised, “Clark may be able to pick up a house with one hand and see through walls but when it comes to matters of the heart, he’s dense.”

“I should court him then?” Oliver questioned. 

“That would be a very good idea,” Chloe said, with a grin. 

“Thanks, Chloe,” Oliver said gratefully. “I was going to give up.”

“Don’t do that,” Chloe told him. 

“I don’t plan to,” Oliver assured her. “Not anymore, anyway.” 

“I have to get back to the Planet,” Chloe said, “Clark doesn’t know I’m here . . . but you can deal with it from here?” 

“I will be fine,” Oliver said. 

Chloe looked pleased, “Good. I knew that out of the two of you, I could get you to listen. Don’t screw this up, Oliver. Clark’s my best friend. Hurt him, I hurt you.” 

“Warning heeded,” Oliver said. Chloe was scary and he did not want to get on her bad side. “I love him too much to ever hurt him.” 

“Good luck, Oliver,” Chloe said. 

“Thanks again, Chloe,” he responded. 

“You’re more than welcome,” she told him and left. 

Oliver was feeling a lot better all of a sudden. He was filled with a new determination at Chloe’s words. 

Clark cared about him and if Chloe was right, he wanted more too. Now it was time to show Clark that he wanted more as well. 

He would court Clark like he had never courted anyone and in the end, he was determined to have Clark in his life for good. 

Oliver smiled. It was time to start making plans. Clark would not know what hit him.


	17. Chapter 17

As she left Oliver’s penthouse, Chloe Sullivan was pleased. It had been a smart move, to go talk to Oliver. The blonde was a lot easier to convince that Clark. She should’ve started with him . . . it could’ve saved a lot of time. 

_Better late than never._ Now that she had Oliver on board, it was all about convincing a very stubborn alien to go along with it. But she didn’t have to do much. She was leaving the winning over part in Oliver’s very capable hands. 

She knew that the blonde was persistent and it definitely wouldn’t be long before Clark fell right into his waiting arms. Chloe beamed, pleased with herself. 

If Kansas ever legalized gay marriage, she knew those two would be right there. She couldn’t suppress a giggle at the image of those two in their matching tuxes. It would be adorable, that was for sure. _I better be someone’s best woman for all the trouble I’m going through._

Making her way back into her apartment, she was pleased to find that Clark was still around. Ever since he returned home the previous night, he had been sulking. Now she knew the reason . . . and whilst she wasn’t going to tell Clark about her confrontation with Oliver, she certainly wasn’t going to buy his excuses any longer. 

“Hey, Clark,” she greeted her best friend. Clark looked up from the couch and smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Hi, Chlo,” he responded. “What’s up?” 

“Not much,” she said, taking the seat next to him. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” he replied but she didn’t buy it for a minute. 

She raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize fine has taken on a new definition. Because the way you’ve been moping around, you are definitely not fine.” 

“Chloe,” he protested but she just shook her head. 

“No, Clark, this denial you’re living in is not healthy,” Chloe commanded, “I want to know what’s up with you . . . and I am already positive that it has to do with Oliver. He seems to be the only one to get this type of reaction out of you lately.” 

“It does have to with Oliver,” Clark confessed. 

“Why are you still pretending that you don’t want more?” Chloe demanded. 

“I’m not pretending,” Clark argued but one glare and he was silenced. 

“If you are honest with yourself, then you’ll accept that the two of you _never_ had a friends-with-benefits relationship,” Chloe told him. “A sex only relationship is when two friends just get together when they don’t have plans with anyone else. That does _not_ entail spending every free moment together just because you can and purposely avoiding _other people_ so you can spend time with each other.” 

Clark blushed and he looked down, avoiding her gaze. 

“Just because you defined it such to avoid facing that you are in a real relationship and just not wanting to give it that name,” Chloe continued, “Does not mean that you can deny it any longer. The two of you are practically married . . . there’s nothing wrong with admitting you want more. What you can’t do is keep up this farce . . . you’re causing yourself pain by not being honest and you’re inadvertently hurting Oliver by not being upfront with him.” 

Clark’s face fell at her lecture. “Chloe . . .”

“Just tell me, Clark,” Chloe insisted, “Be honest and tell me the truth . . . do you want more?” 

“Yes.” 

The answer was spoken so softly that Chloe barely heard it. But she did it and it brought a smile to her face. 

“Did you just say yes?” Chloe asked, just because she could. She had waited too long for a concession on Clark’s part to let it go so easily. 

“Yes, I said yes,” Clark confirmed. He sighed. “I want more, Chloe . . . I want a real relationship.” 

Chloe was gleeful with the news but admitting what he had been feeling for so long aloud only served to make Clark even more depressed. 

Clark glanced at his happy best friend and shook his head. The words were out, he actually said what he had been feeling out loud and now, there was no going back. But what was he supposed to do? 

“Clark?” Chloe gentle voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned and met her concerned gaze. 

“What do I do, Chloe?’ he asked. “I can’t just ask for more . . . when it comes down to it, this whole arrangement was my idea.” 

“You can ask for more,” Chloe said encouragingly. “Clark, have you ever considered that since it was _your_ idea, Oliver may be hesitant in asking for more? He wouldn’t want to push you . . . this whole thing was your suggestion so if you expect there to be change, you’re the one who may have to initiate it.” 

“You know me, Chloe,” Clark pointed out. “This is not really my type of thing . . .” 

“Well, a sex only relationship wasn’t your thing a few months ago,” Chloe argued. “If you could do that, I am sure that this will be no problem. Just open your heart and tell him how you feel. At the very least, give the guy some hints and you’ll see Oliver will get a clue pretty quickly.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Clark promised and she nodded, accepting that answer. The subject was dropped and they fell into easy conversation about their lives but Clark’s thoughts never strayed far from the situation and Chloe’s advice. 

Would Oliver be receptive to his feelings? And where did Lois fit in all of this? Did Ollie still have feelings for his ex? 

Pushing the thoughts of the blonde out of his mind temporarily, Clark refocused on what Chloe was saying. 

His day passed by quickly and that night, he didn’t see Oliver. This time, he had a genuine excuse . . . he had a midterm the following day and really had to get some last minute cramming in. Oliver understood and they agreed to meet up for dinner the following night. 

With Clark’s new realizations, he didn’t know how he would act around Oliver but decided that he would just watch Oliver more carefully. That way, he could see if their relationship really was all about the sex for Oliver or if there was potential to develop into something more. 

His mind was so preoccupied that he was surprised he was able to make it through his midterm. But he did and he was confident he did well too. 

When he finally returned back to his apartment, he was surprised to see both Lois and Chloe hanging around. On the small coffee table were two dozen blue and green roses. Chloe was beaming and Lois was looking extremely impatient. 

“Hey, guys,” he said cautiously. 

“Smallville!” Lois exclaimed, “It’s about time you got home.” 

“Umm . . . what’s up?” he asked. “Where did the flowers come from?” 

“They’re for you,” Lois explained. 

“Who sent me roses?” Clark questioned, puzzled. 

“That’s what I would like to know!” Lois told him. “It came with a small package and a card but Chloe wouldn’t let me peek.” 

“It’s not any of your business,” Chloe chided her cousin. Turning to Clark, she added, “I left it in your room, on your bed.” 

“Thanks, Chloe,” he said gratefully and made his way to the bedroom, Lois at his heels and Chloe right behind her. 

Entering his bedroom, he found the package, with a card on top. Immediately, he recognized the handwriting. But why would Oliver be sending him flowers and some package? 

Glancing up at Chloe and Lois, he grinned. “Can I get a little privacy?” 

Lois huffed. “I’ve been waiting _hours_ , Smallville, and you’re not going to let me in on the secret? At least let me see what’s in the box . . . I’ve been dying of curiosity over here.” 

Clark chuckled at her indignant expression. “Sure, Lois, why not.” 

He opened the box and prayed that this wouldn’t embarrass him. 

To his surprise, he found tickets . . . a lot of them. Picking them up and reading the words, he gasped. They were season tickets for the Metropolis Sharks . . . and the seats were awesome, right by the fifty-yard line.

“Well?” Lois demanded. 

Clark didn’t answer her, just showed her the tickets. She gasped. 

“Whoa, Smallville,” she murmured, “Do you have an admirer or what!” She smiled mischievously. “Did you get a rich girlfriend I don’t know about?” 

“Lois,” he said, blushing. “It’s not like that.” 

“Apparently, this one wants it to be like that, Clark,” Lois said jovially. “Oh, Smallville . . . I never thought I would see the day you would get courted.” 

“Courted?” Clark repeated, “Who talks like that, Lois?” 

“I do,” she said, shrugging. “Now, don’t be shy. Read the card and find your admirer. This one looks like a keeper . . . roses and football tickets?” 

“Lois, a relationship isn’t based on gifts,” Clark argued. 

“I’m not saying it is,” Lois said slowly. “But if you noticed, which you probably didn’t, the roses match your eyes. And this woman knows that you love football . . . that is more than just someone spending money. It’s someone who has watched you very closely.” 

Clark felt his face heating up at her words. Oliver courting him? The idea was ridiculous . . . wasn’t it? He wouldn’t be able to find out until he read the card and he wasn’t going to do that until Lois left. 

“You don’t need to be weirded out, Clark,” Lois continued, her voice softening. “We women can make the first move too.” It amused Clark how she automatically assumed it was a woman. Then again, he had not given her a hint of his bisexuality so it was not surprising. 

“Now,” Lois said, “I shall leave you alone with your gifts because I know you’re not going to open that card around me . . . just remember, you deserve to be happy too.” 

“Thanks, Lois,” he said warmly. “I appreciate that.” 

She smiled and turned to Chloe. “I’m going to go to the Planet . . . I have some work to do. Have a nice evening, you two.” 

And with that, she left the room. 

Once they were certain she was gone, Chloe looked at him expectantly. 

“So,” Chloe said, with a teasing smile. “Can I assume this present is from our favorite blonde billionaire?” 

“The handwriting on the envelope looks like his,” Clark admitted. “But why would he be doing this? It doesn’t really make sense.” 

“Open the card,” Chloe urged. “Maybe it will give you some answers.” 

Nodding, he opened the envelope and pulled out a card, with Robin Hood on the cover. Unable to hold back a grin, he opened it and began to read. 

The words on the card made him grin . . . it sounded like Oliver and it sent a warm feeling throughout his body. 

“Well?” Chloe asked. “What did he say?” 

In response, he showed her the card and she quickly scanned her, a smile blossoming on her face. 

“Clark Kent . . . it seems Lois wasn’t off after all,” Chloe remarked, handing the card back to him. 

“You think Oliver is courting me?” Clark asked. “Why would he do that?” 

“Looks like our favorite blonde archer may be tired of your friends with benefits situation,” Chloe suggested. “I mean, maybe this is _his_ way of saying he wants more.” 

“You think?” Clark asked hopefully. 

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, I think you should keep a close eye on his actions over the next couple of days . . . you can see exactly what his intentions are then.” 

Clark beamed. “Sounds good,” he agreed. “In fact, I think I’m going to go pay him a visit right now.” 

“Go for it,” Chloe encouraged. “You can . . . thank him for the gifts.” She wigged her eyebrows suggestively and Clark blushed. 

“Chloe!” he exclaimed. 

“What?” Chloe said, shrugging, not the least bit fazed. “I’m having way too much fun with your arrangement, Clark.” 

“Glad to know I’m bringing you amusement,” Clark retorted. 

“You are,” Chloe responded, smiling. “It’s what you’re here for.” 

He chuckled. “Whatever you say, Chlo.” 

“Now go find your boyfriend,” Chloe instructed. 

“He’s not my-” Clark protested but Chloe cut him off. 

“Boyfriend, boy toy, whatever,” Chloe said dismissively. “Just go see Oliver.” 

“All right,” Clark said. “I guess I’ll see you later.” 

“Tomorrow morning,” Chloe supplied. Seeing Clark’s quizzical expression, she smirked. “Come on, Clark . . . you and I both know you’re not coming home tonight. So I’ll see you sometime tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” Clark replied, not bothering to dispute her claim. It was pointless and they both knew it. 

“Have fun with Oliver,” Chloe said. 

“Thanks,” Clark responded. “You have a good night too.” She smiled and with a quick goodbye, he left, heading for the Clock Tower. 

His heart was in his throat as he entered the elevator. What was the reason behind the sudden gifts? Could Chloe and Lois be right? He sure hoped so. 

Opening the gate, he smiled, seeing Oliver behind his desk, working diligently. 

“So,” Clark said, gaining his attention, “I’ve never really pictured myself a roses type of guy . . .” 

Oliver laughed. “I see you got your present.” 

“I did,” Clark said. “Thank you, Ollie . . . the roses were beautiful and the tickets . . . it really was too much. You shouldn’t have spent so much money.” 

“Clark, I know you’re not a woman but the roses matched your eyes,” Oliver said, “And I couldn’t resist . . . as for the tickets, I didn’t spend that much. I know you like football so I thought you’d enjoy them.”

“They’re awesome,” Clark said enthusiastically. “I used to play in high school.” 

A smile graced Oliver’s handsome features. “I know that, Mr. State Championship Quarterback.” 

Clark flushed. “Who told?” 

“Nobody,” Oliver said. “I found that out on my own . . . I heard you had a scholarship for Metropolis University and you gave it up . . . gave up football.” 

Clark sighed. “The truth is, Ollie . . . I came across this guy who had these powers and was using them in the game. He was kind of crazy . . . and it made me realize that I couldn’t go on. I felt like I was cheating the game. So I quit.” Clark dropped his head, embarrassed at the memories. 

“You’re amazing,” Oliver said softly. Standing up, he closed the distance between them. 

“Hardly amazing,” Clark argued. 

“Extremely amazing,” Oliver insisted. “That was a tough decision to make . . . but you chose to stick by your morals . . . you really are one of a kind.” 

“You always make me seem so much better than I am,” Clark said, feeling his face heat up.

“I’m just saying it like it is,” Oliver said lightly. “Anyway, if you can’t play, at least you can watch.” 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun,” Clark agreed, relieved at the topic change. “You’ll enjoy it . . .” 

“Me?” Oliver repeated. 

“You gave me two tickets to every game,” Clark reminded him. He frowned. “Aren’t you going to come? I guess next year is a while off . . . you may not be here. But if you’re around, I really thought we’d go together.” 

Meeting Oliver’s eyes, Clark was taken aback to see an emotion he couldn’t quite place. 

“I would love to join you,” Oliver replied warmly. “I just . . . I just gave you two tickets so you have company. I wasn’t thinking that you’d take me.” 

“Honestly, there’s nobody else I’d rather go with,” Clark confessed shyly. 

“Then I’ll be there,” Oliver promised. 

“May I ask what the occasion was?” Clark wondered. “I mean . . . it’s not my birthday or anything.” 

“Just like that,” Oliver replied, remaining vague. “No occasion.” 

Seeing as he wasn’t going to get any answers from Oliver, he dropped the subject and the two enjoyed a pleasant evening. 

But Clark never forgot that look in Oliver’s eyes . . . and felt a surge of hope run through his veins. One thing was for certain . . . he was going to watch Oliver’s next moves very carefully. 

Oliver didn’t make that too hard . . . if he thought they spent a lot of time together before, they spent almost every waking moment together now. 

The biggest shocker was when Clark walked out of one of his classes to see Oliver waiting for him. 

“Hey, Ollie,” he said casually. “This is a surprise.” 

“I thought I’d pick you up from class,” Oliver replied, an easy grin spreading across his face. “I hope that’s not a problem . . . and this time, you don’t seem to be running from me.” 

Clark raised an eyebrow. “It’s not a problem at all . . . want to leave then?” 

Oliver nodded and they walked together toward his car. “How was your class?” Oliver asked, starting a conversation. 

“It was good,” Clark responded. “How was your day?” 

“Pretty normal,” Oliver told him. He paused. “Hey, Clark, if you’re free, you want to go get a cup of coffee or something?” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Clark replied. 

“Great,” Oliver said, clearly pleased with the answer. Clark was still too shocked with the whole situation to say anything. Oliver was showing up to see him randomly and now they were going out for coffee? 

But the most shocking was yet to come. Because when they reached Oliver’s car, Oliver walked to the passenger side and _opened the door for him._

Clark stared at him and tilted his head in confusion. 

“What?” Oliver asked, as if the action was completely normal. 

“Such a gentleman,” Clark teased, trying to probe for answers, as he slipped into the seat. 

“You know me,” Oliver joked. 

All right Ollie . . . what are you up to? 

But the blonde didn’t seem the least bit inclined to explain his sudden change of behavior. The car drive to the coffee shop was drive in silence and Clark was almost relieved when they got there. 

Fortunately, Oliver didn’t try to open the door for him or anything. Otherwise, he would’ve demanded answers right then and there. 

After getting their drinks and pastries, they sat in one of the booths. Clark had never been to this particular café but he found he liked it. It was a comfortable atmosphere, not too crowded and tasting the drink, he found that they were good at coffee too. 

Oliver and Clark fell into easy conversation, chatting about their lives. The sex was incredible but Clark enjoyed the moments when they could just talk. The blonde was such good company and Clark could spend all his time with him and not get bored. That’s probably how he did end up spending all his time with Oliver. 

They did spend a good amount of time at the café but afterwards, Oliver suggested they walk around downtown for a bit. Clark didn’t have much to do so he agreed. 

That’s when everything got even stranger. 

In the middle of the window-shopping, Oliver took his hand . . . and _held it._ It was all Clark could do not to freeze and gape at him. 

But he did end up stopping in his place when he felt Oliver entwine their fingers. Oliver turned to him and smiled innocently. 

“You okay, Clark?” Oliver asked. 

“I think so,” Clark said slowly. But how was he supposed to ask him about this? 

“Great,” Oliver replied and tugged him along, so they kept walking. They were walking hand-in-hand on a busy street in Metropolis and Oliver looked like he could care less. 

_Clearly, Oliver has hit his head somewhere._ He was almost tempted to do an x-ray scan of the blonde’s skull to check for injuries because there was no way this was normal behavior. 

How he managed to get through the afternoon without freaking out, he didn’t know but by some miracle, he was able to stay cool. 

Oliver dropped him off at his apartment and for once, he was happy to be home. Luckily, Chloe was home too and when she saw his lost expression, she demanded answers, which he was more than happy to give. 

“That’s incredible,” she murmured, when he was done recapping the recent events. “Clark, I’m telling you . . . it’s pretty obvious what’s going on.” 

“Then why can’t I see it?” Clark questioned. 

“You’re dense,” Chloe answered immediately. “That’s nothing new.” 

“Hey!” he protested. 

“Don’t deny it, Clark,” Chloe countered. “When it comes to matters of the heart, you’ve never been the sharpest knife in the drawer.” 

Clark frowned at her assessment but then knew that she was probably correct. 

“But what do I do about Oliver?” Clark asked. “I mean, I’ve been observing him and his behavior is getting more . . . couple-like.” 

Chloe smiled. “Clark, you want more . . . and from how he’s been acting, he wants more too. What do you want to do?” 

“I think we’re going to have to talk,” Clark replied. “About where we stand.” 

“Then that’s what you should do,” Chloe encouraged. “Follow your heart, Clark . . . it won’t lead you astray.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Clark replied, a small smile forming on his face. 

He would’ve said more but he was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. Shooting an apologetic smile at Chloe, he picked up. 

“Kent,” he answered. 

“Hey, Clark, it’s Ollie,” came the reply. 

“Hi, Oliver,” Clark said. Chloe smiled knowingly and Clark quickly retreated to his room, to take the call with a little more privacy. 

“What’s up?” Clark asked, when he was alone. 

“Not much,” Oliver said. “I was just wondering if you were okay . . . you were a little off today.” 

“Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing,” Clark commented. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” Oliver said smoothly. “Are you?” 

“I’m perfectly fine too,” Clark replied. 

“That’s good to hear,” Oliver said. “Anyway, I was wondering . . . are you busy this weekend?” 

“No,” Clark said suspiciously. “Why?” 

“I wanted to get together Saturday evening,” Oliver told him. 

“To do what?” Clark questioned. 

“It’s a bit of a surprise,” Oliver said. 

“A surprise?” Clark echoed. 

“Yeah, as in 'I’m not going to tell you',” Oliver teased. “What do you say?” 

“I say yes, I suppose,” Clark said. “What time?” 

“Be ready around 5,” Oliver informed him. “I’ll come pick you up.” 

“I’ll do that,” Clark said. 

“It’s a date then,” Oliver said and before Clark could respond, he added, “Bye, Clark!” 

“Bye,” Clark said, slightly dazed. Hanging up, he mentally reviewed their conversation. 

And was more confused than ever. _A date?_

Oliver said that they were going on a date . . . what the heck was going on? 

He was drawing his own conclusions, conclusions that he wasn’t exactly opposed but he really hoped that he wasn’t wrong. 

This weekend, he would find out through the “surprise” Oliver had planned. 

It would be an interesting weekend, no doubt.


	18. Chapter 18

_“It’s a date then.”_ Oliver’s words echoed in Clark’s mind for the rest of the week. A date ... two people who claimed to be in a sex only relationship did not go on dates. They also did not hold hands in public or open doors for each other. 

_They also don’t gift each other with keys or diamond rings so really, the two of you are on a great streak._ Clark groaned at the voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Chloe. 

But he knew that it and she were correct ... Oliver and his relationship could not be classified as friends-with-benefits. Not by a long shot. 

Was this Oliver making a statement though? Chloe suggested he could be doing all this to show that he wanted more ... was that right? Clark smiled at the thought. Whatever the truth was, he couldn’t help but get excited for their upcoming “date”. Because Oliver had called it a date. And that was enough to keep him grinning for the next couple of days. 

As the days passed, the anticipation built. He really wanted to know what Oliver was going to do. He had spent time with Oliver but the blonde refused to give the slightest hint on their upcoming date. The strange behavior didn’t change either but questioning Oliver was futile . . . the blonde was proving to be an extremely good secret keeper. 

Eventually, Clark resigned himself to waiting ... but that didn’t make the process any easier. Chloe noticed his odd behavior but when he told her what had occurred, she just smirked at him, saying that it was time that he stopped being so dense and opened his eyes to what was right in front of him. 

Now what did she mean by that? He tried to prod her for an explanation but Chloe Sullivan was as tightlipped as Oliver. Clark figured it was a blonde thing and at that moment, he really didn’t understand the “dumb blonde” jokes because the two smartest people in his life were both blonde. In fact, out of the three of them, he was probably the densest of the lot. 

At least when it came to picking up signals and hints because he didn’t have a clue what was going on. 

By the time Saturday rolled around, Clark thought he was going to go crazy. He was restless all day … Lois was curious as to his odd behavior but after he accidentally snapped at her, she stopped asking. Of course, he immediately apologized and she had not stayed angry but she was wary of him since. 

It helped though because he really didn’t want to have to lie to her and Lois had a knack of pushing him over the edge. Her keeping her distance was just best for the both of them. 

Clark’s biggest worry was that she would be around when Oliver showed up. 

He was already planning ways to get her out of the apartment or at least convince Ollie that he would meet him at penthouse. But it turned out he didn’t have to do a thing. 

Chloe wasn’t the most perceptive woman he had ever met for nothing. How she managed to get Lois to leave, he had no idea. He certainly wasn’t going to complain. That took away one problem but that didn’t erase how nervous he was. 

Fortunately for him, Chloe stuck around the entire day, making sure he didn’t completely lose his cool. She even helped him pick out an outfit to wear that evening. 

Since Oliver assured him that wherever they were going wasn’t formal, realizing that Clark had to know at least that much, it wasn’t as difficult to decide on what to wear. He chose an emerald sweater-shirt and black jeans. Chloe repeatedly assured him he looked good before he was convinced. 

Oliver was unsurprisingly punctual and for that, Clark was grateful because he was getting more nervous. Chloe gave him an encouraging smile as he went to answer the knock at the door. 

Opening the door, he prepared to smile at the man behind it. When he saw Oliver though, any and all thoughts vanished. 

It seemed no matter how many times he saw him, naked or clothed, the man had the ability to take his breath away. 

Standing in a pinstripe blue shirt and pants, topped off by a black jacket, Oliver looked gorgeous as ever. 

“You look really good,” Oliver said, eyeing him, the look in his eyes causing Clark to swallow hard. 

“You do too,” he replied and boy was that an understatement. 

“This is for you,” Oliver said, handing him a large, golden box. 

Clark read the label and raised an eyebrow. It was a box of fine, Belgian chocolates. 

“You said you weren’t a roses person,” Oliver explained, “But I couldn’t show up here empty handed. I heard you liked milk chocolate.” 

He blushed, “Thanks.” Tilting his head, he asked, “Where did you hear that?” 

“I’ll put those in the fridge for you,” Chloe offered quickly, making her way to their sides and removing the box of chocolates from Clark’s hands. 

Clark watched his best friend suspiciously but she only grinned innocently. 

“Ready to go?” Oliver asked, gaining his attention once more before he could question her. 

“Yeah, I am,” Clark said, sounding more confident than he felt. “Bye, Chloe.” 

Chloe waved, “Have fun, boys.” 

“Thanks,” Oliver and Clark said in unison. Looking at each other, they shared a grin, neither seeing the amused yet knowing smirk on Chloe’s face. 

Clark left with Oliver, walking through the halls with the blonde. 

“So,” Clark said, as they made their way into the elevator, “Are you planning to tell me what’s up?” 

“Not a chance,” Oliver said, smirking. 

Clark chuckled but refrained from asking further. He figured it would be in vain anyway. But as they stepped outside, Clark gasped. Standing in front of the apartment complex was a black stretch limo, with a driver waiting by the door. 

“I thought you said this wasn’t formal,” Clark said, looking at the blonde expectantly. 

“I said, for where we’re going, you don’t need to be formal,” Oliver corrected, “Now relax and enjoy the evening … the wait will be worth it … trust me.” 

Clark pursed his lips and nodded. Seeing them approach, the driver nodded in greeting and opened the door. 

“Thank you,” Clark said and slid in, Oliver right behind him. Once seated, Clark smiled shyly at Oliver, who smiled back. This really felt like a date … and he couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through his body. 

“What are you thinking about, Mr. Kent?” Oliver asked in a teasing voice, snapping him back to reality. 

“Not much,” Clark said, not lying completely. “Just … wondering where we’re going.” 

“It’ll be a little bit before we get there,” Oliver informed him. “Don’t stress … you’ll find out in due time.” 

Taking his advice, Clark relaxed against the comfortable leather seats. His eye caught a wrapped box sitting next to him, something he surprisingly hadn’t seen when he first entered. 

“What is this?” he asked curiously, picking up the box. 

“That’s for you,” Oliver answered. 

“For me?” Clark echoed. 

“Who else would it be for?” Oliver teased. “But … you can’t open it.”

Clark glanced at him. “It’s a present for me and I can’t open it? Oliver, your logic is a little bit twisted there.” 

“You can’t open it,” Oliver repeated, “yet. When we reach our location, then you can open it. And don’t try to use that x-ray vision either … there is a lead box in there,” Oliver added. 

“You’ve been talking to Chloe,” Clark deduced. 

“Got to take some precautions,” Oliver joked, shrugging. 

“You’re very sneaky, Mr. Queen,” Clark noted, unable to resist leaning forward and stealing a kiss. 

“It’s part of my charm,” Oliver murmured, capturing Clark’s lips in another kiss. The gift put aside and forgotten, Clark lost himself in the blonde’s embrace. 

Time flies when you’re making out with Oliver Queen … that was Clark’s new catchphrase. It made sense and in this situation, it applied. 

Because before Clark knew it, the limo was stopping and he found that they had reached the mystery destination. Both of them took a moment to straighten up their appearance. 

The door opened for them and Oliver tugged on Clark’s hand. 

“Don’t forget to take the present,” Oliver reminded him and Clark nodded, picking up the gift on his way out. 

“Close your eyes,” Oliver instructed and Clark just did as he was told, figuring that the more compliant he was, the sooner he would get to find out his surprise. 

He felt Oliver leading him and he trusted the blonde completely so he didn’t even hesitate. They walked for a few minutes, before Clark heard the opening of a door and Oliver leading him inside. 

“Open your eyes,” he heard Oliver whisper and he did. His eyes widened and he took a moment, taking in his surroundings. 

It was an astronomy exhibit … not just any exhibit … a very exclusive one that would only be around for a short while. Clark had been hearing it about it for weeks and it was impossible to get tickets. 

“You said you were an astronomy buff,” Oliver said and Clark was further shocked to hear an underlying nervousness in the blonde’s tone. “So I thought this would be appropriate.” 

Hearing silence, Oliver continued, “Do you like it? I mean, I know it’s a little strange but …”

Before he could continue, Clark spun around and smashed his lips to Oliver’s, effectively silencing him. 

Pulling away, he beamed, “Oliver … this is absolutely amazing … I mean, I’ve been hearing about this … it’s really hard to get tickets.” 

“Not for me,” Oliver said, with a small smile. “It helps having the right connections … this place is ours for the night.” 

“Thank you,” Clark said sincerely. “You’re just … this is out of this world … you didn’t have to do this for me.” 

“I wanted to,” Oliver told him. “Now open your present.” 

Clark nodded, his heart bursting with happiness and pealed open the wrapping paper. As Oliver had said, there was indeed a lead box underneath the elegantly wrapped gift. 

Lifting the cover, Clark’s mouth dropped. Inside was a camera … a very high tech, sleek looking digital camera. 

“So you can capture the memories of tonight,” Oliver said. “It’s all set up … the memory card is in there and it’s been charged … it’s ready to go.” 

“You really shouldn’t have spent so much money,” Clark chided. 

“And I’m telling you don’t worry about the cost,” Oliver said, leaning forward to lightly peck Clark’s lips. “I don’t so you shouldn’t either. All that matters to me is that you like your surprise.” 

“I do,” Clark said, “I really, really do. Thank you doesn’t seem to be enough. This is all just so wonderful …” 

Oliver smiled warmly. “Now come on, the night has hardly begun.” 

Taking Oliver’s hand in his, the duo went all around the large exhibit. Inside, Clark could hardly believe that what was going on. It all seems so surreal … Oliver had planned this absolutely amazing evening just for him. He had thought about what Clark was interested in, remembered Clark’s love for astronomy and done something in accordance, despite not being so interested in the subject. 

Every time he thought the blonde couldn’t get any more amazing, he proved him wrong. This evening was just proof of that. Oliver was so sweet, considerate … how could he stop himself from falling for this man? And did he even want to? 

Oliver looked at him, giving him a smile and Clark’s heart fluttered. He loved the way Oliver made him feel … he loved who he was around Oliver. And dare he say … he loved Oliver? 

Love … he hadn’t even considered love. Strong feelings, wanting a relationship, yes, but love? Could it be love? 

“Come on, you,” Oliver said, squeezing his hand, “There’s a lot to see so no drifting off in your own thoughts.” 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Clark said lightly. With that, the thoughts were temporarily shoved away, Clark taking the time to enjoy the evening that Oliver had so caringly set up. 

The exhibit was every bit as amazing as he thought it would be and his present company made it even better. Oliver, despite not knowing all about the different set ups, was more than willing to ask Clark and Clark was only too thrilled to get to explain all about his passion to Oliver. 

The blonde seemed genuinely interested in the information that Clark was providing him and having him focus all his energy on him made Clark feel even more special. 

They ended up spending hours at the exhibit and Clark had a great time, taking lots of pictures, not only of the exhibit but of Oliver too. He managed to even get a few shots of the two of them. 

“Thank you,” he said, as they made a move to leave. “I know I’ve said it before but I have to say it again … this evening was incredible.” 

“It’s not over yet,” Oliver said mysteriously. 

“Ollie?” Clark said, unable to comprehend what the blonde could have in store for them now. 

“Come on,” Oliver said, taking him outside. Clark had no choice but to go along. The exhibit was set in a lovely area, all grassy parts outside its walls. 

Night had fallen but Oliver knew exactly where he was going because he confidently walked toward wherever they were going. Clark just followed, putting his faith in the older man. 

Oliver suddenly stopped and Clark stopped too. 

“Oliver?” The blonde’s name was the only word that managed to escape Clark’s lips. 

“It’s such a beautiful night,” Oliver said, “I thought a picnic under the moonlight would be nice?”

“A moonlight picnic,” Clark echoed, too stunned to really register any solid thoughts. 

Oliver had laid out a large blanket and atop the blanket was a picnic basket, candles and a bottle of wine, all set up for exactly what Oliver said … a romantic moonlight picnic. 

Next to the setup was a telescope, aimed at the dark night sky. It was such a clear night, not a cloud in sight, the weather even cooperating for Oliver. The stars were so bright and Clark could see the moon, giving the area a lovely glow. 

Clark could hear his heart pounding hard. This was above and beyond and Clark could only stare in awe. 

Green eyes met brown and Clark shook his head. “You’re just … too much, you know that? I can’t believe you did this … this is … this is really …” 

Considering he was an aspiring journalist, it was a tad bit embarrassing he couldn’t find the right words. But in this case, he figured words were not necessary and chose to close the distance between them, meeting Oliver’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

Oliver’s arms encircled around Clark’s back, pulling him closer. Eventually, they had to part but even then, they stayed in each other’s arms. Clark nuzzled his nose against Oliver’s, sighing happily. This was the perfect moment … right there in Oliver’s embrace, Clark felt complete … he could not imagine a better place to be. 

The food was attended to but Clark wasn’t in a hurry and apparently, neither was Oliver. He did get to it because he didn’t want Oliver’s work to be wasted. 

Though the food was delicious, it was who he was eating it with that was the best part of the entire meal.

Whatever remaining doubts vanished within those hours … and all the answers to his questions were given. 

Clark may have had his suspicions through the night but now he was sure. He wanted a relationship with Oliver and if he was reading Oliver correctly so did he. 

More than that, he was in love with Oliver … and he was going to tell the blonde exactly how he felt.


	19. Chapter 19

“What’s the telescope for?” Clark asked curiously, as they both enjoyed the chocolate mousse cake that Oliver had packed. 

“Well, I remember you offering me a weekend in Smallville when you would explain astronomy stuff,” Oliver said, with an easy smile. “This isn’t Smallville, but it’s a pretty good view of the stars and when I heard the weather forecast, I thought it’d be a nice opportunity to do just that.” 

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Clark said, completely blown away. “I mean … I know you’re not into astronomy like I am.” 

“But you’re into it,” Oliver said sincerely, “And I want to know about your interests … I like hearing you explain it all …”

“You do, do you?” Clark teased, leaning forward for a kiss. 

“Mmmhmm,” Oliver murmured, meeting Clark’s lips. Pulling back, he added, “You’re completely adorable when you’re enthusiastically talking about subjects that interest you. All that passion …” Oliver trailed off, his lips kissing a path down the column of Clark’s throat. Clark tilted his head, giving the blonde better access to the smooth skin. 

Clark moaned as he felt a hand slip under his sweater. After he had had a few glasses of wine in him, Oliver got a lot more touchy-feely, tormenting him with both his hands and his lips, giving him hints of what was to come. 

He felt himself being pushed on to the soft blanket and he complied, allowing Oliver to lower him onto the ground. Flat on his back, Clark smiled up at Oliver, who moved to straddle his hips, looking at him adoringly. The look in his eyes … it caused Clark’s heart to skip a beat. _Please let it be what I want it to be._

But when Oliver was sitting atop of him, he wasn’t really doing much thinking. 

“Are you going to just stare at me or you gonna do something?” Clark said coyly. 

“You bet I’m going to do something,” Oliver said seductively, “Or rather … someone.” 

“Out here?” Clark asked, feigning shock, “Why, Mr. Queen, you’re rather daring, aren’t you?” 

“Oh yeah,” Oliver said, smirking. He leaned down to capture Clark’s lips. “Want to be daring with me?” 

“Always,” Clark whispered against his lips. _If he only knew how much I mean that._

As Oliver kissed him again, Clark’s hands up to grasp the blonde’s shirt, pulling him to him. Oliver shrugged out of his jacket and let himself fall on top of Clark, draping himself carefully over the brunette’s body. 

Clark knew he should be wary … they were outside and this was a territory he had never thought he’d venture into but for some reason, he wasn’t nervous at all. All he could concentrate on was how much he wanted Oliver. 

Lips still connected, Clark’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of Oliver’s shirt. Freeing Oliver of his shirt, he let his hands wander, exploring the taut muscles of Oliver’s back. 

They separated briefly, to rid Clark of his own shirt before coming together once more. Their tongues dueled as hands ran over bare skin. Clark felt Oliver’s fingers at the waistband of his jeans and found that no matter how many times they had done this, the anticipation he felt at the moments before they reached the actual sex never changed. 

Suddenly, Oliver tore his mouth away from Clark’s, the brunette moaning in protest. 

“Clark,” Oliver said breathlessly, “Are you sure?” 

“You’re asking me this _now_?” Clark asked incredulously. 

Oliver chuckled. “I know, silly … but out here … are you okay with doing this?” Clark didn’t know whether he should roll his eyes or kiss Oliver because of his sweetness.

“The only problem I have with this situation,” Clark said patiently, “Is that we still have clothes on.” He smiled mischievously as Oliver’s eyes sparkled, all traces of anxiety gone. 

“I think I can rectify that,” Oliver told him, and kissed him before Clark could response. 

Effectively ending the conversation for a good period of time. 

But Clark could tell something was different. Oliver was … different. They never hurried sex before, but that night Oliver seemed to be taking more time, worshipping every inch of Clark’s body. That mouth, which had brought Clark so many nights of pleasure, drove him extra crazy but Clark couldn’t form coherent thoughts let alone contemplate the change in his lover. 

Even afterwards, when they were lying on the blanket, spent and sated, Clark was not able to bring up the subject. For one, Clark just wanted to enjoy the feeling of lying in Ollie’s arms, and it was just such a wonderful moment that he couldn’t bear for anything to ruin it. 

So he didn’t say anything … at least on that subject. They did talk … talk about the stars, the constellations …Clark was content telling Ollie anything he wanted to know. 

And hoped that when they did talk about what happened that night, the answers he received would be ones that he wanted to hear. 

_I love this man._ He really did. Oliver could listen to him talk forever … he especially loved when the brunette was chattering on about a subject he loved. Just hearing the enthusiasm in Clark’s voice as he spoke about the different constellations and their meanings put a smile on Ollie’s face. 

This evening had gone off without a hitch and had concluded in the best way possible. When he had that initial fantasy about making love with Clark under the stars, never did he think that the day would actually come where it would be real. 

But it had happened … he had just made it happen and it was incredible. Dreams had nothing on reality in this case. Oliver wondered if Clark had noticed the difference when they had sex. He sure hoped so because he was trying for something different. 

As corny as it sounded, Oliver wanted this night to symbolize a change in their relationship. So when Ollie finally said those three important words aloud, they could both look back on this night and have it be the one that changed everything. Which was why, in Ollie’s eyes, it was so important that tonight, they didn’t just have sex but made love. 

Making sure he was paying attention to his lover, Oliver couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as Clark went on about the mythology behind a particular constellation. 

_This is perfect._ Yes, being with Clark, lying beneath the stars … Oliver knew there was no place he’d rather be. 

Eventually they did leave. Rather reluctantly but it did grow chilly and the extra blanket Ollie had brought along wasn’t enough. Clark had already told Oliver to dismiss his driver, saying that he would fly them both home, as so they could feel more free with time. 

After cleaning up, Clark did just that, taking them both back to the penthouse, where they spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms. 

Morning came too quickly, as always, and Clark was rather reluctant to get up. But he promised Kara he would have lunch with her at the farm so he knew that he couldn’t just laze around with Oliver all day, no matter how appealing the idea sounded. 

He did, however, manage to get in a quick breakfast with the blonde, before heading back to his apartment. 

While both Chloe and Lois were there, only Chloe was awake. Sundays were Lois’ day to sleep in so she was never up early. And today, Clark was grateful for that. 

“Hi you,” Chloe greeted him, the minute he entered, “You look … happy.” 

“I am,” Clark told her. “Very happy, in fact.” 

“I’m sure everyone’s favorite blonde has several ways of putting that smile on your face,” Chloe said, with a wink. Clark flushed. “I take it you had a good night?” she added. 

“It was so great,” Clark said, keeping his voice low. Though he was certain Lois was asleep, this was one conversation that he did not want her overhearing. 

“I can’t wait to hear all about it,” Chloe said, smiling. And Clark wanted to tell her everything but he couldn’t risk Lois walking in. 

Chloe seemed to understand that too, because she promised to be patient. They kept the conversation topic to school and the news, but Clark was impatient. He was half-tempted to suggest that Chloe and he retreat to the farm, where they could really talk about what happened. 

Fortunately for them, Lois awoke shortly after and she left rather quickly, claiming that she had brunch plans. She looked like a woman on a mission but Chloe and Clark were too preoccupied to really pay her any attention. Nor did she seem inclined to explain. 

Once Lois was out the door, Chloe turned back to him. 

“Well?” she said, “Let’s here it, Kent … what happened?” 

Clark grinned and went on to recap the night’s events … telling her how Oliver took him to the exhibit to the moonlight picnic. He showed her the camera that Oliver had gifted him and they went through the pictures together, Chloe swooning with each new picture. 

“Wow, Clark,” Chloe breathed, “I can’t believe this … you are one lucky man, Clark Kent.” 

“I really am,” Clark agreed, “I can’t believe that he did all this for me.” 

“He must really love you,” Chloe remarked. Clark’s gaze snapped up to meet hers, surprise evident in his features. 

“Oh come on, Clark,” Chloe went on, “This has to be love … there is no other explanation.” 

“I was hoping,” Clark confessed, “That it was … that it could be. I mean, he wouldn’t put all this effort in otherwise, right?” 

“Definitely not,” Chloe proclaimed, “I think this is a definite sign of his true intentions.” She peered into him. “Now how do you feel?” 

“I love him, Chloe,” Clark said truthfully, “I’m really in love with him.” 

Chloe looked like she was about to do back flips. “This is fantastic,” she exclaimed, “When are you going to tell him?” 

“I was thinking about telling him last night,” Clark told her. He had, at several moments, wanted to just admit his feelings to the blonde but had refrained. That night was magical for its own reasons … he was going to save the love confession for later. 

“Why didn’t you?” Chloe wanted to know. 

“Well, I just … I didn’t want to risk it,” Clark said slowly. “But I do plan to tell him,” he added hastily. 

“You better,” Chloe said,

“You agree I should then?” Clark questioned. 

“Definitely,” Chloe responded. “The sooner, the better.” 

“I was thinking today,” Clark said, feeling more confident with his decision. 

“So you’re just going to go for it, huh?” Chloe asked, a smile gracing her face. 

“Well, I’m meeting Kara for lunch,” Clark said, “But after that … I think I’m going to go tell Ollie how I feel. I mean, I’ve been putting it off for so long … it’s just time to take charge.” 

“I’m proud of you, Clark,” Chloe declared, “I think you should do it …” 

“Thank you,” Clark said sincerely, “For sticking by me … for not getting freaked out … and for giving me a good smack when I need it.” 

“I’ll always be here for you,” Chloe vowed, “That’s what friends are for.” 

“And you’re the best friend I could’ve ever asked for,” Clark said, kissing her forehead. 

She gave him a quick hug. “The feeling is more than mutual, Clark.” 

Clark spent a little time with Chloe, just chatting about life, even though Chloe kept asking questions on what he was going to say when he finally saw Ollie. Her defense was that she had been waiting forever for a confession so it was only right that she got details. 

He gave her vague details but honestly, he didn’t know what he was going to say either … he was really just going to wing it and speak from his heart. He hoped it would be enough. 

An hour later, he left to meet up with Kara on the farm. She was all excited to hear everything about his relationship with Oliver and how it was going. When he admitted that he was planning to tell Ollie he loved him, she also squealed with delight, her reaction almost as enthusiastic as Chloe’s. 

“This is great,” Kara said, “When did all these changes happen? I mean, I thought you just wanted sex.” 

“I mean, I did, or at least I wanted to think I did,” Clark said, “But I guess … I can’t really fight it anymore. I love him … I’m in love with him. And I am going to tell him.” 

“Good for you,” Kara complimented. “It’s really about time, isn’t it?” 

“It is,” Clark confirmed. 

She beamed and she grinned back. He knew that however it turned out with Ollie, he had some solid people to fall back on. And for that alone, he was grateful. 

_I can’t believe I did it._ Lois Lane drove back to her apartment, heart in her throat. She had just broken up with Grant … and he had taken it surprisingly well. She really did like him, and she enjoyed spending time with him but something was missing. 

Lately, she had been doubting the relationship more and more and while she cared about him, when she saw her future, it wasn’t him that she saw by her side. 

_What to do now?_ She knew what she _wanted_ to do but could she actually get the courage to do that. 

_“I can explain . . . I’ll tell you everything.”_

Even that day, Lois had been tempted to just give in, let him say his piece … tell her everything and maybe even give him a second chance. But she knew that she was with Grant and it wasn’t fair to the other man … she was in a committed relationship and she wanted to let Oliver Queen know that he wasn’t the center of her world anymore. 

That day, it had been a matter of pride. A part of her had been angry that Oliver had the nerve to just waltz into her life, thinking that she would drop everything for him. But as the days passed, she realized how silly she had been. 

She had a right to be upset and she stood by the fact but he had me a sincere effort and she shot him down. That was why she went to see him to be friends … but even friends, she wasn’t seeing him enough for her own liking. 

Lois knew she loved him once … but did she still love him? Did she still feelings for her ex-boyfriend? One thing was for certain: the doubts had begun the minute she knew Ollie was back. 

Even though she wasn’t positive she still loved him, she knew that she had to find out. Oliver was still in town … she had no idea why but all that mattered was that he was. 

_Should I go talk to him?_ Lois had always been confident and sure of herself but right now, she was doubting. Was she willing to risk her heart again to this man? 

She needed some advice. And she knew just the place to get it. 

_I knew I should’ve gotten into psychiatry._ It seemed that when it came to solving people’s problems, she was the go to person. But now it was time for a break. 

After Clark had left to see Kara, she had put up her feet. She deserved a break … after dealing with Clark’s emotional issues with Oliver, she think she had done enough work. 

Though she had to admit that she felt a thrill when people came to her for their problems … that everyone trusted _herOh, God … no._ This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t encourage Lois to go after Ollie … but she couldn’t give away Clark’s relationship with the blonde either. At times like this, being the secret keeper sucked. 

“Lois, you and Oliver broke up almost a year ago,” Chloe said, trying to find the right words. “Are you sure you’re not just clinging to the past?” 

“I don’t know, Chloe,” Lois replied, “But I need to know for sure … I have to go see Oliver. I don’t know whether I’m still in love with him but I really think I want to try to see if we still have a chance.” 

“He may have moved on, Lois,” Chloe said, trying to stay calm. “And you became friends again … do you really want to make things awkward?” 

“Chloe, if he has moved on, it would be all over the papers,” Lois said patiently. “Even the one date he took to that corporate party made the news … I’m pretty certain he’s single.” 

“Maybe he just is keeping his relationship out of the media,” Chloe argued. 

Lois glanced at her suspiciously. “Do you know something that I don’t?” 

“No,” Chloe exclaimed. She lowered her voice. “It’s just … I don’t want to see you get hurt again.” And if Lois confronted Oliver, she knew that was exactly what would happen. 

“I appreciate that,” Lois said, squeezing her hand. “But I know what I’m doing … I’m going to go talk to Oliver. Thanks, Chloe.” 

“You’re welcome,” she said weakly. “When are you going to see him?” 

“Now,” Lois declared, “I’ll see you later, Chlo.” 

“Bye Lois,” was all she managed as she watched her cousin walk out of the door. 

_This is bad, this is really bad._ Grasping at her phone, she dialed Clark’s number. She needed to warn him. 

She waited as the phone rang … once, twice … three times. _Damn you Kent, pick up … this is an emergency._ But to her horror, she only got the answering machine. 

“Clark, it’s Chloe,” she said, after the beep, “Look … call me back as soon as you get this message. I need to talk to you. It’s important. So please ... call me back. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

Hanging up, she stared at the phone helplessly. 

What was she going to do now? 

Oliver was having a good day … he had woken up in his lover’s arms that morning and though Clark had to leave too soon for his liking, he knew that he’d probably see the younger man later that day. And he decided that today was the day he was going to tell Clark he loved him. No more waiting … he had to know. If Clark was going to reject him, so be it, but he couldn’t keep wondering whether or not the brunette’s feelings ran deeper. 

But he really hoped that Clark would love him back. 

Hearing the familiar noise of the elevator, Oliver grinned. Clark’s lunch with Kara got over sooner than he thought. 

As the screen went up and the gate opened, his smile faded, his expression shifting into one of confusion. It wasn’t Clark … it was Lois. And what on Earth could she possibly want? 

“Hey, Lois,” Oliver said, as her eyes fell on him. 

“Hi, Ollie,” Lois replied. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Oliver questioned, mildly surprised to see a faint hesitation in her eyes. 

Lois straightened up and walked toward him, closing the gap slowly. When they were face to face, she met his eyes. 

“We need to talk.” 

“I mean Chloe seems to think that Ollie will love me back,” Clark was saying to Kara, as they finished up lunch. “I can’t help but be a little bit nervous … I haven’t been this sure about being in love since Lana. Even then, I didn’t feel this intense, this sure.” 

“From what I’ve been hearing, Oliver must have some strong feelings for you,” Kara responded, “I mean … all these stories you’ve been telling me just shows that his feelings for you go beyond the sex. And if Chloe thinks so … well, you know she’s really good at reading these types of situations.” 

“I’m going to tell him,” Clark said, “I’m just worried about his reaction.” 

“Well, if you had any doubts, they should’ve been gone last night,” Kara stated. 

“I should just go for it, shouldn’t I?” Clark asked. 

“You should,” Kara advised, “Go now!” 

“Now?” Clark echoed. 

“Yes, now,” Kara insisted, “And tell me all about it later.” 

“I’ll do that,” Clark said, smiling. “I’ll see you later then?” 

“Later,” she promised. With a quick goodbye, Clark left, speeding toward the penthouse determinedly. 

_I hope he’ll finally be happy._ Kara smiled, as she watched her cousin disappear in the distance. She was so thrilled for him to hear how his relationship had developed. 

She was certain, from the way Kal-El spoke of Oliver, that the blonde loved him too. Kal-el just had to take a chance … he was always overly cautious but in love, that just wasn’t possible. Kara was certain that everything would turn out well. 

Besides, if Oliver hurt her precious cousin, she’d kick his ass. 

She was about to head back to her apartment when she heard a sound from the living room. Tracing it to the couch, she was surprised to see what she recognized to be Clark’s phone lying there, ringing. 

Deciding to see who was there, in case it was important, she picked it up. 

“Hello?”

“Kara?” the voice on the other end was unmistakably Chloe and she sounded worried. 

“Chloe, hi,” Kara said, “How are you?” 

“I’m good,” Chloe replied, “Why did you pick up Clark’s phone?” 

“Because he forgot it here,” Kara said. “I heard it ringing.” 

“Is Clark not there anymore?” Chloe questioned. 

“No,” Kara answered, “He went to go see Oliver. Why?” 

She heard Chloe gasp and could practically hear the other blonde frowning. 

“Is everything okay?” Kara wanted to know. 

“No, Kara, it’s not,” Chloe responded, “I think we have a problem.” 

_It’s time._ Clark entered the elevator of the Clock Tower, nervous but excited. He had been in here so many times before but this time, it was different. 

Kara’s vote of confidence had pushed him over the edge … this was what he had to do. He was going to offer Oliver his heart … and he really hoped the blonde would reciprocate. 

Opening the elevator gates, a big grin on his face, Clark entered the main room. 

And his heart shattered. 

Because standing in the middle of the main room was Oliver … kissing Lois.


	20. Chapter 20

Clark could only stare in horror at the scene in front of him. _NO … this can’t be … he wouldn’t do this to me._ But the evidence was right there and he couldn’t avoid it. 

Tears prickled at the back of his eyes. How could Oliver do that? Not wanting to be seen, Clark stepped back into the elevator and left without a word. 

As the elevator began to descend, Clark had a difficult time fighting back tears. This was completely unfair … how could this happen to him? His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest … it just hurt so much. 

This was way worse than when he stumbled upon Lana kissing Lex … he thought he felt betrayed then. Now … he just wanted to die. 

The pain wracked his body and his mind was in a jumbled state. _Oliver … why? Why her? Why not me?_

The minute he was on the ground, he was speeding back to Smallville. He couldn’t have stayed in the penthouse … he didn’t want to face Lois and Oliver when they finally did break apart. Not when he had no idea what to say … not anymore, anyway. 

Tears that had been threatening to spill over did and were streaming down his face as he made his way back to the farm. Clark couldn’t stay in the same city as him … _as them_. Even Smallville felt too close. 

Hell, nowhere on Earth seemed far enough but at least the farm was safe. Within minutes, he saw the farm and he quickly retreated to his loft. He stumbled up the stairs, his knees buckling as he reached the couch. 

Letting himself collapse on the ground, Clark buried his head in his hands, choking a sob. He never lost control like this but right now, he couldn’t help himself. There was so much pain … he couldn’t close his eyes without seeing Oliver’s lips on Lois’ … god only knew what those two were doing now. 

He felt sick to his stomach as more images popped up in his mind, all of Lois and Oliver. It was nauseating. 

Hearing footsteps, he looked up, his teary eyes going wide as he saw Kara at the top of the steps, looking at him sympathetically. 

“You’re still here?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Kara said. “Oh Kal-El …” She made her way to his side, crouching down. 

“I went to tell him that I loved him,” he said, “And there he was … kissing Lois.” 

Kara gasped. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t believe it,” Clark said sadly, “I mean … I thought I meant more to him than that.” 

“I was worried about you,” Kara admitted. Clark looked at her quizzically. She paused and pulled out an object from her pocket, handing it to him. 

Looking down, he was surprised to see his cell phone. 

“You forgot this,” she said softly, “And right after you left, I heard it ringing … I picked it up because I was worried it may be important.” 

“Who was it?” Clark interrupted, wondering where this story was going. 

“Chloe,” Kara answered, frowning slightly. “Apparently, she had been desperately trying to reach you … Lois broke up with Grant and she wanted to go see Oliver … to see if they had a chance of getting back together.” 

“Well, obviously she got her answer,” Clark said, bitterness evident in his tone. “Oliver was clearly too happy to pick up where they left off.” 

“I’m so sorry, Kal-El,” Kara said, “I wish I knew how to make this better …”

“Nobody can,” Clark replied, his throat tightening. “This whole situation just sucks … I mean, I knew that there was a chance Ollie may not love me back but to find him kissing _her_?” 

The pain morphed into an indescribable anger. He was furious all of a sudden … and all his anger was channeled toward Oliver. How could the blonde toy with him like that? 

Ever since he started changing his behavior, he must’ve realized that Clark would think something was up. And there was no way after last night he would believe Clark thought it was about the sex. 

Oliver had a lot of nerve kissing Lois now when he had just had sex with Clark that morning. What was _wrong_ with him? 

The brunette clenched his fists unconsciously.

“Kal-El?” Kara seemed concerned at his change of attitude. 

“I mean, I know we never made any commitments,” Clark said, “But the idiot gave me a ring …” His fingers went to the aforementioned ring, still hanging around his neck. 

“Kal-El,” Kara started but Clark was quick to cut her off.

“No, Kara, I’ve found out the hard way what type of man he is,” Clark said icily, “He made all these plans for last night … made me feel so special and then he turns around and kisses his ex. If he didn’t want anything but a sex only relationship, that’s one thing … but his behavior has been anything but over the past week.”

“If that is so,” Kara said thoughtfully, “Then doesn’t he get a chance to explain himself? Maybe this whole thing was a misunderstanding.” 

“A misunderstanding?” Clark scoffed, “As in, he tripped and his lips fell on hers?” 

“Kal-El,” Kara chided. 

“I don’t see what explanation there could be,” Clark told her. “I _saw_ them kissing, Kara … this wasn’t some third party telling me … I saw it for myself. How can there be any misunderstandings in that?” 

“I was just hoping that there was a way to make this all right,” Kara responded. “He just doesn’t seem like that type of guy … from the few short times I met him, I believed he genuinely cared about you.” 

“Maybe he does,” Clark said, “And we both enjoyed the sex … that’s for sure. But the minute he found out Lois was single again, he didn’t hesitate.” He sighed, no trace of anger left in his voice, just a sense of resignation. “She will always come first to him and I just have to accept that.” 

“I’m so sorry, Kal-El,” Kara said, stroking his back.

Green eyes met blue. 

“Me too, Kara,” Clark said. “Me too.” 

Seconds after Clark left, Oliver pulled away from Lois, too shocked at what had happened. Looking at the woman in his arms, he felt nothing. 

How had he ended up in this mess? When Lois had come over to talk, he had never pictured this happening. 

_“We need to talk.”_

_Oliver was puzzled but nodded anyway. “Sure … what about?”_

_“Oliver,” Lois said, “I’m not quite sure how to say this …”_

_“Is everything okay, Lois?” Oliver asked worriedly._

_“It’s fine,” she was quick to say. “For the most part anyway.”_

_“Then what’s going on?” Oliver wanted to know. He had never seen Lois this tense and it had him on the edge._

_“Oliver, remember when you came to see me?” Lois asked. “Right after you got to Metropolis?”_

_“Yeah,” Oliver said slowly. “What about it?” He frowned. “Lois, I thought we cleared that up when we agreed to be friends.”_

_“We did clear it up,” Lois said, “For the most part. Ollie, when you offered to tell me everything, you have no idea how much I wanted to say yes.”_

_“Then why didn’t you?” Oliver couldn’t resist asking. “I mean, I know there was Grant …”_

_“There was Grant,” Lois agreed, “But I just … I was so angry at you when you left. For you to come waltzing back … I was upset at you for your sudden appearance … I was upset at me for wanting you there …”_

_“You had a right to be upset, Lois,” Oliver told her. “I mean … we discussed this … I feel horrible for the way I hurt you.”_

_“I did some thinking,” Lois continued. “I’ve done a lot of thinking in fact. About the day you left, about the day you showed up. Ollie, I know that leaving wasn’t easy for you. I was caught up in my own pain back then but now that I reflect, I can see that.”_

_“I did love you, Lois,” Oliver said honestly. “I know you may find it hard to believe but …”_

_“No, I believe it,” Lois said hurriedly. “Maybe I even believed it then, which was why I was so furious. Because I was disappointed that it wasn’t enough for you to stay or trust me with what you’re doing. So when you came over, I wanted you to see that I moved on too … that I was true to my word and I didn’t wait.”_

_“Why are you bringing all of this up now?” Oliver questioned._

_Lois swallowed hard. “Because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your visit since you walked out of the door …”_

_‘Oh no …’ Oliver’s stomach sank. A few months ago, he would’ve given anything to have her say those words to him … but now? Now, his heart was not his to give anymore. No, it was fully in the hands of one Clark Kent._

_“Lois,” he interjected but she wouldn’t let him speak._

_“No, Ollie, I have to say this,” Lois responded. Seeing he had no choice, he nodded and hoped silently that he wouldn’t hurt her too much._

_“I broke up with Grant today,” Lois admitted._

_“You did?” Oliver echoed, trying hard not to cringe._

_“It wasn’t fair to him when I’m not completely with him,” Lois explained. “I just didn’t imagine my future with Grant by my side … so I figured it was best to split up before either one of us were in too deep.”_

_“I suppose that makes sense,” Oliver managed to say. ‘Please, Lois … don’t do this.’_

_“And I know this sounds crazy,” Lois said, “But maybe we still have a chance …”_

_“Lois,” Oliver tried but before he could speak, Lois leaned up and captured his lips._

_Instinctively, he responded to the kiss._

_Neither heard the elevator open or saw the hurt green eyes of one Clark Kent._

This is not good. The kiss was nice and all but Oliver hadn’t felt a thing. He didn’t feel that spark he used to when they were together … he didn’t feel an ounce of what he felt when Clark kissed him before he left that morning. 

“Ollie,” Lois said as he said, “Lois.” 

They both chuckled nervously. 

“Lois, I’m sorry,” Oliver said, before she could say anything. “I’m in love with someone else. I just … I loved you once … and when I came to see you, I did want to get back together … but now …”

“Now the spark is gone,” Lois finished. 

Oliver’s mouth dropped in shock and he wordlessly nodded. 

“I know, Ollie,” Lois told him wryly, “I felt it too … the chemistry we once had is gone, isn’t it?” 

“It is,” he said, giving her a small smile. 

“I guess I had to know for sure,” Lois replied, “I mean … I didn’t want to live my life wondering ‘what if’.”

“It’s good to know for sure,” Oliver offered. 

“And now we have some closure,” Lois concluded. 

“Yeah,” Oliver said, realizing the truth of the statement, “We do.” 

Lois smiled and Oliver smiled back. He too was glad to get this closure … he was one hundred percent positive that he did not care for Lois that way anymore and it was a relief. 

Lois tilted her head and stared at him. “Did you just say you’re in love with someone else?” 

“I did,” Oliver confirmed. 

“Wow,” Lois said, “I didn’t realize you were even in a relationship.”

“It’s complicated,” Oliver replied. 

Lois nodded slowly, her eyes darting around the penthouse. She then let out a gasp. 

“What?” Oliver asked. 

“Clark,” she said suddenly.

“Clark?” he echoed. 

She met his gaze. “You’re in love with Clark,” Lois declared. 

Oliver just stared at her. _How did she figure that one out?_

“It makes sense now,” Lois exclaimed. “I mean … all the times he has spent with you. The mystery, expensive gift …” She smirked. “The fact that his jacket is lying on your couch.” 

He immediately turned in that direction and found that Clark’s jacket was indeed lying on his couch. 

“He could’ve just left it here,” Oliver said, finding words again. 

“Are you denying my claims?” Lois said, amused. “Really?” 

Oliver sighed. “No.” 

She grinned triumphantly. “You’re in love with Clark! Have the two of you been dating?”

“We haven’t been dating,” Oliver told her. “We’re in a friends with benefits situation.” 

“Really?” Lois seemed to be getting more delighted by the moment. “Smallville?” 

She stopped, her eyes narrowing. “You aren’t taking advantage of my best friend, are you, Queen?” 

“It was his idea!” Oliver protested. He really didn’t want Lois to get the wrong idea … she may make fun of Clark but she knew that she was extremely protective of him too. 

“I’m in love with him, Lois,” Oliver added, “And I have full intentions on telling him that, on making this a real relationship.”

“Good,” Lois said, pleased. She smiled warmly. “I’m glad it is Clark … lately, he’s been so happy, Ollie and if you did that … then I approve.” 

“Thanks, Lois,” Oliver said, relieved. 

“I can’t believe nobody told me,” Lois said disappointedly. “Smallville initiating a sex only relationship is news … I missed out on weeks of teasing.” 

“I’m sure you can make up for it later,” Oliver joked and she grinned. 

“You bet I will,” Lois replied. 

Oliver chuckled at her expression. 

“But,” Lois was quick to say, “Don’t hurt him, Oliver …” 

“Trust me,” he assured her, “I wouldn’t do that … besides, I’ve already been threatened.”

“Chloe,” Lois realized aloud. She shook her head. “That explains why she was trying to persuade me not to come here.” 

“She was told not to tell anyone,” Oliver said, worried Lois may get upset at her cousin. 

“Don’t worry, I know,” Lois replied. “I’m not completely dense, Ollie … between the two of them, Smallville and Chloe have more secrets than the FBI … it sucks sometimes being left out of the loop but I get it.” 

Lois really was sharper than she let on … but Oliver had learned at an early stage of their relationship not to underestimate her. 

“I have to get going,” Lois told him, “But I’ll see you later, Ollie.”

“Sounds good,” Oliver said, “Take care of yourself.” 

“You too,” Lois replied. “And take care of my best friend too.” 

“I will do that,” Oliver promised. “Bye, Lois.” 

“Bye, Oliver,” Lois said. He watched silently as she entered the elevator and disappeared. 

Everything had gone off better than he could have ever hoped. He was really relieved that Lois had taken the news of Clark and him so well. 

The blonde shook his head. It was ironic that everyone was learning of his love for Clark … everyone except the one person that mattered. 

That changes today. In fact, it was going to change right now. 

Grabbing his keys, Oliver headed out. Clark’s probably still at the farm. No problem … he would go to him. 

It was time to go see Clark and tell him that he loved him. 

If he was lucky, Clark would love him too and by the end of the day, he’d have a boyfriend. 

“I’m so sorry, Clark.” 

Clark smiled sadly into the phone. “I know, Chloe … I just really thought that he’d be the one.” 

“I was convinced he loved you,” Chloe replied. 

After speaking with Kara, he decided to call Chloe back, knowing the blonde would be wondering what happened. 

Kara had left, to give him some privacy and he promised her that he would be okay. Though he wasn’t sure of it himself, he didn’t want her to worry. 

“I was hoping he would,” Clark told Chloe. “I mean … after last night, I was certain I wasn’t alone in my feelings.” 

“I can’t believe he did this to you,” Chloe said, anger creeping in her voice. “I was worried when Lois said that she was going to see him but the only real reason I was concerned because I didn’t want to see Lois hurt. I was positive Oliver would turn her down.” 

“Guess you were wrong,” Clark told her. “She obviously still means everything to him … she said she wanted him back and he didn’t think twice.” 

“It’s just none of this makes sense!” Chloe declared. 

“What doesn’t make sense?” Clark asked. “I mean, we never said ‘I love you’. He never said he wanted a relationship. Just because it seemed that we were going in that direction doesn’t mean we actually were.” 

“It’s just … he hasn’t been acting like he wanted the sex for a while now, Clark,” Chloe said pointedly.

“Perhaps not,” Clark said. “And maybe he even contemplated a relationship … but he saw that Lois was back and probably realized that he still wanted her.” 

“So what are you going to do?” Chloe wanted to know.

“Move on,” Clark said simply. “I got my answer … there is no need for me to go humiliate myself at Ollie’s feet, proclaiming my love.”

“This stinks, Clark,” Chloe said. “Will you be okay?” 

“If you’re asking me if I’ll be okay right now, no I’m not okay,” Clark said honestly. “I’m in love with a man who doesn’t love me back. But I will be someday. It’s good that I found out the truth.” 

“If you need to talk, I’m here,” Chloe said. “Do you want me to come to the farm?” 

“No, I just think I want to be alone,” Clark replied. “But I’ll be back tonight so I’ll see you then. Don’t worry about me, Chloe … I will be fine.” 

“If you say so,” Chloe said doubtfully. 

“I do say so,” Clark said, a small smile gracing his face, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “I am going to get off the phone now … I need some time to think. Bye, Chloe.” 

“Bye, Clark,” Chloe said. 

He hung up, standing to go walk to the edge of the loft, near the opening. Staring out into the sky, he couldn’t believe how a few hours could change everything. 

That morning, he had been the happiest man ever and now … now everything he thought he had was gone. 

Moving on from Ollie would not be easy … he was sure that they would have to talk sometime. Oliver would want to tell him that the two of them were done, that he was with Lois. 

But after that, he hoped that their meeting would be few and far apart. Seeing Oliver would only hurt and he needed the distance to help him move on. 

Clark had no idea how long he was standing out there but when he heard a noise, he smiled. 

“Kara,” he chided playfully. “I told you that you didn’t need to come back.”

“You know,” a voice said, that was definitely not his cousin. “You’re going to give me a complex if you keep mistaking me for Kara.” 

Heart sinking, Clark turned around and faced the one person he really didn’t want to see. 

“Oliver.” 

Oliver grinned at Clark but when he saw the brunette’s expression, his smile faded. Clark looked upset and upon laying eyes on him, he seemed to grow serious. 

“Hey, Clark,” Oliver said, taking a few steps toward the younger man. “How are you doing?” 

“Not bad,” Clark said, but the tone of his voice was off. It wasn’t the Clark he was used to. “And yourself?” 

“I’m good,” Oliver told him. 

“How was your day?” Clark asked. 

Oliver closed the distance between them and smirked. 

“Well,” He said, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist. “It wasn’t as good after a certain farm boy left me this morning but it’s better now that I’m here with you.” 

A little flirting never hurt anyone, was what Oliver decided. 

But Clark was completely unresponsive, even going to the length of stepping out of Oliver’s embrace. _What the …?_

“Clark,” Oliver said, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Clark replied. “Why shouldn’t I be?” 

“What’s going on with you then? Oliver asked, concerned. 

“Oliver, I have been thinking,” Clark said slowly. “And I have to tell you something.” 

“Great, because I have to tell you something too,” Oliver replied. 

“It’s about the state of our relationship,” Clark went on, as if he hadn’t even said anything. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about too,” Oliver confessed. 

“Wonderful,” Clark said. A steely gaze met his. “I hope you don’t mind if I go first?” 

“Go ahead,” Oliver said. 

“Good,” Clark replied.

Oliver looked at him expectantly, a part of him slightly worried but confident. He should’ve taken Clark’s serious behavior to mind though because his next words caught him completely off guard. 

“I don’t think we should do this anymore.”


	21. Chapter 21

_“I don’t think we should do this anymore.”_

Oliver could only gape at Clark, unable to believe the words that had come out of the brunette’s mouth. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Oliver,” Clark said patiently, his mouth in a tight line. “I just think that we should end this … whatever this is. Stop the friends with benefits and maybe just go back to being friends.” 

“I thought we were doing well, Clark,” Oliver said, his heart breaking. “I don’t understand …” 

“It’s just not working for me anymore, Oliver,” Clark said, shrugging. 

“It was working fine for you this morning!” Oliver said, unable to keep the shock out of his voice at the sudden turn of events. 

_Yeah, well this morning I hadn’t seen you kissing Lois._ And what was with Oliver anyway? Clark honestly thought he would be relieved that Clark was ending it … that way he wouldn’t have to tell Clark that he wanted to stop what they had so he could go back to Lois. 

What he was not expecting was his shocked response … with something akin to hurt in his brown eyes. 

But Clark had already decided the minute Oliver came in that he was going to be the one to end it. He had to present a strong front, even if he was dying inside. 

Oliver was more confused than ever … he had to keep fighting though. Because right now, he was on the brink of losing everything. 

“Oliver,” Clark was saying, “Things change.” 

“People don’t do 180s in a span of a few hours, Clark,” Oliver argued. “What’s going on with you? Please … tell me.” 

“Nothing is going on with me,” Clark replied coolly. “Oliver, I don’t see why you’re freaking out … we always knew what we had was temporary.”

“Don’t I at least get a reason?” Oliver asked, one step short of begging. _Clark, can’t you see how much I love you?_

_Let me go, Ollie … please._ Clark still didn’t get why Oliver was trying so hard to hold on. 

Besides, didn’t the blonde have Lois now? Part of him wanted to just ask but he couldn’t bring himself to. It was too embarrassing. Even thinking about it brought back the hurt and pain that a few hours alone couldn’t cure. 

“Oliver, we were friends with benefits,” Clark reminded him. “You act like if it was something more … it wasn’t.”

Each word out of Clark’s mouth was a direct stab to his heart. 

“You don’t mean that,” he found himself saying. 

“I do,” Clark replied, “Ollie … we both know that this is for the best. We’re only holding each other back … this way we can both be free.” 

“I didn’t feel held back,” Oliver said, his throat tightening. 

“Oliver, let’s not do this,” Clark said, “We should just make a clean break while we can. This was just about the sex … we had some fun times sure, but in the end, the relationship part was just about sex. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“I see,” Oliver said, “I’m glad to hear where you stand on all of this.” 

“You’ve always known where I stood,” Clark said, “I’ve never kept my feelings a secret … you feel the same way, remember?” 

_No, I don’t … I love you … I’m in love with you. For me, the sex is a side benefit and for you, it’s the whole relationship._

But at least he didn’t, like a fool, speak first, risk his heart and get it handed back to him in pieces. This way, he found out exactly where Clark stood. Chloe had been wrong … he didn’t want more, he didn’t love him. 

He had certainly fooled Oliver … Clark had showered all this affection on him and he thought that this time, he had found The One. Just to find out that his feelings were not reciprocated. 

“Oliver?” Clark said, bringing him back to reality. “You still there?” 

“I’m here,” Oliver forced out. “I was just thinking … and perhaps you’re correct.” A flicker of emotion passed through Clark’s eyes but it faded quickly. 

“Yes, I know I am,” Clark said confidently. “You understand than? You’ve seen my point of view.” 

“I have,” Oliver said. _I don’t agree with it but I suppose I really don’t have a choice, do I?_

“Wonderful,” Clark responded. “I hope that we can stay friends …”

“Of course,” Oliver said, with a fake smile. _If friends means I avoid you at every opportunity and limit our interactions, sure, we can be great friends._

“Great,” Clark said. 

“Great,” Oliver repeated. “I actually have to get going … I’ll see you later, Clark.” 

“K, bye, Ollie,” Clark said, not the least bit bothered. 

“Bye, Clark,” Oliver responded, shooting the man he loved a long look before he headed for the stairs. 

“Hey, Ollie,” Clark said, stopping him in his tracks. “Why did you come here anyway?” 

“It’s not important,” Oliver told him, not even looking back. _I just wanted to tell you that I love you._

Without another word, Oliver made his way down the stairs and out of the barn, only too eager to flee. 

Stepping into his car, he pulled out, heading back to Metropolis. It was over … Clark and he were over. 

They hadn’t even been together. 

And that would always be his biggest regret. 

_Clark and Oliver … who would’ve thought?_ Lois chuckled to herself. After she had left Ollie’s penthouse, she had to run a few errands but now she was back in her own apartment. 

She had felt awful when she kissed Oliver and didn’t feel an iota of what she used to … she hated the idea that she was leading him on. But when Oliver said he was in love with someone else, she had been immensely relieved. 

Her eyes had fallen on Clark’s jacket and everything had just come together. It all made sense and she just knew. But it didn’t bother her in the least. 

Clark turning out to be bisexual had been something she hadn’t expected but she supposed after all the traumatic experiences he had had with women, it was really no wonder that he turned to men. 

At least Oliver loved Clark so she knew that her best friend would be well taken care of. This time, it seemed that Oliver was learning from his mistakes and was actually willing to share his entire life with Clark. 

Entering the apartment, she smiled when she saw Chloe sitting there. _Oh you sneaky cousin of mine. What are you hiding?_ Chloe Sullivan was the best secrets keeper ever apparently and she felt a tug of affection for her younger cousin, who was such a loyal friend to everyone, Lois included. 

“Hey, cuz,” she said. 

Chloe looked up, smiling but there was a tinge of sadness in those hazel eyes. 

“Hey, Lois,” Chloe replied. “How are you?” 

“I’m good,” Lois responded. “You?” 

“Same,” Chloe said. “So how was your talk with Oliver?” 

“It went well,” Lois told her. “We’re friends.” 

“Friends?” Chloe echoed, “And you’re okay with that?” 

“Yeah,” Lois responded. “I did kiss him but neither of us felt anything … I guess I was just trying to hold on to the past. I’m glad that I went though … now I know for sure that I’m over Oliver.” She grinned. “Besides, Oliver is madly in love with our favorite farm boy.” 

“He’s what?” Chloe exclaimed. 

“In love with Clark,” Lois said, frowning at her cousin’s horrified expression. “Remember Smallville? 6’3”, dark hair, lives here and runs around wearing flannel?” 

“Oliver’s in love with Clark,” Chloe repeated, clearly dazed. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Chloe,” Lois teased, “I mean, we all know you were in on the secret that was their little affair.” 

“I knew,” Chloe agreed. “But … the two of you aren’t together?” 

“Nope,” Lois responded, “We’re just friends … Ollie wants to be with Clark and I gave him the go-ahead.” 

“You did?” Chloe asked. 

“Of course, I like to see Smallville happy,” Lois said defensively. “I mean, I know that I make fun of him but he really does matter to me. Oliver makes him happy … why shouldn’t I approve of their relationship? What’s wrong with you anyway?”

“Lois,” Chloe said slowly. “Clark saw the two of you kissing.”

Lois felt the color drain from her face. 

“What?” 

“He went to tell Oliver he’s in love with him,” Chloe said, “And he saw the two of you kissing …”

“Oh God,” Lois gasped. “What did he say?” 

“He thinks the two of you are together,” Chloe informed her. “His plan is to move on from Oliver.” 

Lois buried her head in her hands. “I can’t believe it,” Lois moaned. “Clark’s miserable and it’s all my fault.” 

“No it’s not,” Chloe said immediately. “Lois, I didn’t tell you about Clark and Ollie … nobody did. You couldn’t have been expected to know. I mean, at least this way, the two of you got closure and know for sure that you don’t want each other.” 

“But what about Clark?” Lois asked desperately. 

“Well, maybe Oliver went to go see Clark and told him that he loved him,” Chloe suggested but the look in her eyes told Lois that she wasn’t convinced. They both knew that if that had been the case, Clark would’ve called by now. From Chloe’s behavior, Lois deduced there had not been any interactions so that had not happened. 

“I can’t let Clark destroy himself because of me,” Lois said determinedly. “I have to call him and let him know what happened. He has to hear it from me that nothing’s up.” 

Chloe nodded encouragingly. Lois found her phone and dialed Clark’s cell phone number. 

She waited as it rang again and again but nobody picked up. It went to the message and Lois didn’t even bother. Snapping her phone shut, she looked at Chloe, a mixture of disappointment and worry creased on her features. 

“He’s not picking up, is he?” Chloe asked, not seeming the least bit surprised. 

“What do we do?” Lois asked. 

Their eyes met and the idea seemed to strike at the same time. 

“Call Oliver,” they said at the same time. 

If they couldn’t reach Clark, they were going to try the other half, hoping that he’d pick up. 

Oliver was driving back to his penthouse, still miserable, when he heard his cell phone go off. He was going to ignore it but when he saw Lois’ name on the ID, he decided to pick up. 

“Hi, Lois,” he said. 

“Oliver.” The voice at the other end was panicked. 

“What’s up?” he asked. 

“Oliver, have you spoken to Clark yet?” Lois wanted to know. 

“Yes, I have,” Oliver admitted, his tone changing to one of dejection. 

“What happened?” Lois asked. 

“He said that he doesn’t want to even be with me anymore,” Oliver replied. “Thinks it’s best we go our separate ways.” 

“Did you tell him you love him?” Lois wanted to know. 

“Why would I do that after what he said?” Oliver questioned, trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

“Oliver,” Lois said frantically. “He saw us kissing.” 

Oliver slammed on the brakes. Fortunately, nobody was near him. Quickly pulling over to the side of the road, he turned his full attention to the conversation. 

“What did you just say?” Oliver demanded. 

“I said he saw us kissing,” Lois repeated. “He came to see you … he saw us kissing and left. Ollie, he thinks we’re together.” 

“Where did you hear this?” Oliver asked. 

“From Chloe,” Lois responded. “She heard it from Clark … he sounded really heartbroken about the whole thing.”

His Clark was hurt … he had unintentionally hurt the man he loved. 

“Oliver, you have to go talk to Clark,” Lois urged. “You need to tell him what’s going on.” 

“You’re right,” Oliver agreed. “I have to go see him.” 

He had no doubts that Clark’s change of heart had to do with what he saw and he was going to make sure Clark knew that the only person that Oliver wanted was Clark himself. 

“Thanks for telling me, Lois,” Oliver said gratefully. 

“No problem, I hope I haven’t screwed things up too badly,” Lois said apologetically. 

“It’ll be fine,” he told her. Exchanging goodbyes, he hung up. It would be fine. He’d _make sure_ it turned out fine. 

Making a u-turn that was illegal and would’ve been dangerous if there was traffic around, Oliver sped back to Smallville. 

_I’m coming, Clark … and this time, I’m not letting you go that easily._

Chloe stared eagerly at her cousin, as she hung up. When Lois had stated that she and Oliver were just friends, Chloe had nearly freaked out. 

Somewhere, Clark was giving up on Oliver and the blonde was madly in love with her best friend. 

“Ollie is going back to talk to Clark,” Lois said, clearly relieved. Chloe knew her cousin had felt super guilty for what part she might’ve played in their falling out. 

“That’s good,” Chloe replied. 

Lois shook her head. “Did you know Clark told Oliver that he didn’t want to even continue their friends with benefits situation?”

“Oh man,” Chloe said. If they hadn’t run interference, she didn’t want to imagine the consequences. Oliver would’ve gone back to Star City and Clark would be in Metropolis, both thousands of miles apart, thinking the other one didn’t love them. 

It would’ve been horrible. 

At least Oliver was going back now … please let them work things out. She cared about both men and she wanted to see them happy. 

They had done all they could. Now all they could do was wait. 

Upon reaching the farm, Oliver practically jumped out of his car, refraining from running into the barn. But he was eager to see Clark. _I know you love me, Clark._ He was going to make the brunette admit it too. 

Within a matter of minutes, he was at the top of the steps. 

Clark was exactly where he left him … staring out into the sky. He must’ve heard him come in because he turned around, surprise filtering into his features upon seeing Oliver. 

But all Oliver could see was his Clark standing there, so close and still available. He was _his_ and Oliver was going to make sure Clark knew it too. 

Unable to resist, he closed the distance between them. Words weren’t cooperating so he did the first thing he could think of … he kissed Clark. 

Clark responded instantly and his arms encircled around Oliver’s back. _Ha, Kent … say you don’t want me anymore, do you?_ From the way Clark’s lips were exploring his own, he highly doubted that. 

Which was perfectly fine with him … in fact, internally he was doing a happy dance. 

Before he could really rejoice, Clark pulled away suddenly. 

“Clark,” Oliver said. 

“What are you doing?” Clark asked, clearly upset. 

“Kissing you,” Oliver replied. “And from what I got, you were kissing me back.” 

“I don’t think your girlfriend would appreciate you kissing me,” Clark said, a sneer marring his handsome features. 

“Considering I don’t have a girlfriend, I don’t see how that would be a problem,” Oliver replied, with a smile.

Clark glared at him. “You don’t, do you?” 

“I know you saw me kissing Lois, Clark,” Oliver said, softening his voice. 

He was observing Clark very carefully so he saw the pain in the brunette’s green eyes, which was gone just as quickly as it came. _Oh, Clark … I love you … only you._ The idea that his lover had been suffering at all was enough to fill him with guilt. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Clark said, shrugging. “I mean … I was the one who said it right? That the fates may eventually lead the two of you back together.” He smiled but Ollie could tell it was forced. “Looks like I was right.” 

“You were wrong,” Oliver corrected him. “We’re not together.” 

“In the process of getting back together then,” Clark said. “That works too … I’m really happy for you, Oliver. I’m hope the two of you make each other happy.” 

Oliver felt as though he was going to be sick. The brunette sounded so _sincere_ , which did nothing for his guilt. 

Lois may have kissed him but he damn well kissed her back. It was a brief moment and he pulled away but he had done it. And he had hurt Clark because of it. 

“We’re not together, Clark,” Oliver said firmly. “We’ll never be together again. Lois came to see me today … I wasn’t expecting her and _she_ kissed _me_. I did pull away. There’s nothing left there and we’ve both accepted it. Yes, I loved her once but not anymore.” 

Clark’s expression didn’t waver. 

“I don’t know what that has to do with me,” Clark commented. “I mean, I’m sorry there’s nothing there for the two of you but I don’t see why you’re telling me this.” 

_The time is now … be brave, Oliver. This is your moment._

“Clark, you’re the entire reason I don’t feel anything for Lois anymore,” Oliver proclaimed. “I don’t love her anymore … because I’m in love with someone else. I’m in love with you.” 

A strangled gasp escaped Clark’s throat, his cool composure vanishing.

“You’re what?” Clark asked. 

“I’m in love with you,” Oliver repeated. “I’m hopelessly, passionately … in love with you.” 

Clark turned away, which was not the reaction he had been quite hoping for. 

“Clark?” Oliver said, trying to get an answer from the brunette. His heart was on the line now … the silence was driving him crazy. 

“How could you do this to me?” came the soft reply. 

“What do you mean?” Oliver was confused now. 

Clark spun suddenly, his eyes blazing. 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Clark asked angrily. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Oliver repeated, “I just told you I loved you and you’re freaking out!” 

“Of course I am,” Clark yelled. “Why do you keep messing with my head?” 

“Messing with your head?” Oliver echoed. “I’m not messing with your head.” 

“Yes, you are,” Clark replied, his tone raising with each word. “You do all these crazy things that show me that you care … you open the door for me, you hold my hand in front of everyone … you plan this incredible, amazing night. And then you kiss Lois. What the hell am I supposed to think?”

“I _told_ you,” Oliver protested. “ _She_ kissed _me_ … I didn’t feel a thing.” 

“ _You_ kissed her back,” Clark retorted. “I saw that kiss … it was not a small peck, Oliver. How can I believe you love me?” 

“I do,” Oliver said. “That kiss meant nothing.” 

“Wonderful, just two months ago, you were saying that you came back for her and now she means nothing?” Clark asked sarcastically. “It’s good to know that feelings are long lasting with you. How long will it be until I mean nothing?” 

Oliver was angry now. How dare he make insinuations about him like this? 

“Is that what you think of me, Clark?” Oliver asked, fury building its way into his tone. “That I just jump around from bed to bed? I held on to my feelings for Lois for _months_ … even when I wasn’t with her, I thought of her. Do you want to know how long I’ve wanted you? For a year and a half. What do you think about that?” 

“You’ve wanted me for a year and a half?” Clark asked, anger dying quickly. 

“Yes,” Oliver said, still upset. “I have.”

“Oh, Ollie,” Clark said, his expression turning remorseful. “I just … I didn’t want to get hurt. This is hard for me.” 

“Don’t you think it’s hard for me?” Oliver demanded. “To admit that I love you? It’s scary … I’ve never been so nervous in my entire life, Clark. And you just go and say that I don’t care about you? That I’d _toy with your heart_? Do you even know me at all?” 

“I just love you so much,” Clark said softly. “I don’t really react rationally when it comes to my heart.” 

“Yeah, well, you know what?” Oliver went on but then he froze, Clark’s words registering. 

“Did you say you love me?” Oliver asked, meeting the brunette’s nervous gaze. 

“I did,” Clark confirmed, shifting his feet. “I love you, Oliver.” 

Oliver was at a loss for words. _He loves me!_ Clark bit his lip, staring at Oliver expectantly. 

_God I hope he’s not too upset._ To hear Oliver say he loved him was such a shock and he had lashed out stupidly, but he could only pray that Ollie would not leave him. 

“I’m sorry,” Clark began to apologize. “I shouldn’t have said those things …”

But he was cut off … by Oliver covering his mouth with his own. Clark gave himself completely to the kiss, as he had so many times before. 

When they separated, Oliver was grinning. 

“You love me,” Oliver said, a dazed look in his eyes. 

“I love you,” Clark repeated, happy to say those words aloud at last. 

“I love you too,” Oliver told him. “And don’t think for a second I’m going to lose interest in you … you’re mine now, Clark Kent, and I am planning to keep you for a very long time.” 

“I’m yours,” Clark agreed, “And you’re mine.” 

“Good,” Oliver said. No more words were spoken, as Oliver chose that moment to capture Clark’s lips once more. 

Clark wasn’t going to complain … they had tons of time to talk later. 

When he began his tryst with Oliver, he had never expected it to last. It had and what started out with just sex and had turned out into Clark finding his soul mate. 

But Clark was learning that the best things in life were unexpected.


End file.
